


Sold to the highest bidder

by Mo_Jo1998



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, Bondage, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Human Trafficking, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Money, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, References to Drugs, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_Jo1998/pseuds/Mo_Jo1998
Summary: Jonathan, Luke, and Ryan are best friends going to college. Jonathan and his mom are in need of money, so one day Luke gets an invite to go to an "auction" with his friends. The twist? It´s not things that are sold, but you. Sold to the highest bidder.Soon enough, Jonathan´s gonna find himself wrapped around a certain person´s finger, with no real escape in his sight.





	1. Street lights

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the chapter  
> X Ambassadors - Renegades

3 pers. pov.

 _“Are you even coming? I´ve been waiting for an hour now!”_ Jonathan texted his best friend, Luke, as he sat on one of the benches in the skater park, rolling his board under his feet. They agreed on meeting at the park at 10 yesterday, so it would be weird if he´d forgotten already, Jonathan thought to himself, but just as he thought that his phone vibrated in his hand. _“I had a math text! I couldn´t just ditch that again!”_ The text from Luke said. _“Suit yourself.”_ Jonathan texted him back, obviously annoyed, but not exactly at Luke, more at their school that he hated to attend to. He hated it because he felt like it robbed him of his freedom, he wanted more than ever to be free from everything, but that was merely a dream.

Jonathan huffed some air out through his lips as he stood up from the bench. He had given up on waiting on Luke to come, he cared about school more than him. Ditch school, not friends, was Jonathan´s motto and he would repeat it to Luke sometime until he would get tired of it.

He placed his right foot on his skateboard and took off with his left, rolling down the familiar streets he grew up on. Luke, Ryan and Jonathan, their little team of three had always been with each other since kindergarten, best buddies to the core and sticking up for each other when shit would hit the fan, and it did sometimes.

Jonathan was not an only child, he had his older sister who graduated three years ago, but she moved quickly when she got her scholarship to some fancy college that Jonathan couldn´t care less about. Jonathan saw her move as she abandoned him and their mother, so he rarely spoke to her when she wrote them or visited in the holidays. So, it was only Jonathan and his mother at home, hanging by a thin thread with paying for stuff like their rent. Jonathan did as much as he could to help his mom out financially, but it was hard when he didn´t have a job, so he asked Luke and Ryan for help sometimes with money and they gladly helped him like their own brother. The only thing about was that Jonathan hated asking his friends for money, it was humiliating and it felt wrong of him since he couldn´t pay them back.

The only time Jonathan felt free or without any problems on his mind was when he skated down the streets, either alone or with his two best friends by his side.

Jonathan felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket again, so he rolled to a stop in the middle of the road even though cars were honking their horns at him as they drove around him. He looked up at the person in the car and smiled before he flipped him off and looked down at his phone again. To Jonathan, the streets were his and people are only borrowing it to drive on. _“Where are you? We´re both here!”_ The text from Luke read out and Jonathan sighed before he turned his board around and rolled back to the park. 

Two silhouettes came to view as closer he got to the park. One of them waved when their eyes met and Jonathan waved back. He came to a hold on his board right in front of his friends and looked at Luke annoyed, but Luke knew why. “I don´t know if I can forgive you, Luke, you broke my one rule!” Jonathan said in an angry, but still teasing tone, giving off the vibe that he didn´t mean it all that bad, but that he still was annoyed at what he did. “Ah, c´mon man! Unlike you, I actually need to finish school because I need it to get on with my life,” Luke said in his defense and huffed some air out of his nose, crossing his arms. Ryan took a step back and gasped jokingly. “Oh, you ditched him again for school!” Ryan said and laughed as he pulled the strap of that attached his board to his backpack. Jonathan rolled his eyes and stepped onto his board again, motioning Ryan to follow after him. Ryan and Jonathan slowly rolled further into the park and as they were far enough away from Luke, Jonathan turned his head and flipped him off while sticking his tongue out at him. Luke quickly got his skateboard out and threw it on the ground, trying to catch up with his friends. “Not cool, dude!” Luke yelled at them and laughed.

They were like brothers, so when one of them flipped another one off, they just laughed at it. They always teased and joked around and that´s what Jonathan loved about his friend, he didn´t have to be serious around them, not like when he was home or in school, or worse, when his sister visited. He could be himself a 100 percent with Luke and Ryan by his side. He understood that Luke and Ryan saw school a bit more important than he did, and that was okay, as long as they didn´t ditch him too often. 

Reality hit when the street lights turned on and the sun was gone. Ryan looked at his phone to see the time. “I´m sorry guys, but it´s late and I have biology homework for tomorrow that I need to get done,” Ryan excused himself and waved as he rolled off in the direction of his home. Jonathan sighed a bit because he loved being out at this time when the street lights lit up the road and he was all by himself, no cars and no people out. Jonathan looked at Luke and gave him a half smile. “Do you have some “important” homework too?” Jonathan said sarcastically and sighed a bit too loud. Luke scratched the back of his neck because he didn´t really want to admit it, but it was true, he actually got homework for tomorrow. “You don´t have to say anything, just go home, it´s okay,” Jonathan told his friend and sat down on a bench in front of the park. “Yeah… well, I´ll see you tomorrow,” Luke said and stepped up on his board, but before he took off he stuck his hand in his backpack and fished after something. Luke got a hold of something and threw it at Jonathan. A blue college jacket with white sleeves and buttons landed in his lap. “You forgot this at my place the other day,” Luke smiled and finally leaving Jonathan alone.  

Jonathan looked at the jacket in his lap. Part of him hated it because it was a sign of going to school, but it still meant a lot to him because of he, Ryan and Luke made matching jackets, so he pulled it on himself and stood up. He wanted to stay out longer, but honestly, he was tired and he just wanted to get home and check on his mom, she should be asleep at that time. He swiftly picked his board up before walking up onto their porch, fiddling with his keys in his pocket. Finally, he locked himself inside, but as he tried to flip the switch to get some light, the light never turned on. His eyes tried to adjust to the dark and just as they did, he stubbed his toe on the couch leg and almost falling over it. “Fuck…!” Jonathan cursed silently to himself and jumped on one leg. The pain faded and he looked down on the couch where his mom laid asleep with an empty bottle of cheap wine beside her.

He threw his bag on the floor and picked up the bottle and placed it on the coffee table before he sat down on the couch. He leaned back and sighed loudly enough for his mom to wake up. She looked around in confusion, obviously with a blurry vision. “You´re home early,” She slurred on her words and took her hands to her head. Jonathan got up and padded her on her back before he went to the bathroom and got her some painkillers and a glass of water to wash them down with. She smiled weakly and a tear came to her eye. “I can always count on my Johnny boy,” She said sweetly and sniffled. Jonathan didn´t feel the need to talk to her, not right now. Jonathan knew that she loved him, drunk or not, so he just smiled back sweetly at her words. “I´m sorry, Johnny, I couldn´t pay the electrical bill,” A few more tears left her eyes as she laid down again and slowly fell asleep. Jonathan sighed again and threw a blanket on her. He walked to his room and fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling in the darkness for hours before sleep would finally take over. 

His mom wasn´t a drunk nor an alcoholic, she just had it hard and Jonathan excused her drinking. It wasn´t her fault, it wasn´t anybody´s fault, there was no one to blame this on. She was a good mom because she loved Jonathan with all her heart and that was all he could ever ask for, love.

Jonathan woke to his alarm clock ringing at 7 am. Way too early for his own liking, but he thought he´d give school another go today and Luke had been texting him since 6 am. Luke apparently had something important to tell him, so he thought why the fuck not. Again, Jonathan tried to flip the switch to the bathroom and had forgotten about the electric bill overnight. “MOM!” Jonathan yelled from the bathroom. “YES?” She shouted back from what sounded like the kitchen. Jonathan had no energy to keep this shouting going so he felt his way through the house to the kitchen. At least the sun was up enough for them both to orientate around the house. “Good morning,” she said as she noticed Jonathan making his way into the kitchen. “Morning. Where´s the flashlight?” He asked quickly as he looked for some food in the fridge, but he suddenly heard a noise from behind him. His mom had broken down crying on the floor, so he took a deep breath before he got down to her and tried to calm her. “I´m a shitty mother! Who lets her own son live like this?!” She wailed he eyes out and Jonathan couldn´t anything other than to listen to her curse. 

“Hey, dude! Why is your hair all messed up?” Luke greeted him and shuffled his hair with his hand like a brother would do. “I couldn´t see anything,” Jonathan answered him tiredly as he sat down by his desk. “What do you mean?” Luke asked and gave him a confused look. “No money, no power,” Jonathan explained as if Luke was a child, but he just smirked and now it was Jonathan who was left confused. “I´ll tell you at lunch,” Luke winked and sat down by his desk in the back, right beside Ryan. 

Jonathan thought about what Luke hid from him all up until their lunch break. “So, what is it?” Jonathan asked and made room for Ryan to sit down too. Luke looked around as if he had to make sure nobody would overhear their conversation which made all of this more suspicious to Jonathan. “Okay, you both know that I have this friend who works at the strip club downtown, right?” Luke asked almost in a whisper and they both nodded as their answer. “Well, I´ve been invited to one of their special auctions and I can bring my two friends,” Luke said all sneaky like, but Jonathan crossed his arms and got angry. “Auction! I don´t have money to buy shit, Luke!” Jonathan almost yelled at him as Luke tried to hush at him. “You don´t have to buy anything! That´s the whole deal, Jon!” Luke defended himself, but Jonathan still sat with his arms crossed. “How is it an auction if you´re not buying anything?” Ryan caught up and asked because he didn´t really believe Luke either. “You´re not buying anything because we´re the ones that´s selling.” Luke started and quickly got both of their attention again. “There comes these rich persons from all over town and bid their money on us!” Luke finally finished and both Ryan and Jonathan´s jaws had dropped. “You can´t be serious! I´m not selling myself! What if like there´s these old creeps?” Ryan protested and gave off a weird facial expression as if he was thinking about some weird creeps. 

“Just listen to me! They bid a lot of money! We´re talking millions here!” Luke said to get their attention again and he sure did. “You don´t have to like sell your body or anything, it could just be a date and that´s it and you could become a millionaire!” Luke told them as he tried to sell this thing to his friends. “Jon, don´t you wanna help your mom?” Luke began talking to Jonathan´s weak side and he finally budged. Jonathan looked at Ryan and they both nodded in agreement. “Okay, so, when is this “auction” thing?” Jonathan leaned closer to Luke and Ryan did the same. Luke pulled his phone out and showed them the invitation he´d gotten in an email. “Friday 11 pm at the Vanilla Unicorn. Dress nicely and have the invitation or you won´t get in,” Ryan read the invitation out loud to the others. “I don´t really own nice clothes,” Jonathan quickly commented, but Ryan got an idea. “What if we show up in our college jacket? They´re pretty nice and we´ll look like a team or something!” Ryan suggested and chuckled at the thought.  
Luke looked at Jonathan and then at Ryan. “So, are we doing this or what?” Luke smirked and they all placed their hands on top of each others in the middle. 

The days went fast and Friday was closing in on them quicker than they´ve expected.


	2. Vanilla Unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get the "full experience" just listen to some EDM festival mix XD <3

3 pers. pov.

The bass and music coming from inside the strip club could be heard all the way out to the streets, where Jonathan, Ryan, and Luke were waiting in line to get inside. It was a mix of electronic and pop music which Jonathan enjoyed very much, just something he would´ve loved to dance to in any situation, so he wasn´t complaining too much about standing outside in the queue, but Luke was. Luke was tripping on the spot from a rush of anxiety as he kept looking at the time on his phone. “There´s 20 minutes till it begins!” Luke said annoyed as he tried to speak over the loud music. “WHAT IS TAKING SO FUCKING LONG?” Luke the yelled at the two bouncers standing in the doorway, checking people before they would go inside. “Calm down, we´re almost there,” Ryan said and padded Luke on his back, but he grunted in response. 

Three guys in black fancy suits suddenly walked right passed the whole queue and inside without getting checked first. “The fuck was that shit?!” Luke shouted at the bouncers who ignored him. “Well, they sure looked important,” Jonathan said and they finally made it to the front of the line. Luke showed the two doormen his phone with the email on it, but they both just crossed their arms and looked the three of them up and down. They were all wearing their college jackets, Luke´s was a dark red, Ryan´s was a light grey and Jonathan´s was a clear blue. One of the doormen finally gave them a nod to continue inside which made both Luke and Ryan jump in excitement.

The place was booming with loud music and the place was packed tight with people, some dancing, and other´s sitting by tables and admiring the strippers. “This place is amazing! I´ve never been at a strip club before!” Ryan awed as he looked around while they tried to make their way through the masses. “I can tell by the drool hanging from your chin,” Jonathan laughed at Ryan who quickly shut his mouth. Jonathan smiled to himself because he found it interesting that there were not only girls up on the stage and on the poles, but guys too. Almost naked, fit and shining with sweat. They moved their bodies to the music and it was mesmerizing to Jonathan, but Luke caught his stare and he knew it wasn´t the girls Jonathan was gaping at. “Ryan isn´t the only one drooling,” Luke teased and pushed Jonathan along, further into the place. “What?” Jonathan blinked a couple of times as he was shoved by Luke.

Jonathan couldn´t help himself as they moved through the crowd. His hips were moving to the music around them and if they weren´t in a hurry, he would have stayed on the dance floor all night with his friends, having fun and getting hit on and free drinks from strangers. It would be an awesome night out. In the corners of the club, Jonathan noticed people doing lines and smoking something that he had a slight idea of what was, but he really didn´t care. He´s been there but luckily isn´t anymore.

They finally made it to what looked like the right place because it had bouncers in front of the stairway up. “Show them the email,” Ryan said in a hurry and pushed Luke in front of himself. It didn´t take long for them to be followed up the stair and let into a dimly lighted room with corner sofas and standing tables all around. Jonathan quickly got the feeling like he didn´t belong at all as he looked around the room. “Told you they were important,” Jonathan whispered to Luke as he pointed to the table with the three guys in their black suits were standing, sipping on their expensive drinks.

The three of them were escorted over to a table in the other end of the room where people more like Jonathan and his friends were. They got a table right across from the three penguins, as Ryan liked to call guys in suits. Ryan took a look at the drink menu that laid on their table and he swallowed a lump down hard at their prices. “I guess I´ll just have a water,” Ryan chuckled nervously as realness was finally setting in them all. 

A waiter suddenly placed a list on their table where they had to write down their name, gender, age and what they were auctioning. Jonathan clicked the pen and passed the list to Luke. Jonathan looked up and was immediately met with intense eyes staring right at him. The eyes belonged to the “penguin” in the middle. In the weird light, his eyes almost looked yellow. His hair was all black and the long parts hanged down one side of his face. There was something really intriguing and intimidating about him and Jonathan had a hard time looking away until Ryan snapped him out of his haze. “Did you write your real age on here?” Ryan asked and bit his thumb from nervousness. “Of course, it´s not like I´m underage. I´m 18,” Jonathan assured him and he nodded in response before he wrote the number 19 under his age.  

The lists were gathered in by the waiters and given to a person who looked like the guy in charge. Luke shoved his elbow into Jonathan´s side gently to get his attention. “Dude, that guy has been staring you down ever since we got our table,” Luke whispered and referred to the only guy that Jonathan had noticed in the room filled with men and women. “And does his eyes look yellow to you?” Luke asked with a slight shake in his voice. 

The music was lowered and a spotlight hit the scene where the guy in charge stood with a microphone, looking all professional. “Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to yet another night filled with lust, passion and most importantly, love!” The man on the stage spoke out loud, but Jonathan rolled his eyes at his words. “Love, my bare ass,” Jonathan whispered and crossed his arms, but Luke hushed at him. “We start off in the small with the beautiful girls and guys who are selling a kiss,” The man rambled on for what felt like hours to them. Money was bid left and right, big money.

Finally, he came to where they´ve written their names. “Moving on to date night fellas! Starting with Luke!” The mentioning of Luke´s name got them all to widen their eyes in surprise even though they were well aware that it would happen at some point of the night. The spotlight was moved and pointed right at Luke who got blinded at first by the brightness. “He´s 20 years of age and as you all can see, he goes to college. He´s a fresh young guy who´s selling of a date night. Starting with 500 thousand!” The man finished and the price only got higher from that point on. 

Men and women bid on Luke, but he went to an older woman who just wanted company on a lovely night out to eat with him, so Luke didn´t complain. “900 thousand! Dude, I´m rich!” Luke jumped from happiness over the offer. The three high-fived each other, trying not to make it obvious how awesome they thought this was. “Onwards to Jonathan!” They were snapped from their rounds of fist bumps and high fives by the man calling out Jonathan. “He´s one of the youngest to be here, 18 years old and also a college boy. Doesn´t he just look like a tasty and tempting treat?” He spoke out to the bidders and Jonathan suddenly got a weird feeling in his gut by his words about him. “Starting at 1 million!” His words rang out through the microphone and they were all taken aback. “WHAT!” Luke and Ryan almost shouted over each other, but only loud enough for Jonathan to hear them. “Why are you so expensive compared to me?!” Luke said and huffed form pure jealousy as he crossed his arms and raised his brows. “Earrings dude,” Jonathan smirked and fiddled with his earlobes where the two black dots were in. Obviously, Luke wasn´t satisfied with Jonathan´s answer, but to be honest, none of them knew why Jonathan was worth more. 

Bids were thrown left and right by both men and women wanting a date with Jonathan. He was honestly surprised how high the price stacked and he thought it couldn´t get higher, not until yellow eye raised his hand and with a calm voice called out, “6 million dollars, final offer,” His voice was smooth as butter as it hit Jonathan´s ears. It was as if all the music went away for that short moment he talked and he could only hear him. Luke grabbed Jonathan in his jacket and shook him in excitement. “6 fucking mils baby! You can pay off everything now and more!” Luke almost fainted in Ryan´s arms. “Can I get some water for my friend?” Ryan called after a waiter as he tried to keep Luke on his feet. 

The sound of the hammer hitting the table and the guy yelling, “SOLD! To one of our favorites!” The guy pointed to the middle “penguin” and he raised his glass. His friends looked just as surprised as Jonathan´s by his obnoxious high offer. It was like the guy tried to go so high in price that everyone else couldn´t follow, but why was that, Jonathan thought to himself as their eyes met once again. He had a little smirk on as he took a sip of his drink.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why are you so obsessed with that guy?” Tyler asked his friend weirdly as he noticed he was still staring at that blue eyed guy sitting across from them. “And why the fuck did you use that much money on one date?!” Brian complained and sat his drink down hard on the table. “Because, Brian, I want more than just a date with him. He looks like the type who´s easily persuaded if the right offer is given,” Evan calmed his friends as a wide smirk formed on his lip. “Jonathan. Has a nice ring to it, don´t you think?” Evan turned his attention to Tyler who had no idea how to answer his friend. “Mmh I could just imagine him-““NO! I don´t wanna hear about your sick kinks, dude! No again! I´m too sober for you to tell me anything about your sex life and imagination,” Tyler interrupted him and pinched the bridge of his nose, but Evan just laughed and kept his smirk plastered on his lips. “Yeah, save that for the guy you just bought,” Brian laughed and at the same time felt disgusted by Evan.

It was obvious that it wasn´t their first time buying, everyone could practically tell by the way the three of them acted, so casually and calm. You might ask yourself where they get all their money from? Well, Evan is the CEO of his own company that he build from scratch. Tyler is his companion, his right hand and Brian owned his own distillery.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night went on and Ryan was finally sold for 1 million which made Luke even more mad that he was the one worth less. The fight for Ryan was between two women in their mid-thirties, and in the end, one of them couldn´t keep up anymore, that´s how the “game” is about, bid more than your opponents. The guys were still in a bit of a shock over how much that “penguin” bought Jonathan for, honestly obnoxious. 

“Why am I the only one getting sold to a guy?” Jonathan complained a bit, but deep inside he was anxious for it. “Earrings, dude,” Luke teased and made fun of him. “A man or a woman, do you even care?” Ryan asked Jonathan bluntly which made his face go bright red. Jonathan hadn´t tried to be with a guy before, let alone been on a date with one, only girls because that was the most normal in school for a guy his age. He hated being the one sticking out, even though he was surprisingly good at doing it without meaning to. Jonathan crossed his arms. “Yes, I care… I think,” Jonathan answered, but confused himself in the meantime. “Well, I don´t believe you,” Ryan teased, but Luke quickly got Jonathan´s attention when he budged him in his side with his elbow. “Dude, he´s walking this way,” Luke whispered and made Jonathan look up and right when he did so, his gaze was met by brown eyes with a yellow tint. Both Luke and Ryan pushed Jonathan forward, so he would almost stumble into him.

Jonathan quickly looked down at his feet while scratching the back of his neck nervously. His mouth felt dry and he suddenly was at a loss for words, the air felt hot around him too. “I´m Evan,” He finally broke the silence with his calm and collected voice that made it hard for Jonathan not to look up at him, but after a few second Jonathan felt Evan´s fingers on his chin, gently lifting his head up. Jonathan gulped at Evan´s action and his intense stare that he was met with.

His touch was so soft and gentle, but still so dominant, there was just something about him that Jonathan couldn´t really pinpoint. Why was he so interested in Jonathan when he looked like the type that could get anyone he wanted without even paying for it. Evan had a sly smirk on that Jonathan knew he wouldn´t be able to get out of his head. After what felt like an eternity to Jonathan, Evan finally lets his fingers slide slowly away and into his own pocket, fishing for something. “Here´s my card with my number on it. Text me your address and I´ll pick you up tomorrow at 8,” Evan gave Jonathan his card, getting right into business. Jonathan just nodded his head slowly and blinked a couple of times. “O-okay…” Jonathan stuttered out when Evan winked and turned around, walking over to his friends again. But Evan only took a few steps before he turned on his heels and faced Jonathan again. “And just so we´re clear, I´ve paid more than enough to get more than just a date,” Evan said in a low tone and then finally left after he made the handgun gesture.

Jonathan was dumbstruck and stuck on his feet as he watched the man casually leave the place with his two friends. Jonathan suddenly felt someone grab his shoulders and tried to snap him out of it. Ryan walked in front of him and snapped his fingers loudly in his face. “Yo, dude, earth to Jonathan!” Ryan called out and finally got Jonathan´s full attention. “What the fuck was that about?” Luke said with a loud and surprised voice. Jonathan knew that they heard the last little comment that Evan left him with, but he had no idea how to react to it nor his friend´s words. Jonathan just slowly raised his hand up and in between his middle and index finger was his card. Luke quickly snatched it out of Jonathan´s fingers and gave it a good look over. “Evan Fong,” Luke mumbled as he kept turning the card, hoping for something else to show up on it, but the only written things on the card was his name and number.

Luke and Ryan had to push Jonathan all the way out of the club since his legs wouldn´t move on their own anymore. What Jonathan needed wasn´t sleep, but to just roll down the streets at 2 am to clear his head, but his two friends pushed him all the way into a taxi and yelled his address to the driver.

The taxi stopped right in front of his house, but he still couldn´t move his body or legs, so the driver pushed him too, to get out of his car. Now Jonathan was left all alone at 2.30 am, standing dumbstruck in front of his home. Tomorrow he had to go out with some stranger, a really attractive stranger, but still, he didn´t know the guy at all. Jonathan knew clear as day what Evan meant with he had paid more than enough for just a date, but Jonathan had no idea if he could go through with it. The date he could probably manage, but was he gonna drive them home to his place after?

All these thoughts were filling Jonathan´s head as he decided to look up at the night sky covered by millions of stars. He went over scenarios of the two of them over and over, but in the end, he came to the conclusion that he had to go through with it, all of it.   



	3. Tight fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for when Evan´s part comes  
> Left boy - Healthy Ego

3 pers. pov.

Jonathan turned up for the volume on his speakers, the music blasting in his room. The volume was loud enough to move some of his stuff on his dresser as the bass hit. Jonathan was the type that didn´t need peace and quiet to think, no he needed the opposite. He was pacing back and forth in his room, biting his nails and texting his two friends for help. _“What am I even supposed to wear?! I don´t even know where we´re going!”_ Jonathan messaged them in their group chat, panic rising in him as he couldn´t sit or stand still for just a second.

There came a few quick “ping” noises from his phone and he immediately checked it, but he got more than annoyed with what his friends had sent him as their response. It was pictures of gag balls, leather costumes, bondage stuff and other types of sexual equipment. Their words weren´t too much help either. _“You would look fire in this!”_ Luke texted. _“Is this your size?”_ Ryan teased and they kept messing with Jonathan, not taking anything of this seriously since it wasn´t them that was going on a date.

 _“Honestly, fuck you guys! YOU´RE NOT HELPING ME!”_ Jonathan wrote back and almost yelled it out loud too as he sent it. _“It´s not funny, what if he´s a sex offender!”_ Jonathan sent out and his heart wouldn´t slow down its high pace. _“Chill, dude, I checked him and he´s clean,”_ Luke assured him, but Ryan came in quickly after with a response. _“Well, not all clean. He´s been busted with drugs on him, but he quickly paid it off,”_ Ryan finish, but it wasn´t reassuring to Jonathan, he had no intentions of getting high on anything he would offer.

Jonathan´s mom began knocking hard on his door as she tried to be louder than his music. “WHAT?” Jonathan yelled, not going over to open the door for her. “TURN IT DOWN!” She shouted back. “NO!” was Jonathan´s response which made her open up and finally come inside. She walked directly over to Jonathan´s speakers and turned them off.

“Mom!” Jonathan said annoyed as he stood in front of her, only wearing his boxers and a grey tank top. He had taken all his clothes out of his dresser to try it on, but all of it had ended on his floor after. “What are you doing, Johnny?” His mom asked as she looked at the mess around them both. “I´m getting picked up by a friend of mine soon and I need to wear something remotely nice looking,” Jonathan semi lied as he tried to pick some of his clothes up from the floor. “Is it Luke or Ryan? Are you going out again?” She kept asking him which only made him more stressed as the time was closing in. He didn´t know if he should tell some of the truth and say he was going on a date with this dude he had just met. “Yes, I´m going out again,” Jonathan answered bluntly.

She didn´t ask any more questions after that, so she helped him clean his room up instead. “Do you want my opinion on what looks nice on you?” She asked sweetly as she folded some of his pants and put them back in his dresser. Jonathan sighed and sat on his bed, looking up at her. “Please, I don´t know anything about clothes, you know that,” Jonathan chuckled lightly, sighing again. Her eyes lit up as she began picking out pieces that would fit together. She loved spending time with Jonathan. He wasn´t home much and when he was she would usually be asleep, so when it came to times like these, she wanted to spend as much time as she could.

“Okay, try this,” She commanded in her sweet motherly tone that sounded excited too. Jonathan shrugged and stood up and tried to pull the pants on. “These are really tight, mom!” Jonathan said as he tried to suck his stomach in and zip them up. “Trust me, you´ll look good because I´ve always thought you looked good in tight-fitting clothes, showing off how strong my Johnny boy is,” She pursed her lips and teased him by pinching his cheek like a child. Jonathan pulled the tank top off and took a white V-neck on. “And then the cherry on top,” She said and reached out a leather jacket in her hands. “I´ve been hiding it from you because you always ruin all your nice clothes by scraping holes in them in the skate park,” She laughed and watched him get fully dressed.

“You look so handsome!” She adored him and began setting his hair nicely. “Isn´t it getting a little long on the top?” She asked as her fingers ran through his soft brown hair, but he swatted her hands away. “No, stop! I like it this way,” He quickly said and covered his hair with his hands, lightly giggling with her.

His hands didn´t stay on top of his head for long because of just seconds after, he pulled her in for a tight hug. “Thank you,” Jonathan said, grateful for her help. She kissed him on the same cheek that she pinched before. “No problem, Johnny. I just love when you let me into your world and also if it´s just small things like this,” She said sincerely with a little shake in her voice. It was the best feeling for her when Jonathan shared part of his life with her, even the little things, she wanted to be a part of his life as much as she could, but she didn´t want to overstep his boundaries he had set. 

* * *

“Are you meeting his family too? You´re doing too much, man!” Tyler complained to his boss over the skype call. “I´m muting you soon if you can´t say something nice and then you´ll just sit there and look at me getting changed like a damn cam girl,” Evan joked around and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Tyler began covering his screen with his hands and looked away. “No thanks, dude. We´ve been friends for years and I´ve seen more than my fair share of you already, those memories are impossible to remove, man,” Tyler said and made a fake gagging noise as he removed his hands from the screen again, revealing a big grin on Evan´s lips. “Have I ever told you that you´re sick?!” Tyler shouted the last word into his mic, but Evan just laughed and nodded at his comment. “A couple of times now,” Evan grinned and changed his shirt into something more formal.

“Why did you even call me and not Brian? He knows more about style than I do!” Tyler complained yet another time, but Evan was used to Tyler´s constant complaining after being friends and coworkers for years now. “Because I don´t trust him with such a big decision,” Evan assured him as he tied his tie and looked himself up and down in the mirror. “Too much…” Evan mumbled and pulled the tie off again. “Big decision? You´re not getting married and by the way, you´re not the type to get married,” Tyler teased and pointed to his ring finger. “I will forever be a single lady,” Evan chuckled and the same weird grin returned to his face as he finally threw on a black blazer over a white buttoned shirt that was tucked into his tight pants.

Tyler noticed his plastered grin as Evan turned and looked at himself in the mirror. “You love yourself too much, it´s not healthy,” Tyler laughed and finally got Evan´s attention away from the mirror. “You´re gonna scare him away with that ego of yours,” Tyler kept going, but he always did that when Evan was getting ready for his date and Evan just ignored him by smiling. But this time was different, he actually wanted to share his secret with Tyler, so he finally did. “Well, Tyler, that’s the whole deal,” Evan started as he sat down in his office chair and Tyler just sat back in his chair, confused by his words, but he kept listening. “If they´re scared, they´re easier to manipulate and they´ll do anything you tell them to. My ego is in the right place and I always get laid on my dates, you don´t. That is why I pay so much because then I have the right to demand more than just a date,” Evan said with his smirk growing bigger and Tyler´s eyes wide as teacups. “And that´s the trick to why they won´t ever forget a night with me,” Evan finished and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Evan looked up at the clock hanging on his wall. “Shit, I have to go now,” Evan jumped up from his chair. “Thanks for the help, man,” Evan joked and looked at Tyler who was still a bit flabbergasted by Evan´s words on dating. “Help? I think you´ve helped me more!” Tyler laughed. “Well, I hope to hear about your sex life getting better soon because it´s getting boring telling you about how amazing mine is,” Evan teased and they said their goodbyes, ending the skype call.

* * *

 

Jonathan´s heart rate only got higher because the clock was nearing 8 pm which was the time Evan had decided he would pick him up on. Jonathan had texted him his address about an hour ago and the only thing he got back was an emoji of a dollar sign and a winky face. He had a slight idea what Evan´s thoughts behind the emojis might´ve been and he didn´t like that thought one bit or did he?

 _“10 minutes till liftoff!”_ Ryan wrote. _“Remember protection!”_ Luke commented in their group chat, but Jonathan did his ought most to ignore them and think about something else as long as he could. But as they always did to each other, Luke and Ryan kept a big stream of teasing and joking messages going into the chat, Jonathan´s phone making noises and buzzing nonstop. Jonathan decided to turn his phone off until he would come home again, so the guys wouldn´t keep distracting and harass him all night.

“Johnny! There´s a handsome guy in the door asking for you!” Jonathan´s mom yelled through the house and Jonathan was snapped from all the other thoughts he had. “Shit!” Jonathan mumbled to himself before he began running down the hallway, almost tripping over his own feet along the way. “No, no, no!” He kept repeating as he felt anything else but ready for this. He quickly got between his mom and Evan who stood in the doorway, lightly chatting which was something Jonathan wanted to avoid at all cost, but it was a little too late when Jonathan finally was there.

“Johnny, why didn´t you tell me you were going on a date?!” His mom asked with a surprised facial expression as she kept looking back and forth at them both. Jonathan had never talked about his sexuality to his mom, so with Evan showing up on their doorstep, saying they´re going on a date, he couldn´t hide it anymore, to say the least. Evan took a step back as he realized he´d got mixed into something more private than he would´ve wanted, something between a mother and her son to talk about.

Jonathan began to feel anxious about getting away from his mom suddenly, so he began pushing Evan out of the doorway and towards his car. “I´ll explain it when I get home again,” Jonathan assured his mom as Evan unlocked his car and Jonathan got inside on the passenger seat, but typical Evan wanted to have the last comment before they left. “He´ll be home tomorrow, I´m keeping him at my place for the night,” Evan said with a sly smirk and got in his car, closing the door behind him and driving off.

Jonathan sighed loudly as he looked over at Evan. “Did you really have to say it to her that way?” Jonathan asked in a complaining tone, but Evan´s sly smirk only grew on his lips which were impossible for Jonathan not to notice right away. Evan looked to his right over at Jonathan and placed his hand on his thigh while the other was on the steering wheel. “I always get the last word,” Evan answered which made goosebumps rise all over Jonathan´s body, he couldn´t control himself around this guy and he hated it, but at the same time, he kinda loved it.

After driving for almost 30 minutes straight, Jonathan needed to know where they were headed. “So, where are you taking me?” Jonathan asked in a low and anxious voice that Evan obviously loved. Evan´s smirk never faded, so he pressed his foot down harder, going way over the speed limit down the road. “We´re going to my place,” Evan said in a deep and husky voice, only making Jonathan´s anxiety rise in him. “I thought we were going on a date?” Jonathan asked confusedly, feeling a rush in him from going a high speed. Evan was toying with him, Jonathan knew that, but he still couldn´t shake the feeling it made him feel inside.

“Well, my dear Johnny boy, this is the date,” Evan finally answered, using his mother´s nickname for him which felt weird, but for some reason, it sounded good coming through his lips.

 


	4. Jaw bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! For people who are triggered by drugs, don´t read. (It´s not that much, but still)
> 
> Song for the chapter Two Feet - Your mother was cheaper

3 pers. pov.

Evan pulled into a long driveway which had a big mansion like house at the end of it. He parked his car right outside of the entrance to his house and unbuckled his seatbelt. Jonathan was just staring out the window on Evan´s huge house. Money wasn´t a problem for this guy, obviously, Jonathan thought to himself, but now that the drive was over, the reality of being with this guy was too close for comfort.

Jonathan´s door was opened and Evan reached his hand out to help Jonathan out on his feet. Jonathan fought everything in him that said to grab Evan´s hand because he hated how weak he made him feel, but no matter how much Jonathan hated losing, he lost his battle with himself.

Evan´s hands felt so soft holding his, it even made Jonathan´s knees tremble as he helped him out of the car. Evan noticed the control he already had over the guy and he knew this was gonna be an easy night, but good nonetheless. Evan led him inside his house just by holding his hand and Jonathan followed like a lost little puppy who had no idea where they were. That was the power he had over Jonathan, by a single touch and he was wrapped tight around his little finger.

Jonathan suddenly felt his stomach rumble from being hungry, but something in him held him from speaking, it was like he needed to ask for permission to talk, but that wasn´t the case at all, it was merely the vibe coming from Evan. “Don´t worry, I´ve prepared some delicious treats for you, just sit down,” Evan said in a voice that Jonathan just couldn´t get enough of and just as Jonathan sat down at the dining table, Evan brought in a lot of different kind of finger foods. “Did you make all of this yourself?” Jonathan gulped and asked carefully. Evan sat down right across from Jonathan and nodded proudly. “Yes, I did,” Evan answered and kept his eyes on Jonathan. “Eat,” Evan commanded and Jonathan had no courage to disobey, so he began tasting every little thing Evan had placed in front of him.

All these kinds of foods were so unfamiliar to him, nothing he´d ever had before, but by the way Evan had prepared it, it all looked very expensive. “Aren´t you eating anything?” Jonathan asked as he stuffed his mouth with something that tasted like chicken, but it looked nothing like it though. “My hunger can´t be satisfied with food,” Evan said in a candid tone in his voice which made Jonathan almost choke on the food that he was chewing on.

“But enough about me,” Evan started as Jonathan tried to catch his breath again and swallow his food. “What are you gonna use the money on?” Evan asked as he stood up and went over to his wine cabinet to get a bottle. Evan swiftly opened the bottle with a corkscrew and a “pop” sound was made as the cork was pulled out. Jonathan watched every little moment Evan made as if he knew that he would be jumped soon, but that never happened, Evan just elegantly poured himself a big glass of red wine and offered one to Jonathan too. Jonathan shook his head as a no thanks, but Evan insisted and made Jonathan take a big sip out of Evan´s glass.

Jonathan tried to break free of the eye contact him and Evan made so that he could answer him. “Um, I´m gonna give some to my mom, so she can pay off her bills and maybe we could move to someplace better,” Jonathan answered truthfully because why would he lie anyway. Evan carefully swirled the wine around his glass before placing the edge close to his bottom lip. Jonathan could practically follow the liquid from when it hit his lips and slid down his throat as he swallowed it, his Adam´s apple moving slightly up and then down. Evan was well aware of Jonathan´s eyes on him because he got him right where he wanted him.

“You´re very honest, I like that,” Evan confessed and licked a drop of wine of that hung off the edge of the glass, not breaking their eyes from each other. Evan acted so casual and in control like he´d done this a million times, which was probably true in Jonathan´s eyes.

“Do you like strawberries? I dipped these ones in chocolate,” Evan offered and took a plate out of the fridge filled with big chocolate covered strawberries. Jonathan´s mouth was watering at the delicious sight in front of him, his jaw almost hanging down too. He placed the plate down on the table and Jonathan reached his hand out as to pick one up, but Evan was quick to swat Jonathan´s hand away with his own. “No! Let me,” Evan´s tone was dulcet and almost slave bound Jonathan, he was scared of going against Evan´s words and commands, but he didn´t know why he couldn´t fight back. Evan picked up one of the big strawberries and with his other hand he lifted Jonathan´s head up by his chin, using only his thumb and index finger. Evan gently and very slowly slid the strawberry over Jonathan´s bottom lip, leaving a little trail of the chocolate that melted on his hot skin. Jonathan was digging his nails into his palms from clenching his fists so hard. Why was Evan doing this and why was Jonathan just allowing him to keep doing it to him. “Open up,” Evan commanded as he placed the berry right in the middle of Jonathan´s lips.

The power Evan had over him was too overwhelming for Jonathan, making it almost impossible for him to move any part of his body. “I said… OPEN!” Evan´s words were forceful and his eyes almost seemed yellow again in the dimly lighted room. Evan moved his hand so he was holding onto Jonathan´s jaw and with his fingertips, he dug into his skin hard, so Jonathan had no other option than to open his mouth up. Jonathan took a bite, his lips trembling from fear that was sneaking up on him.

Evan had realized what he´d just done and knew that it was already time to explain his certain “rules” that he needed Jonathan to follow. Evan ate the rest of the berry and got know on his knee in front of Jonathan, placing his hand on Jonathan´s thigh. He could see the rising fear in Jonathan´s eyes, they were even a bit wet from his sudden change of character, so Evan knew he had to calm Jonathan down. “I´m sorry I had to do that to you, Johnny,” Evan apologized and ran his finger slowly down Jonathan´s cheek. “But you need to follow my rules when you´re in my house,” Evan tilted his head and smiled. His voice was smooth and the tone sounded caring in a way.

“Rules?” Jonathan questioned him carefully as he tried not to break any again by asking. “Yes, the first and most important one is, that when I ask you to do something, you do it. It´s not a suggestion, but a command,” Evan started, his serious look melted holes into Jonathan. “Do you understand that?” Evan asked sweetly as he stood up again, now looking down at Jonathan who nodded his head.

“Second rule is, that I need you to promise me that you trust me and that you answer me honestly,” Evan raised his eyebrow. “Do you trust me, then grab my hand?” He asked and reached his hand out to Jonathan. Jonathan took in a deep lungful of air as he hesitantly laid his hand in Evan´s. Evan helped him up on his feet and suddenly intertwined their fingers, the grin appearing on his lips again. “Good, let´s proceed then,” Evan said and began leading Jonathan along in his big house.

They walked up some stairs that swirled in the middle, not that the swirl was necessary, but it sure looked cool and impressive to Jonathan. Evan was enjoying have Jonathan reacted to all of the things they saw on their way to their destination. For the first time, it felt like time stopped for a moment when he looked at Jonathan, the shine in his blue eyes when he looked around the place like a child in a toy store. He´d never felt like this before when leading his date upstairs just to fuck them, but why was he now? Why was he looking at Jonathan like he never wanted to let go of his hand?

Jonathan noticed Evan´s stare and also that he was walking slower than before. “So, where are you taking me?” Jonathan asked, his voice sounding a bit more confident that it was in the dining room. Evan shook his head and blinked when suddenly Jonathan´s voice hit his ears. “What did I say about trusting me?” Evan teased which made Jonathan roll his eyes at Evan´s slick attitude.

They finally arrived at a big and white double door that had gold handles. And as Jonathan had feared, behind the doors were Evan´s bedroom, a big king size bed right in the middle and something Jonathan just couldn´t wrap his mind around. Hanging on the ceiling right above the bed was a big mirror. Either the guy just loved himself that much that he had the need to look at himself 24/7 or else it was for something totally different. “Like my mirror?” Evan asked and gently pulled Jonathan inside, closing the door behind them. Jonathan walked a bit closer to his bed, his eyes still glued to the mirror on the ceiling.

“It´s very… Um… big, I guess… but can I ask you something?” Jonathan looked back at Evan, who to his surprise had removed his blazer. Jonathan bit the inside of his cheek to not let his thoughts wander away with him. “Yes, you can ask me anything,” Evan assured him as he folded his blazer neatly and laid it on a chair by the wall. “What… what is it for?” Jonathan´s words were almost stumbling over each other because, at the same time Jonathan spoke, Evan unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. “It´s for us both to enjoy,” Evan started to remove his belt.

“We´re able to look at each other from every angle,” His smirk spread across his face, from one corner of his mouth to the other. Evan walked closer to Jonathan and placed his hands on Jonathan´s shoulders, slowly removing Jonathan´s leather jacket down his arms. Jonathan´s jacket laid on the floor now by his feet, Evan´s hands tracing their way up Jonathan´s bare arms, leaving a sweet tingling trail on his skin. “Are you cold?” Evan asked as he could see the goosebumps on Jonathan´s skin peek through the places where his fingers ran over. “N-no, not at all…” Jonathan breathed out, his voice hitched a bit.

Ryan and Luke´s teasing words returned in his head, they were right after all. All Evan wanted was to get laid, but there was something about it. Evan paid so much that Jonathan just couldn´t deny him it, but even if he didn´t want it, he could easily say no to Evan and he surely would stop, so why didn´t Jonathan say no.

“Then, why are you shaking?” Evan was inches away from Jonathan´s face, their noses almost touching. Jonathan had no idea what to answer, he didn´t want Evan to yell at him again for being scared. “You know what? I have something that can help with that,” Evan assured him in a whisper, his hands slowly sliding away from his skin. Evan turned around and walked over to his dresser where there was a little silver box with deep carvings on the lid. It was only when Evan turned to face Jonathan again, that he could see what it was he had in the little box.

A thick stream of smoke seeped out through his lips and an all too familiar smell for Jonathan hit his nostrils. He quickly tried to cover his nose from the smoke. “Please, I don´t smoke, not anymore at least,” Jonathan defended himself, but Evan kept walking closer to his, taking hits from the joint in his hand. Evan grabbed Jonathan´s wrist and tried to remove his hand that covered his nose and mouth, but he reluctantly moved it away. “Relax, Jonathan,” Evan pressured and held the end of the smoke against Jonathan´s bottom lip. “The rules, Jonathan. I won´t hesitate,” Evan pushed and grabbed Jonathan hard by his jaw again. Jonathan gulped and finally breathed in the taste and scent, letting his lungs fill up to the brim with the deliciously feeling of the smoke, something part of him has missed.

Evan let go of Jonathan´s jaw and instead ran his fingers through Jonathan´s hair, a noise that could be described almost as a purr came from Jonathan´s throat. They both looked kinda in surprise by the sound, but Evan squinted his eyes, knowing that Jonathan was on the edge of surrender. Evan´s hand slid down Jonathan´s face gently and ended up holding his jaw again, but lightly and sweet this time. Evan sucked in a lungful of the smoke and Jonathan immediately figured out what he wanted. Jonathan opened his mouth lightly and the smoke Evan blew out through his pursed lips hit his tongue and the taste of it was even better this time.

Evan saw the way you grab someone´s jaw as a sign of dominance, you would have full control of someone by holding onto their jaw as hard as needed. Jonathan closed his eyes as Evan blew the smoke into his mouth slowly, but what Jonathan didn´t know was, that Evan was slightly approaching Jonathan´s lips with his. It was first when Jonathan could almost feel the heat from Evan´s face that he opened his eyes and was met by the brown and yellow intense tint of Evan´s eyes staring into his half-lidded.

By having that control over Jonathan´s head, he pulled his face closer, just close enough for their lips to brush together lightly.

And just by a single touch, Jonathan had given up in trying to resist Evan´s dominance. Jonathan moved the rest of the way, so their lips finally touched fully. Evan wasn´t too fond of Jonathan taking the step, but he would let him just this one time, all the other steps would only be led by Evan. Evan quickly found a fast pace he sat as their lips moved in sync with each other. Evan didn´t even ask for permission to let his tongue roam around in Jonathan´s mouth, he just did it and earned a gasp from Jonathan. Jonathan quickly learned to love the way Evan held his jaw tightly.

Jonathan stood with his hands up in front of his chest, not knowing where to put then and Evan soon noticed too. Evan gently grabbed Jonathan´s wrist and pulled his hand closer to his chest, sliding it up under his shirt. “You can touch me,” Evan allowed and Jonathan´s other hand soon followed up, feeling Evan´s warm and hard chest on his palms simply made his jaw and bottom lip tremble.

Evan took another whiff of the blunt in his hand. He blew it on Jonathan´s face lightly and made him take another hit before he trashed the rest. Jonathan´s limbs and body felt like jelly in Evan´s hands as he began kissing down Jonathan´s cheek to his jaw and lastly down to his neck. “You´re mine now,” Evan whispered out and he was right because Jonathan was gone in his high, together with his reasons to stop.


	5. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning! Completly nsfw!  
> Song for the chapter Little Mix - DNA

3 pers. pov.

“Breathe, Jonathan,” Evan told, his voice filled with passion for the younger guy in front of him. Jonathan tried to breathe in sync with Evan, his hands were shaking as he unbuttoned Evan´s shirt as he was told to, but it made his breathing uncontrollably and his body trembled with anxiety. Evan didn´t help at all with how he was touching him, his fingers everywhere on Jonathan´s body.

Evan placed one hand on Jonathan´s lower back and pulled him all the way into his body. “Are you a virgin, Jonathan?” Evan asked in a whisper as his warm air traced over Jonathan´s sensitive neck, the little hairs on his skin rising. “No, I-I´m not,” Jonathan shook his head lightly, but his head was suddenly pulled back by his hair as Evan had grabbed a handful of it, huffing out air through his nose on the wet spots Evan had made from his kisses. “Let me ask you again. Are you truly a virgin?” His voice had changed in a way that was hard to explain, he almost sounded abrasive in his tone.

After a few seconds, Jonathan finally picked up what Evan meant with truly being a virgin. What he meant was not if he had been on the giving end, but the receiving, simply if he´d ever been fucked before and the answer was no. “Then, yes, I am,” Jonathan said and he could practically feel Evan´s smile on his skin, his teeth gracing over it.

Evan pulled away and tilted his head. “What size are you?” Evan asked with a raised brow while Jonathan stood, looking at him confused. “I don´t know, medium?” Jonathan tried to answer, but honestly, Evan looked like he already knew. “Well, get naked then, I´ll be back in a minute,” Evan said in his commanding tone that Jonathan deep down couldn´t fight. Jonathan´s face was bright red, he couldn´t just get naked in some “strangers” house on command and what was Evan going to get? Clothes?

“Off!” Evan´s voice rang in his head as he stood in front of him, lightly tapping his foot impatiently. If Jonathan hadn´t smoked anything, he wouldn´t have had the courage to do anything. Jonathan began to slowly pull his shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground and that was Evan´s cue to go get what he wanted.

Jonathan sat in his underwear on the edge of Evan´s bed, pulling his socks off when Evan came back with something pink in his hands and it looked like the thing had laces on it. Evan almost snapped from seeing an almost naked Jonathan on his bed, but he had to keep his composure or else the whole illusion would be broken. Evan cleared his throat as he folded the piece of clothes out that revealed itself to be a little pink miniskirt. Jonathan stood up immediately, forgetting all about being in his underwear as he walked towards Evan with a raised hand. “No, no, no!” Jonathan refused as he finally stood face to face with the handsome and shirtless “stranger” who just had his plastered smirk on.

“Rules, Jonathan,” Evan pressed the miniskirt against Jonathan´s chest for him to take it. Jonathan took it and held it up in front of his crotch as he tried to spread it out as much as it could be stretched. “It´s not gonna cover anything!” Jonathan complained, but he knew by looking up at Evan that it wasn´t the reason for it, it shouldn´t cover up anything at all. “Just put it on,” Evan said and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the foot of the bed. “Come on, change!” Evan raised his voice because he hated to wait any longer than necessary. Jonathan began pulling the miniskirt up over his legs, but Evan quickly stood up and stopped him. “These are going off too before you put the skirt on,” Evan wasn´t playing any games anymore as he slid a finger around the hem of Jonathan´s underwear.

Jonathan gulped as Evan´s fingers almost touched him a little too close for comfort. “If you don´t change now, I´m gonna have to be hard on you!” Evan threatened and grabbed Jonathan by his jaw once again. Jonathan honestly felt like a dog I Evan´s hands, so why did he love it? why didn´t he just say no and leave?

Jonathan sighed and nodded, his proud leader character in him gave up again to someone who had much more control and was much stronger than he. He placed the miniskirt by his feet and closed his eyes, the fabric that was his underwear slid down his legs slowly. Jonathan´s breathing was unsteady as he was completely naked, his eyes still closed as he stepped into the skirt. The miniskirt was finally all the way up and felt tight around his waist, but it wasn´t the only thing he suddenly felt on his waist. A pair of hands and a smoke-filled breath hit him. Evan had lit another one and put it in Jonathan´s mouth for him to take a hit.

“Relax and keep your eyes closed,” Evan said and placed his hands on Jonathan´s shoulders, leading him over to, what Jonathan could only imagine, his bed. Evan gently helped Jonathan down on his back, his hands gliding down Jonathan´s bare legs, pushing them lightly to each side so they were spread. Jonathan could feel the cool air on his privates, with his legs spread wide open he felt like a toy laying like this and obeying every command and demands Evan had.

Jonathan made a little whimpering noise that caught them both off guard. Jonathan could hear the sound of Evan´s pants unzipping in front of him and completely out of control, Jonathan made the little noise again. “I love that sound,” Evan mumbled as he slid his hand up Jonathan´s leg to his knee. Jonathan could feel the bed move beneath his feet, Evan was crawling unto the bed and placing himself between Jonathan´s legs, both his hands on Jonathan´s knees, spreading them even more.

“You´re even prettier now, lying under me,” Evan slid his hands down Jonathan´s inner thighs, the little whimpering noises growing louder in Jonathan´s mouth. Evan leaned down and kept one hand between Jonathan´s legs. Evan´s chest was right on his, but worst of all, their lengths were now touching and Jonathan swallowed hard at the feeling as it was obvious that Evan was bigger than he was. Evan caught Jonathan´s lips again with his as he grinded his crotch against Jonathan, causing friction between the two of them. Jonathan tried his hardest not to give into Evan, trying his ought most not to get hard, but he was helpless, it was already happening.

Even though Jonathan couldn´t see anything, he knew what Evan was doing and he knew exactly where his hands were on him. Evan raised his body off Jonathan again, sitting on his knees in between his legs. “Sit up,” Evan commanded and got off the bed. Jonathan sat on his heels, the skirt feeling tighter than ever. Evan held his chin up with his thumb. “You have to keep your eyes closed, if you don´t I´ll have to punish you,” Evan´s voice had changed into a lust filled tone, slurring his words a bit. “Promise me,” Evan slid his thumb over Jonathan´s bottom lip, getting some of Jonathan´s saliva on his thumb. Jonathan nodded and clenched his hands around pieces of the skirt, holding his down so it could cover most of him.

Evan gently pulled down in Jonathan´s chin so he would open up. “Keep it open,” Evan said, but before Jonathan could respond, something was pushed into his mouth with brute force. It didn´t take long before Jonathan figured out that it was Evan´s hard cock pushing in, almost hitting the back of his throat and triggering his gag reflex. Jonathan´s hands quickly shot up and landed on Evan´s hips, pushing him back because he couldn’t breathe. “Hold it in, Jonathan! Breathe through your nose,” Evan commanded and tried to help Jonathan so he wouldn´t choke too bad.

He was fucking his mouth ruthlessly even though Jonathan hadn´t gotten used to it yet. A mix of saliva and another kind of fluid hung from the corners of his mouth. The taste was like nothing he´d ever had before and he had a hard time figuring out if he liked it or not. Evan´s fingers had wrapped around Jonathan´s hair tightly, using it to push himself in and out fast and hard.

“Hold on Jonathan, just a little longer,” Evan tried to calm him as he noticed small wet spots in the corner of Jonathan´s eyes. Evan´s pace began getting sloppy as Jonathan could hear grunting noises coming from the man in front of him. And without a warning, Jonathan felt something shoot the back of his throat, a warm liquid sliding down as he tried to swallow it. Evan pulled out slowly and a string of saliva and cum hung between Jonathan´s lips and his cock, almost connecting them. “You can close your mouth and open your eyes now,” Evan said and his tone was sweet and caring as he caressed Jonathan´s cheek lightly. Jonathan almost flinched from the gentle touch that felt so alien like to him at this moment.

He opened his eyes and he finally felt allowed to cough after holding it in for such a long time. Evan caught him as he coughed and tried to get his breathe back. Evan brushed him lightly through his hair with his fingers as Jonathan´s forehead rested against Evan´s thigh, his hands still placed on Evan´s hips.

“You´re so good,” Evan murmured and lifted Jonathan´s head up from his thigh, looking right into his eyes. Jonathan´s eyes were half-lidded and red from the toxins flowing around in his system, but he loved it even if some of it hurt and were a bit painful because he knew the best of the worst haven´t come yet, but it was about to.

Evan began pushing Jonathan by his shoulders gently, so Jonathan would lay down on his back. Evan constantly wanted to know if he was okay since he went a little rough on him, but he did amazingly for being his first time. Evan kept saying praising words to Jonathan like he was some kind of pet to him which was exactly the way Evan wanted him to feel. Evan wanted to be the one in charge at all time, that´s why he had the rules made.

Jonathan laid on his back once again with Evan between his legs, the only different thing this time was that he was allowed to look at him. The first place Jonathan´s eyes landed was indeed the mirror over them and he hated to admit it to himself, but Evan was right, he enjoyed to watch the guy on top of him a little too much. From how his shoulder blades moved under his tan skin and all the way down to his lower back that swayed in little circles between Jonathan´s legs.

Evan moved his hand up to Jonathan´s face and forced two of his fingers into Jonathan´s mouth. He leaned down and began licking Jonathan´s lips and the corner of his mouth too, some of his own saliva dripping into his mouth. He bit Jonathan´s lip and he whimpered once again. “You don´t want it to hurt, right?” Evan asked as he slowly retracted his fingers from Jonathan´s mouth, they almost dripped from the wetness. Evan pulled Jonathan´s right leg up and held it in the curve of his elbow, spreading Jonathan even more before he moved his wetted fingers down to Jonathan´s hole.

Jonathan´s arms immediately shot up and his hands placed on Evan´s shoulders, trying to push him off. Evan took it more as a sign that Jonathan hadn´t surrendered completely, so he pressed one of his fingers against Jonathan´s entrance, teasing him even more. Jonathan was hanging on a thin thread f either pushing Evan away or begging for more and Evan was well aware of that, it wasn´t the first time this had happened, so he knew exactly what to do to turn his subject into a begging and pleading mess beneath him. Evan leaned down to Jonathan´s neck and bit down hard into his skin, sucking on it and marking his territory with a bright purple bruise.

Evan now pressed both his fingers against Jonathan´s sensitive entrance, almost pushing them inside, but Evan needed Jonathan to beg for it first, he needed his confirmation to go further or else it wasn´t as fun for Evan. Jonathan was struggling with himself, trying not to give more in that he already had, but his body had already given up and was pleading to have Evan inside. “Nngh…” Jonathan was fighting his urges, but in the meantime, he couldn´t hold back his small moans. “Beg for me,” Evan whispered on Jonathan´s skin, making his whole body shiver with lust.  

“FUCK!... Please!” Jonathan suddenly yelled, he had lost again to Evan´s power over him. “Please what?” Evan asked, wanting him to say the full sentence of his needs. Jonathan bit his lip hard, the words rolled off his tongue like the most natural thing in the world. “Fuck me! Please, just do it!” and that was Evan´s cue he wanted. Evan finally pushed his fingertips in first, the rest of his fingers slid in easily. “AH!” Jonathan shouted and arched his back up, his eyes and mouth hanging wide open. Evan moved his fingers in and out in a scissor motion, trying to work Jonathan open and ready for something bigger.

Evan gently pulled his fingers out of Jonathan, shaking at the loss of friction and Evan´s touch that he was suddenly craving like nothing else mattered. Evan lifted the miniskirt up a bit to get a good look at Jonathan, who´s hard on raised up as the miniskirt was drawn to the side. Evan placed his palm on Jonathan´s erection just to torture him and show most importantly show Jonathan that he was in charge, that he decided when Jonathan could be pleasured. That was the biggest turn on for Evan, submission.

But now, even Evan was growing impatient. “All fours!” Evan´s almost growled and dug his nails into Jonathan´s hips, giving him no other choice as Evan began turning him himself with brute force. Jonathan flopped to his stomach and as he tried to lift himself up on his elbows, he was pushed down, face first into the pillow by Evan´s hand. Evan pulled the miniskirt off Jonathan all the way and pulled him up on his knees, now standing with his ass up high. Evan slid a finger over Jonathan´s hole and right after grabbed his own length, lining it up to Jonathan´s entrance. “Just do- AH! OW!” Jonathan shouted from the sudden length inside of him.

“IT HURTS!” Jonathan cried out, small tears from the pain rose in his eyes. “STOP!” Jonathan yelled again, but Evan knew since it was his first time that he just had to get used to him. “The pain will stop soon, I promise,” Evan assured him as he pushed deeper inside and pulling out a bit right after, repeating it gently. Jonathan tried to bite his thumb, but suddenly his eyes began to flutter and so did his stomach. His legs began turning into jelly under him, the pain was disappearing and replaced with pleasure, just as Evan had promised him.

Evan began thrusting faster as he felt Jonathan relaxing his muscles too. “Look how fast you got used to my cock. You´re such a slut!” Evan told him because it was the right time to call each other names. “Yes! Please more! Mmh…” Jonathan bit down into the pillow, he hated how he sounded, so weak and like the little slut that he actually was on the inside. “Do you want to cum?” Evan asked with a grunt following his words. “P-please! I-I can´t h-hold it!..” Jonathan stuttered through his moans as his face was pushed even hard into the pillow. “THEN BEG!” Evan growled and thrusted into him harder. “AH!… mmh…” Jonathan´s moans were loud and it was almost impossible for him to form any words, not to mention a whole sentence.

Jonathan used all his strength to reach down after his own neglected cock, but Evan soon noticed and grabbed his wrist before he got the chance. “P-please!” Jonathan pleaded and Evan finally gave in to Jonathan´s pleading words, wrapping his fingers around Jonathan´s length that was slick with precum. It didn´t take Evan much effort to tip Jonathan over the edge as he almost immediately came in his hand, his legs giving up under him, so Evan had to hold him up manually.

“Stand up!” Evan commanded in a hard tone as he didn´t have the strength in himself to do it anymore. “I-I can´t!” Jonathan stuttered from the overstimulation. Evan was getting angry and let it out on Jonathan but going harder, he didn’t blame him though, he simply couldn´t. “FINE!” Evan grunted and wrapped an arm under Jonathan´s waist and placed his chest against Jonathan´s back.

Evan´s thrust finally grew uneven and sloppy as Jonathan could tell that it didn´t take long now for him to hit the spot too. And Jonathan was right, just a few thrust later he felt the warm fluids shoot inside of him, a whole new unexplainable sensation flew through his body, something he knew he could get addicted too if he wasn´t careful.   



	6. Flirt right back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that fits is, of course, Blackbear - Flirt right back :P

3 pers. pov.

 _“He´s not answering anymore… I think he turned his phone off,”_ Luke wrote in their chat group. _“Yeah, probably. Were we to mean?”_ Ryan answered back and Luke could almost feel the shame coming from Ryan through his text. _“Nah, he can take it,”_ Luke texted back, trying not to make all of their teasing words towards Jonathan such a big deal.

R: _“I just hope he calls or something tomorrow then…”  
_ L: _“Don´t worry! He´s a big boy now and doesn´t need or protection anymore like in preschool!”  
_ R: _“Yeah, you´re probably right.”  
_ L: _“Dude, I´m always right! But are you doing anything now?”  
_ R: _“No, why? Are you inviting me on a date too?”  
_ L: _“You would like that! But I thought of going out and get something to eat, wanna come?”  
_ R: _“Sure, I´m actually hungry too.”  
_ L: _“Good, I´ll pick you up in a few.”_

Ryan put his phone in his pocket again and went downstairs where his parents sat on the couch watching tv. “Hey, mom?” Ryan walked closer to his parents and placed himself right in front of her, blocking her view of the tv. She tried moving side to side, but to no avail, not until she would look at Ryan and give him the attention he needed. Ryan used this trick a lot when he wanted to ask them anything and it worked. “Yes, sweetie, what is it?” His mom finally looked up at him. He had a smug smile on his lips, but he always had that when he used his little trick.

“Luke is picking me up in a few minutes and we´re going out to eat, so I just wanted to let you know,” Ryan said sweetly, but his mom looked at him confused. “Why are you going out? We ate for half an hour ago! Are you still hungry because we have leftovers in the fridge?” His mom asked and sat up straight on the couch. Ryan´s dad had fallen asleep in the one end of the couch and was snoring with his head hanging to one side. “Well, I´m not that hungry, I just wanna hang with Luke,” Ryan explained and leaned on his hip, his eyes looking anywhere else than at his mom who he knew had a smile on her face.

“Alright, just don´t get into trouble,” his mom said, but right as her words left her mouth, a knock on the door was heard. Ryan´s mom stood up and went over to open up for Luke as Ryan went upstairs again to get his jacket. They greeted each other in the doorway with a little hug. “Ryan had to get his jacket,” his mom explained but squinted her eyes as she looked at Luke. “Shouldn´t you get shaved soon?” She teased and padded Luke on the cheek as Ryan finally came down and squeezed passed his mom. “Don´t be home too late,” his mom said and kissed Ryan right on his temple as they said their goodbyes.

“Dominos! My secret late night cheesy lover!” Luke joked and stretched his arms as he opened the door to the pizza place, holding it for Ryan. “It´s no secret, dude,” Ryan teased and sat at their usual table in the corner, looking at the menu card. Luke was already at the counter, ordering the usual while Ryan still thought about the many options, bobbing his head a little to the music playing in the background. Luke went over to the table and pulled a chair out, sitting on it reversed, his legs on each side.

“I don´t know what to get,” Ryan threw the card out of his hands and leaned his head on his hand. “I´ll order you something good, I know what you like,” Luke stood up again and winked to Ryan before he turned and headed for the counter again. Ryan sat back with his mouth almost hanging open and a red tint on his cheeks. Ryan shook his head fast when Luke had ordered, so he wouldn´t notice his weird look on his face. “You look like someone who´s just seen a titty pop out,” Luke laughed and sat down again.

Luke and Ryan had been out without Jonathan before, it wasn´t that often, but they´ve done it before and every time they did, something would hit Ryan and he didn´t know why or what it was. Luke would sometimes say these things to Ryan and it would get him all kinds of messed up and he would have no clue to why it got him feeling that way. Was he flirting with him? And if he was, then why him?

Thoughts filled Ryan´s head, so he wasn´t listening to a single word leaving Luke´s mouth, actually, he was looking at Luke´s mouth move, just not listening. “Dude!” Luke snapped his fingers in Ryan´s face, making him blink a few times and finally focusing straight. Luke tried not to think further on why Ryan zoned out while staring at him. Ryan actually did that a lot now that Luke thought about. Was Ryan flirting with him? The same weird thoughts came to Luke, so they sat in silenced and tried not to look at each other.

“Order 12 and 26 are ready!” The man behind the register yelled to Luke, who got up from his seat quickly as he also tried to escape the awkward silence that suddenly had happened between the two. Luke came back not long after with two pizzas in his hands that he placed on the table before he sat down again. Ryan opened his pizza box and his eyes widened. “See, I know what you want,” Luke teased as he stuffed his mouth with pizza, a cheese string hanging from the corner of his mouth. Without hesitation, Ryan reached over and removed the cheese from Luke and right after ate it himself. Luke stiffened at the act, staring at Ryan with a confused look. “What? It´s just cheese,” Ryan said and winked before he began picking up a slice of his own and taking a big bite of the greasy goodness.

Ryan still sat and nodded his head to the music while eating and with the piece between them, Luke finally noticed what the chorus said in the song. _Flirt right back._ Luke thought to himself and got a little smug smile on his lips. The idea of “flirting” back to Ryan hit Luke like a meteor, it sounded too fun not to do. Luke thought about small things to do to mess with Ryan like little touches here and there, maybe winking because that seemed to hit in the right spot with Ryan, but fuck it if it didn´t get to Luke too.   
They were done eating and leaving the pizza place after paying for their food. “Wanna head to my place and watch a movie or play anything?” Luke asked as they walked, the streetlights lighting up the streets they walked down on. Ryan stuck his hands into his jacket´s pockets, his breath visible in the cold air. “Sounds fun enough, I really don´t have anything else to do,” Ryan shrugged his shoulders, not looking at Luke, just down at his own feet. Luke knew that he was thinking about Jonathan, he worried about him too much in Luke´s opinion and it kinda pissed him off because why did he care so much about Jonathan all of a sudden? Luke hated how it made him feel because he couldn´t explain why.

Luke made a little change in his walking, so their arms would suddenly brush against each other and he could feel that Ryan noticed it. “You don´t have to watch a movie with me if you don´t want to,” Luke said and looked at Ryan who still had his eyes on the ground. “No, I want to and I need to think of something else than how Jonathan´s date is going,” Ryan explained and sighed a little too loud for Luke´s liking. “I don´t understand why you worry so much,” Luke said with a visible groan following that Ryan immediately picked up on. Ryan chuckled to himself lightly at the thought of Luke being jealous.

“What´s so funny?” Luke said a little confused and annoyed at the same time. Even though Luke would rather hear Ryan laugh than sigh. “You are,” Ryan said and chuckled again, but he had no intentions of explaining why he laughed at Luke.

They were finally at the door to Luke´s home. “Come on, man, it´s freezing!” Ryan pushed Luke and laughed. “Shut up! I can´t see a damn thing!” Luke said and looked irritated at his bundle of keys in his hand. Ryan was growing impatient and snatched the keys out Luke´s hand, picking out the right one. “It´s this one, you idiot,” Ryan teased and turned the key in the door, hearing it finally click open. “How did you?” Luke said semi-amazed that Ryan remembered such small things. “Because every fucking time Jonathan or I visit you, we have to stand and wait for 15 minutes for you to find the right key!” Ryan explained, but he also wanted to get on Luke´s nerves by knowing which of his keys goes to where.

Ryan threw his jacket on an armchair like he always did at Luke´s place, going straight for the kitchen to get some water. “We have to be a little quiet because my parents are sleeping,” Luke said in a low voice and pulled Ryan´s head out of the sink. “And have you ever learned to use a towel or something?” Luke teased as he reached his hand up to Ryan´s face and dried some drops of water off his lips, his thumb lightly brushing over his bottom lip, but that was all on purpose on Luke´s end.

Ryan let himself be pulled away into Luke´s room because he was dumbstruck once again by Luke´s actions, not able to fully move anywhere on his own. But this time was different though, Ryan could somehow feel that Luke meant to touch his lip like it was all on purpose, he could just feel it, but it still felt sincere which was the thing that got to him the most.

Through the evening it had almost become a game for the both of them, who could get the other to blush the most by not doing much. _Flirt right back._

Luke threw his controller at the ground in rage from losing at Mario Kart to Ryan. “It´s not fair! You hit me with like 6 red shells in a row!” Luke yelled at Ryan who just sat back and laughed at how into games Luke got. “I´m just better than you, admit it!” Ryan teased and crossed his arms as he sat crossed legged on the floor in front of Luke. Luke growled low under his breath, he could never admit that anyone was better than him in anything, he had too much pride to ever do that.

“All I´m saying is that I´ll always beat you in Mario Kart,” Ryan kept his teasing up, getting on Luke nerves, his head flushing red from the rage filling him. “I dare you to say that again!” Luke had almost hit his limits of how much defeat he could take, but Ryan just looked at him with a smirk. “I am…” Ryan started, drawing it out. “Better!” Ryan finished with a selfish smirk, but that was all he managed to do before he was tackled to the floor with Luke sitting on top of him, pinning him down. “You cheated! Admit it!” Luke yelled at him, but Ryan couldn´t stop laughing as Luke´s knees pressed against his sides.

“Stop!” Ryan shouted as Luke held his wrists together with one hand and tickling him with the other. Luke was obviously the strongest in the group, but he was also the one with the most rage and bad language in him, so if anyone bullied Ryan or Jonathan, Luke stood up against the bullies and could scare them away. Ryan was more the type of guy you would come to if you had problems, he was just someone you could cry your heart out too and he would never judge you, ever.

“I´ll stop if you admit that you only won because of the items you got!” Luke exclaimed in a rough voice as he kept tickling Ryan. “Okay! Okay! Just stop, please!” Ryan said in defeat, sighing when Luke retracted his hands and crossing then. “So?” Luke asked, waiting impatiently as he still sat on Ryan who´s arms were still laying over his head. “I admit that I beat you because of luck and not my amazing skills,” Ryan joked a bit, but it was good enough for Luke though.

The door to Luke´s room suddenly opened and Luke´s mom stood in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes. “What the heck is going on in here?” She asked tiredly and a bit annoyed from waking up to their noise and commotions. Her eyes got wide from the scene in front of her. Luke sitting on top of Ryan on the floor and half of Ryan´s shirt was pulled up, showing his stomach. “He beat me in a game, but he cheated!” Luke explained as they both looked at his mom standing in the door. “Well, that explains it all,” She rolled her eyes with a smile and closed the door again.

Ryan finally had his chance to push Luke off him because he got distracted by his mom. Ryan raised himself a bit on his arms right before he gave Luke a big push to his chest, making Luke fall backward and landing on his back. “Tell your mom anything you want, but the truth is that I still beat you, items or not,” Ryan smirked again, but he knew what was coming at him as he saw the playful look in Luke´s eyes as he sat up straight again.   


	7. Fix and forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter X Ambassadors - Unconsolable

3 pers. pov.

It was Thursday, something that should sound like a normal school day, but it wasn´t. Jonathan had been home from school ever since that date and the only thing his friend had heard from him was a single text, _“I´m home.”_ And nothing more. Ryan and Luke had both tried to call or text him but without any luck.

“I´m going over there after school! Something´s wrong, I know it!” Luke exclaimed at the lunch table. “I´ll come with you,” Ryan said, but got a serious stare back from Luke that just told him he shouldn´t. “I think it´s better if I go alone,” Luke trailed off and looked away from Ryan. “Why? He´s my friend too,” Ryan protested, but he already knew he had lost. This wasn´t something they should be fighting over and Luke was right, he knew that. “He doesn´t need to be attacked with questions from both of us,” Luke tried to explain and sighed as he stood up from the table. “Something happened to our little brother, Ryan and I´m going to fix it,” Luke assured him, looking down at him as he picked at his lunch.

Luke jumped on his board right after lunch and skipped the last class because how Jonathan felt was more important to him. Ryan stayed in school even though everything in him told to go after Luke, but he was right in that Jonathan didn´t need both of them and Luke had always been a little closer to him than Ryan.

Luke finally arrived at the small house at the end of the street and threw his board in the grass before running up on the porch and knocking on the door. Luke kept knocking until Jonathan´s mom opened up, looking at him confused and like she´s just woken up.

“Luke? Why are you here?” She asked and rubbed at her eye, opening the door so Luke could come inside. “Is Jonathan home?” Luke asked with a voice that sounded filled with worry. “Yes, he´s in his room, but he´s been there since he came home Sunday. Do you have any idea what happened?” She began to worry too because Jonathan hadn´t acted like this before, well, not since his sister left. “I have a slight idea, but I´m going to find out,” Luke assured his mom, placing a hand on her shoulder before he moved passed her. “Fix him, please,” she said in a begging and sad tone as Luke walked down to Jonathan´s room.

* * *

 _“I´ve paid you, I don´t need you anymore.”_  
“Get out of my car! We both got what we wanted, right?!”  
“You´re not my first and you´re definitely not my last!”   
“Why are you crying?”  
“You got your money! What more do you want from me?!”  
“It´s over. Go home.”

* * *

 

The last words ever spoke to him as he dropped Jonathan off by his house repeated themselves inside his head, making him feel worthless on the inside and out. He was laying under is covers only in his underwear, even though he was cold and freezing, he did nothing about it. His room stank of marijuana, cigarette smoke and cheap beer that he had smuggled into his room at night, a time where he was sure his mom was asleep. His eyes could only be described as bloodshot, with dilated pupils from the smoke.

Jonathan heard a knock on his door, but he just rolled on his bed to the other side, groaning loudly and irritated because he thought it was his mom again, asking for him. “Will you open up for me?” Luke asked in a low and careful voice, but the sound of it being Luke and not his mom brought tears to his eyes. “I´m coming in and you can´t stop me,” Luke´s steady tone made Jonathan shake in his bed, he knew one of them would come over one day, but he wasn´t ready, he hadn´t healed yet. 

Luke opened the door and was hit by the smell of something he´d hoped he would never smell coming from Jonathan again. “Oh no, Jon…” Luke held his own tears back from seeing his friend in this kind of state, a broken down human. Luke tried to walk around the empty bottles and ashtrays that laid scattered on his floor. Luke walked over to his bed where he lay curled up in one end under the covers. Luke sat down on the edge, the trembling coming from Jonathan was shaking the bed. Luke tried to place his hand on Jonathan, but he flinched at his touch, so he quickly removed it.

“What has he done to you?” Luke whispered, his own breath feeling heavy at the thought of what this “buyer” could have done to him. Must´ve been something big for Jonathan to end up like this, was what Luke thought to himself. “I´m so sorry,” Luke said and tried to pull the blanket at bit down so he could see Jonathan´s face. He was honestly a complete mess to look at. His hair, his face, his skin and his body, fucked up by words from one single man.

“What did he do? Tell me… make me understand!” Luke said raising his voice just a bit. Jonathan pulled his legs further up and turned so he could sit up. “He did this!” Jonathan suddenly said and pulled the covers off himself in a swift move. Blue and purple bruises formed as handprints on his hips and reddish hickeys all the way down from his neck to his thighs. Tears fell from Jonathan´s red and puffy eyes. Luke scooted closer to Jonathan who sat in his underwear, hugging his knees to his chest.

Luke placed his hand on Jonathan´s shoulder and gently pulled, tipping his body weight so he slowly leaned over to Luke. Jonathan´s head was placed on Luke´s shoulder, his tears wetting Luke´s shirt as Luke hugged him tight into his body and gently stroking him over the head. “He just kept going at it and touching me” Jonathan whispered through sighs and sniffles. “Then why didn´t you say no or try to stop him?” Luke tried to get some answers as he also tried to calm him. “Because…” Jonathan started, but it was hard for him to continue because he knew Luke wouldn´t like the answer. “What?” Luke lifted his head gently to look at him, Jonathan´s eyes half-lidded, but he suddenly got a sorrowful smile as if what he was about to say was a sin or disgusting even. “Because I liked it…” Jonathan´s head tilted back as Luke retracted his arms from holding Jonathan´s body tight.

Jonathan´s eyes filled with tears again as Evan´s words repeated themselves again in his head. “And now I can´t forget him…” His voice broke in the middle of the sentence. “I´ve tried everything to forget…” Jonathan explained a Luke looked around his room again, but Luke´s attention was quickly shot to Jonathan again as he felt Jonathan´s hand on his arm. Luke´s eyes were met by the bloodshot ones that belonged to Jonathan, their faces inches from each other. “I just wanna forget him,” Jonathan whispered, his breath still reeking of marijuana. Luke placed his hand on Jonathan´s neck and pulled him closer, so they could rest their foreheads on each other´s. Luke felt some of Jonathan´s tears fall and land on his skin on his bare arm.

“Please, help me,” Jonathan said through his tears, but that was all he managed to say before he did something that Luke never expected would happen in a million years. Jonathan had tilted his head a bit which made their lips connect in a kiss.

Luke didn´t have feelings for Jonathan, he was like a brother to him, but desperate times calls for desperate measures or that was what Luke told himself. His friend was in a desperate need of forgetting some dude who did him wrong and if this was what he wanted, then fuck it.

Luke pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and his other hand tracing down Jonathan´s chest to his hip. Luke´s gently touches made his body shiver as he slowly fell backward, lying down on his bed again. Luke followed, not departing their lips once as he moved on top of Jonathan and began pulling his shirt off with Jonathan helping him. Skin against skin and Jonathan was loving the sudden warmth he got from Luke, but Luke didn´t seem to care about how cold Jonathan actually was.

“Mmh…” Jonathan moaned a little through his chapped lips as Luke had moved his hand down and started to palm Jonathan´s erection through his boxers. Luke had no intentions of having sex with Jonathan at all because he could never go that far, he just wanted to help and make him feel better. Jonathan began pulling his own underwear off, Luke suddenly getting a hold of his length and another moan could be heard coming from Jonathan´s mouth.

“More…” Jonathan began to beg just like he did to Evan, but Luke was hesitating to do so, he actually began to doubt how far he could go without ruining anything or if everything already had been ruined between them as friends. But Jonathan kept pulling in Luke´s pants as he spread his legs even more. Jonathan began to unzip Luke´s pants, but Luke didn´t know whether to stop him or let him do it because if he did let him, it would only lead to one thing, that Luke wanted to avoid.

Jonathan had gotten his hand in Luke´s boxers and began to pull, his fingertips gracing over Luke´s member. He tried his best not to let Jonathan carry him away, but it was a little too late to stop Jonathan now. Luke held his breath but quickly sighed as Jonathan had grabbed around his erection fully. “Oh, fuck it!” Luke grunted out and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees and lining himself up to Jonathan´s entrance, but he was hesitant with going in. “Do it!” Jonathan moaned and scratched his nails down Luke´s back while pulling him closer.

Tears were still falling down Jonathan´s cheeks, both from the pain of Luke inside him and his thoughts about Evan. Even with all of this going on, he still couldn´t seem to forget him and the way he made him feel. Evan made him feel something that he never wanted to feel again, but somehow, he still craved it, he craved for Evan to touch him again, he made him feel special.

I didn´t take much for Jonathan to tip over and cum all over his stomach and some landing on his chest. Luke had slowed down a bit and was keeping his calm, but he decided to pull out before he came too. Jonathan just laid with his legs still spread, not wanting to move as the stream of tears continued down his face, they felt never-ending. Luke pulled his underwear and pants on again and went out to the bathroom to get some paper towels for Jonathan. Luke came back, sat down beside Jonathan and began to clean up his mess he made on himself. “You don´t have to,” Jonathan sniffled and looked up at Luke. “No, but I want to and I just feel like I´ve used you, that´s why I stopped,” Luke explained and threw the towels in the bin by Jonathan´s desk.

Jonathan sighed heavily and pulled his underwear on again before he sat up on his bed. “Don´t feel that way,” Jonathan tried to assure him as he brushed his hand down Luke´s arm. “Not any friend could have done what you just did to help. You have to give yourself a bit credit for that,” Jonathan comforted Luke with a weak and sweet crooked smile. Luke smiled back because Jonathan was right, not anyone could have done that, but he couldn´t help but feel guilty as Ryan came to his thoughts.

Luke needed to know if they should keep what happened between them or if anyone should know, the who? “What do we tell Ryan when you come back to school?” Luke asked worried, he didn´t want anyone to feel hurt. “It´s not like we´re looking at each other differently after this, right?” Jonathan asked curiously and a bit worried too of what Luke would answer. “No, you´re my friend and you´ll always be,” Luke answered back truthfully and Jonathan felt relieved because he felt the same way. “But Ryan is our friend too and he doesn´t deserve us to keep anything hidden from him…” Luke looked down at his feet from the dread of telling Ryan the truth. “I guess you´re right,” Jonathan replied as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  

Luke had left Jonathan´s house and stood out on the street, rain pouring down on him, but he didn´t really care. He had his phone in his hand that he clenched tightly around, knowing that he had an important phone call to make that he dreaded with all his being.

R: _“Hey, Luke! How´s Jonathan?”  
_ R: _“Luke?”  
_ R: _“Hello?”  
_ L: _“He´s in a hole again, but that is not why I called…”  
_ R: _“Like last year? Is he smoking again?”  
_ L: _“Ryan… I…”  
_ R: _“What is it? Please tell me, you´re making me worried dude!”  
_ L: _“I…”  
_ R: _“Tell me for fuck sakes!”  
_ L: _“I had sex with Jonathan…”  
_ L: _“Ryan? Hello?”  
_ L: _“Please answer me…”  
_ L: _“Hello?..”_

The beeping noise hit Luke´s ear. Ryan had hung up the phone, leaving Luke standing in the rain with his phone to his face. He covered his face with his hands and fell down to his knees in a puddle of rainwater. “What the fuck have I done?” Luke said to himself as he couldn´t tell the difference between raindrops and tears falling down his cheeks. _“Ryan… I´m sorry…”_


	8. Don´t cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter X Ambassadors - Litost

3 pers. pov.

Evan turned in his office chair as he heard the familiar sound of someone calling him on Skype. “Speak!” Evan commanded in a playful tone as he picked up the call from Tyler. “So, how did the date go?” Tyler asked curiously as he thought of Evan´s words about how to get laid. “I went like it should, but…” Evan trailed off and turned on his chair, so he was out of the camera sight. “But what?” Tyler sat back because he´d never gotten this tone from Evan before, he almost sounded sad or bleak in his tone. “He… cried?” Evan sat in wonder still, his voice not changing, but he turned around to face Tyler again. “Cry? Why would he cry?” Tyler kept his questions up, but it wasn´t something he usually asked about when talking about Evan´s date.

Evan rested his head on his hand, still thinking about that one guy who cried in his car without saying a word. Time almost stood still when Evan first noticed Jonathan´s first tear rolled down his cheek, making a little wet spot on his shirt as it fell. “I don´t know why he cried, he just did,” Evan´s tone was harsh, making Tyler go silent. “THEY NEVER CRY! THEY SHOULDN´T!” Evan yelled in frustration and pushed himself away from his desk, leaving Tyler taken aback.

Evan hung up the call with Tyler without saying goodbye. Never once had any of his dates cried in his car when setting them off at their homes, but this one guy broke the norm and stood out right from the beginning. It wasn´t just the crying, there were more things that Jonathan did throughout their date that Evan just couldn´t get out of his mind. Tyler wasn´t helping with all of his questions, they just made Evan more agitated and angry, but not at Tyler nor Jonathan, but himself. 

Evan stood up and went over to his mini bar, pouring himself a glass of rum. He downed the first full glass quickly and poured himself another one. He walked upstairs and into his bedroom, everything stood as they did that day, even the miniskirt laid on the floor by the bed. Evan crouched down and picked it up, clenching it a bit in his hand before he stood up again and took a sip of the rum. The scenes of Jonathan replayed in Evan´s mind as he slowly walked around the room, it was even like he could sense Jonathan still being there with him.

His smile, his scent, how he moved and obeyed him without questioning him. How perfect that skirt fit and looked on him and how soft his skin felt under his touch. He simply couldn´t get the image of Jonathan out of his head and it was even to the point that he had memorized every little detail of his face that he could remember. “STOP!” Evan suddenly shouted and threw his glass at the wall beside his bed, pieces of broken glass flying and scattering everywhere. Evan slid down the wall behind him, his hands in his hair and his eyes closed violently. Evan was pulling at his hair for his thoughts to stop harassing his mind, pictures of Jonathan infecting his brain and the replay of Jonathan´s tears rolling down his cheeks.

“What the fuck is happening to me?!” Evan began speaking to himself as he wandered his big and empty house alone in the middle of the night. Evan had to admit that he sometimes felt lonely, having this much space for just one person could get boring and he actually wanted someone by his side at times, but he wouldn´t let himself have that joy, he just couldn’t.

Evan went down to his kitchen and opened the fridge only to find the rest of the chocolate covered strawberries he´d made for Jonathan. Evan could´ve sworn that he felt a tear creep up into the corner of his eyes as he looked at the plate in the fridge. “Goddamn it…” Evan mumbled to himself as he closed the fridge again a little to violently as he heard some things rumble inside of it. He sat down on a chair at the dining table, the one he sat on too when Jonathan was there, sitting right across from him. Why wouldn’t the scenarios stop playing in his head, why was he so god damn special and unique compared to the rest of them? Those were the questions that floated around Evan through the nights and days even.   

Evan fell asleep in an armchair in the bedroom that night, he couldn´t get himself to lay down in that bed again, not now at least. He tried sitting on it, but it was like there was someone with him, laying behind him and reaching out for him to lay down. He might even have seen a shadow move out of the corner of his eyes and he knew who the movement belonged to.

“Why the fuck would you cry?” Evan breathed out at 4 am in the night. The room was dark, but he could clearly see the silhouettes of the bed in front of him. Evan walked closer to his bed, the sound of glass breaking under his feet was loud as he moved closer. He hadn´t had the energy to clean the broken glass up from earlier. Evan sat down on the edge of the bed again and he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, a breath on his neck and a voice he couldn´t get out of his head. _“Evan, please touch me,”_ the voice whispered and made Evan turn around quickly, only to discover that he was still alone in his bedroom. His mind was simply just playing tricks with him, to the point where he didn´t feel alone whenever he walked into his bedroom.

_“You have 1 new voice message.”_

_“Hey, man it´s Tyler. You haven´t answered my phone calls or texts the past few days and you haven´t come to work either. I just wanted to call to hear if you´re alright… Listen just… call me back, man…”_

Evan listened to the phone beep after Tyler´s message had ended. The voice message was two days old and Evan still hadn´t called back, but just as he was about to take a sip of his wine, he heard the doorbell ring, so he stood up in shock. He hesitated to go down and check because he couldn´t tell sounds apart that happened in his head and those that really was anymore. The doorbell rang again, so he finally decided to check who it was.

Evan looked out through his spy hole in the door and saw Tyler on the other end, so he quickly opened all of his locks he had gotten installed. Evan reached his arm out and grabbed Tyler by his jacket, pulling him inside harshly. “Get in!” Evan said frantically and hurried to lock all the locks again. Tyler scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Evan confused. Evan was wearing dirty black slags, a white shirt where some of the buttons were missing. Visible sweat ring under his arms and on his back, plus he had some red wine stains on his shirt too. His face wasn´t too good looking either with the unshaven stubbles and the ungroomed hair sticking out everywhere. All in all, he looked like a mess to Tyler.

“Slow down, dude!” Tyler grabbed Evan´s wrists gently and turned him, so he could look at him properly. “What´s going on?” Tyler finally asked, letting go of Evan´s wrists and sighed, but Evan was numb, the only thing he did was to point up to his bedroom door which was closed. Tyler squinted his eyes and began to walk over and up the stair, but Evan quickly stopped him before he could turn the knob. “NO!” Evan shouted and placed himself in front of the door. “Don´t open it! He´s in there!” Evan said in a loud whisper as if someone was listening to them. “Who? What are you talking about?!” Tyler sounded worried as he looked down at Evan, his eyes were red and frantic looking.

“Jonathan!” Evan whispered and pulled the pink miniskirt out of his pocket, holding it up in Tyler´s face. Tyler looked a bit disgusted and tried to get it away from his face. “Sick, dude! I know you haven´t washed that thing after use!” Tyler exclaimed and he knew he was right as Evan fiddled with it with both his hands, rubbing the fabric between his fingers and looking at it if it was something holy.

“I`ve never seen you act like this over somebody,” Tyler said, still with a confused look in his eyes. But he wanted to open the door and see what Evan held from him, so he decided to shove Evan out of the way and open the door anyway. Being bigger and stronger than Evan, made it no problem for Tyler to do so. “No, please!” Evan begged, but it was too late, Tyler had already opened the door and stepped inside the dark room. Tyler flipped the switch and the scene came to his view.

The bed sheets had been pulled off and torn, old stains from alcohol ran down the wall from Evan throwing his glass at it. His dresser had been emptied all over the floor and lastly, the mirror over his bed was broken to pieces. This was all Evan´s doing, but he kept blaming it on Jonathan for trashing his room.

Evan stood in the doorway, scared to step into the room as he held the skirt close to his chest. Tyler just walked around, looking at everything in horror that one guy could make Evan do this. “So, what if he fucking cried?!” Tyler exclaimed as he turned to face Evan, but Evan placed his finger in front of his lips, hushing at Tyler. “SHH! He doesn´t like when you ask him that!” Evan said, but Tyler stormed over and grabbed Evan by his shoulders. “HE´S NOT HERE! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Tyler angrily yelled into his face and shook him by his shoulders. “Then, explain why I hear his voice everything I sit on my bed!” Evan tried, but it only got Tyler´s eyes to widen at the thought of his friend losing it. “I feel him touching me too…” Evan whispered and liked his lips as he tried to avoid eye contact with Tyler.

Tyler sighed as he let go of Evan´s shoulder, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a weird can on Evan´s nightstand. Tyler went over and picked up the can. “Dog food? Why the hell do you have a can of dog food in here? You don´t even own a dog!” Tyler pointed to the can, giving Evan an intense stare of confusion. “Oh, I know…” Evan started and took the can out of Tyler´s hand, placing it back on the nightstand. “Jonathan told me he wanted a dog,” Evan smiled weirdly as he turned and looked up at Tyler again. “Of course, he did!” Tyler threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes as he gave up in trying to make sense of what Evan was talking about.

Tyler gently pulled Evan out of the bedroom and closed the door behind them. “Listen… this dude obviously left something in your head that you can´t seem to get out for some weird reason,” Tyler trailed off and placed a finger on Evan´s forehead, while Evan looked up at his finger, crossing his eyes. “I think the best thing you can do is actually call him,” Tyler suggested and assured him at the same time as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. “No! I´ll seem desperate and he´ll just feel good because… It´ll break the illusion! I can´t call back, I never do!” Evan tried to excuse himself out of it by going back into his selfish and egocentric character. “Well, that needs to change and today!” Tyler sat his foot down and reached his hand out for Evan to give him his phone.

Evan was happy to have a friend like Tyler by his side, even though he was stubborn as hell and sometimes an asshole to him, but Evan needed that kind of friend to slow down his ego when it boiled over at times. Tyler was the down to earth guy that pulled Evan down with him if his head was too far up his own ass or in the sky. But this time Evan acted like he´d never seen before like a madman, but Tyler was still calm, he just had to be if he wanted to be able to help at all.

Tyler began scrolling through Evan´s phone with the recent numbers and one stood out. “That´s his! I memorized it…” Evan trailed off and got a weird look from Tyler who rolled his eyes. “Of course, you did,” Tyler mumbled to himself and sighed. Tyler dialed Jonathan´s number and handed him his phone back, but Evan got panic in his eyes and refused to take it. “Are you crazy! I can´t! You, do it?!” Evan said scared of the beeping sound coming from his phone. “FINE!” Tyler shouted and earned a little smile from Evan who hid behind the skirt he held in his hands again.

The beeping noise finally stopped and a low voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

 _“Hello? Evan?”_  



	9. Dumbass

3 pers. pov.

T: _“My name is Tyler. You might remember me from the action, I was the tall guy beside Evan.”  
_ J: _“And, you´re calling me because?”  
_ T: _“Listen, kid, you somehow fucked up my friend and-“  
_ J: _“I FUCKED HIM UP? NO! HE… He did things…”  
_ T: _“Look, whatever he did, it probably wasn´t personal, but that is not why I called.”  
_ J: _“I really don´t care.”_

The called when silent and Jonathan could hear some muffled voices speaking, but he couldn´t make out what they said. The only things Jonathan could make out from the voices was that Tyler sounded to get angrier at the other he was talking too. It even sounded like the phone got handed back and forth between the two by the noises that were made, but something that caught Jonathan off guard was a loud rumbling noise like someone falling to the floor.

* * *

 

“Take the damn phone pussy!” Tyler yelled at Evan while covering the mic on the phone so Jonathan wouldn´t hear them arguing. “No! I´m not speaking to him! I can´t…” Evan refused and pushed the phone in Tyler´s hand closer to his chest. “Why not?!” Tyler growled and obviously got angrier at Evan for his childlike behavior. “It´s his voice! It has haunted me for days!” Evan tried to explain with a scared look in his eyes as he pulled his hair frantically, but Tyler rolled his eyes at him. you could almost see the steam come off Tyler from almost boiling over.

Tyler couldn´t take it anymore as he grinded his teeth at Evan. “Enough!” Tyler shouted and tackled Evan to the floor, sitting on him so he couldn´t move. Tyler placed the phone by Evan´s ear, so Evan couldn´t do anything about it now.  

* * *

 

Jonathan didn´t know who the other person Tyler talked too, not until he heard his voice. _“Hello?”_ The familiar voice spoke through the phone, but Jonathan sat back from hearing Evan´s voice again, but he sounded so… Weak? But why? Could it be because of Jonathan? Those questions flooded Jonathan´s head so much that he had no strength to answer back. _“Jonathan? Are you there?”_ Evan asked, but his voice was almost in a disappointed tone which again confused Jonathan, but he clenched the phone in his hand and took in a deep breath.

 _“I´m here,”_ Jonathan said in a low voice, but he heard Evan gasp on the other end, which again caught Jonathan off guard.

E: _“You´re there and… n-not here?”  
_ J: _“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
_ E: _“D-do you want a d-dog?”  
_ J: _“What?! I don´t know, maybe, yes. Why are you being so weird?!”_

Evan´s voice sounded so weird and his words were slurring and stuttering when he spoke. Jonathan thought that it might be a prank call to rub some salt in the wound, but just the way Evan sounded made it difficult for Jonathan to figure out. It wasn´t until Evan suddenly yelled at his friend Tyler, Jonathan realized that it wasn´t some prank they were trying to pull off, but a cry for help. Evan sounded in distress and Tyler only wanted to help his friend out by facing his problem, that was Jonathan apparently.

 _“Tyler! I can´t! His voice is too much!...”_ Evan yelled at Tyler, the rumbling noises returning as it sounded like they were fighting each other. _“He haunts me!”_ Evan shouted as the last thing before the call suddenly ended with the beeping noises in Jonathan´s ear. Jonathan was left in awe by Evan´s last words, confusion and a feeling of sadness filled his body, he just wanted to know what Evan meant by haunting.

Jonathan wanted to call Luke, but at the same time, he knew what he would tell him, that he should never talk to Evan again after what he did. So, Jonathan decided to leave his friends out of this and figure things out for himself and he didn´t want to drag his friends further into this mess anyways.

Jonathan decided that he was finally ready to come out of his room and see his mom again after a few days of hiding away from everyone. Maybe he was even ready to fully tell his mom the truth about everything that has been going on and finally give her the money she needs. Jonathan rubbed at his eyes and stood up, walking over to a mirror he had on his wall above his dresser. He ran a hand through his hair and let it slide down one side of his face, his eyes still bloodshot and his lips chapped and ripped. He slapped his cheek lightly a few times to wake himself up a bit more. He threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt he had laying around on his floor. The shirt smelled of sweat and whatever he had been smoking while wearing it last time, but he couldn´t really care less about smelling.

“Mom?” Jonathan yelled as he peeked out through his door. He opened his door a bit more and walked out into the hallway, sneaking down into the living room where he finally found his mom sitting on the couch, leaned over her many bills she couldn´t pay, her head in her hands. “Mom?” Jonathan approached her slowly and she finally turned and looked up at him with wet eyes. Jonathan walked closer until he sat down beside her, his hand caressing her arm gently. “I can help you,” Jonathan said sweetly and gave her a small smile. He dried a tear away from her cheek softly and took her hands in his. “But, how?” She asked, but Jonathan´s smile never faded as he pulled his phone out and began locking into his bank account.

“Look mom!” Jonathan said with a calm voice as he shoved her the numbers in his account. Her eyes widened at the sight, but she couldn´t believe it was true. “You can have half of it,” Jonathan said with a happy hum in his voice, but his mom still sat in awe and confusion. “How did you?” She tried to ask, but Jonathan looked at her like she shouldn´t worry, but she did. She thought that the money must have come from something gang or drug-related by looking at Jonathan´s past. “The man that picked you up? who was he?” His mom wanted answers which were understandable enough. “He was the guy that gave me all of this money for going on a date with him,” Jonathan´s tone was blank and emotionless as he tried to explain Evan to his mom, trying to tell the truth, but by leaving out some details.

“Didn´t he want more than a date for that much money?” She questioned, but her question was answered with silence from Jonathan which was more than enough for her to understand why Jonathan had locked himself up. She got a sorrowful look in her eyes as Jonathan looked down at his feet with a blank expression on his face. She reached her hand out to touch him, but before she could, Jonathan pulled his shirt up, revealing the reddish hickeys on his body. She gasped and retracted her hand and placed in on her mouth instead. “Oh, Johnny…” She swallowed a lump in her throat from the sight of her son who had “bruises” on his body. 

The truth was out, she knew everything now because he suddenly couldn´t see a reason in hiding it from her anymore. “Can´t we call the police and-“ Jonathan cut her off with a weak smile. “No, we can´t because he paid me and… because it´s not rape if I never said no,” Jonathan explained, but those words made her cry, just the thought of her son getting abused was too much. Jonathan took her hands in his again. “Don´t cry, I did it for you, for us,” Jonathan tried to cheer her up again by smiling and it sort of worked because the tears stopped rolling from her eyes.

Jonathan looked at his phone again and began typing in some things on it. “There! Half of it is sent to you now,” Jonathan smiled and looked up at his mom. “You can finally pay off everything and move on from your shitty job,” A smile began creeping up in the corners of her mouth. She finally gave in and pulled Jonathan in for a tight hug. “Thank you,” She sniffled out into his shoulder and Jonathan hugged her back and nodded. “Just promise me two things,” She started and Jonathan pulled away a bit to look at her. “Anything you say,” Jonathan assured. “No more smoking!” She said with a serious tone which made Jonathan laugh a bit, but he agreed. “And lastly, I don´t want you to have any kind of contact with that man again, understood?” She said harshly, but she only wanted to protect him and even though Jonathan agreed to that one too, he knew deep down that he couldn´t keep that promise no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

 

Tyler and Evan both laid rolling around on the floor, fighting over Evan´s phone. They finally pulled away from each other and Tyler ended up with the phone in his hand. “You´re such a fucking pussy! I can´t believe you´re supposed to be the boss of me!” Tyler exclaimed angrily as he stood up from the floor again. Evan laid himself flat out on the floor, his arms spread out to each side as he sighed in annoyance and terror from hearing Jonathan´s voice again.

“He just scares me, okay!” Evan shouted from the floor. “How can a poor teenager scare you?” Tyler asked weirdly as he looked down at Evan and leaned on the wall behind him. “Because…” Evan had a hard time to finish his sentence as he thought of the way Jonathan made him feel the last time he saw him. “Never once have I felt powerless, but when he cried I felt out of control like… I can´t even explain it,” Evan sighed once again, but his tone was more sad than scared. “And I was so mean to him!” Evan suddenly exclaimed, but Tyler rolled his eyes and huffed at him. “You´re mean to everyone,” Tyler argued, but Evan´s head flew up from the ground and stared at Tyler. “True, but I didn´t want to be mean to him…” Evan said annoyed and laid his head down again as he began to pull his hair a bit from how conflicted he felt.  

“To be honest, I think you should conquer that fear by looking “it” straight in the eye,” Tyler said and hinted to Jonathan because Evan had pulled the miniskirt out of his pocket again and had placed it on his face. “I guess you´re scared because he made you feel something you´ve never felt before,” Tyler finally loosened up and threw his asshole attitude to the side, but it was the attitude Evan was used to, so words like that rarely left Tyler´s mouth. “You´re scared of him because he´s different,” Tyler said and hit spot on in Evan´s head because suddenly began to gather up in his eyes.

“I can´t talk to him, he probably hates me after what I said…” Evan trailed off as he tried not to let his tears fall because he´s never tried to cry over someone he´d bought. “Then apologize goddamnit!” Tyler shouted, but quickly tried to calm himself because he knew he wouldn´t make any progress if he yelled at Evan. It would be like kicking someone who´s already down.

“Well, we tried calling. The last thing you can try is to visit?” Tyler suggested, but Evan´s head flew up again with an intense stare at Tyler. He looked terrified at the idea, but deep down he knew Tyler was right. To conquer a fear is to go straight at it and meet it head on, he knew that, but when the “fear” was another human being, it could get a bit difficult since this fear could practically hit back. It was not like a fear of the ocean that you could learn to control.

“Damn it…” Evan mumbled to himself and finally decided to stand up. He took in a deep breath as he looked Tyler dead in the eye and the decision was made with a single nod.   
“So, you saved his address?” Tyler asked as he handed him his phone back. “Yes, I saved it…” Evan trailed off and looked through his saved ones. “Of course, you did…” Tyler mumbled and rolled his eyes at Evan. Evan had sat himself down on a chair that stood in the hall and Tyler crouched himself down and looked as Evan scrolled through his many contacts. “What exactly did you say to him that could make him cry?” Tyler asked and tilted his head as Evan still kept his eyes on his phone. “I basically told him to fuck off,” Evan said, his emotionless attitude suddenly returning. “I can see now why he cried,” Tyler said in a low voice and trailed off, hoping that Evan didn´t hear it, but of course, he did.

“What are you saying?” Evan´s face shot in Tyler´s direction, almost giving him a shock. “I´m just thinking out loud,” Tyler tried to explain and avoid telling Evan the truth of his own actions and words. “Then think louder and tell me!” Out of the blue, Evan had returned back to his commanding self which was a bit nerve wrecking for Tyler. “Okay, well, you just made that guy feel special with you cheap tricks and words and then you just tell him to fuck off? Can´t you see it yourself? You even said it yourself that you were mean to him!” Tyler spoke up loudly as he tried to make the ignorant Evan understand what he did.

It was obvious to see that Evan´s hard shell suddenly melted as he realized how bad Jonathan must have felt sitting in that car. “Got it!” Evan suddenly yelled and jumped from the chair and stormed right down to the door. “Thank you for the help, Tyler, but I need to go alone!” Evan yelled weirdly cheerful in his tone as he opened the door to outside. “You´re welcome, you dumbass!” Tyler laughed and watched Evan close the door behind him, leaving Tyler alone in his house, but it wasn´t the first time Tyler has been there alone.


	10. Second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter, Unlike Pluto - Sweet

3 pers. pov.

_“I´ve told my mom everything and I mean everything, some minor details of what you did to me I left out to spare her gentle heart, but she got the gist of it. I don´t hate you. I can´t find it in myself too, no matter how hard I try, I just can´t. I don´t know why I´m writing you since you´ve probably already moved on a long time ago. It´s stupid of me to think you would remember me. I just needed to tell you that I can´t hate, you just broke something in me that I had no idea I had. My mom, on the other hand, does hate you, so don´t visit me, I can´t see you since I promised her I wouldn´t.”_

Jonathan stared at his phone and read the text he had written down, but he hadn´t sent it yet. He looked to his right and on his desk laid the last joint he had. He was thinking it over for a long time, considering the consequences of his mom walking in on him smoking it, but he took it and lit it up in his mouth.

The smell of the smoke was like a connection to Evan because it reminded him of that night and his kiss and his touch. Jonathan went over and opened his window to get the smoke out, he sat down in the window sill and closed his eyes as he took another hit into his lungs. He trashed the rest and threw it out the window before he closed it again. This was Jonathan´s way of gathering courage because he sat down by his desk again and took another look at the message before he finally decided to send it.

If Jonathan wasn´t high, his heart would´ve definitely beat up into his throat, but since he had smoke in his brain, he was calm and actually proud that he sent it.

Jonathan had been lying in his bed for 5 minutes before he heard his phone buzz on his desk. He just stood up, thinking it was Luke or Ryan, but as he looked down at his phone he could quickly see he was wrong. _“But I´m already outside.”_ The text said, and the sender was no other than Evan. Jonathan hurried to his window, looking out and damn right, there his black fancy car was parked by the curb. “Shit!” Jonathan exclaimed to himself as he began running out from his room to get to the door before his mom.  
Jonathan knew he was too late when he heard his mom yell. “KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SON!” The next sound coming from them was the sound of her backhand hitting Evan right on his cheek. Evan fell backward from both the hit and the shock of that nice lady to Jonathan´s mom had that in her. Evan had his hand on his cheek which was a bright red color, his eyes were wide as he went over in his mind what just happened.

Even though Jonathan was kinda proud of his mom for stepping up for him, he still needed to get in between, and he did so by picking his mom up and carrying her away. Her legs and arms were flailing after getting another hit in on Evan, but Jonathan kept walking. She was spitting nasty words after Evan as she got carried away and into the kitchen.  
Jonathan finally sat his mom down on the floor when they got into the kitchen. She crossed her arms and with a raised eyebrow she opened her mouth. “I told you to never talk to him! So, what is he doing at our doorstep!” She exclaimed angrily, thinking Jonathan had been in contact with him which wasn´t entirely true. “I haven´t! He just texted me a few minutes ago that he was here! I have no idea what he wants!” Jonathan told the truth and his mom could tell by his tone. “But I need you to let me talk to him, so I can figure out what he wants and then make him leave!” Jonathan said and raised his voice at her which he´d never done before to his mom. She sighed angrily and nodded before she moved out of her way, so Jonathan could pass by her.

He walked out of the kitchen and immediately noticed Evan leaning on the doorframe, his hand still on his sore cheek, but he had a smug smile on his lips that was worrying to Jonathan. Jonathan motioned Evan to follow him outside and out of sight from his mom. He closed the door behind him and leaned on his hip, his arms crossed. “What are you doing here?” Jonathan asked with a bitterness and venom in his tone. Evan chuckled a bit and rubbed at his cheek. “I did not see that coming, but I guess I deserved it?” Evan chuckled again and bit his lip as the two got eye contact.

“What´s so funny to you?” Jonathan hissed and tried to avoid his eyes. “It´s funny because I´ve never done anything like this before.” Evan tried to explain, but the anxiety from home suddenly returned to him like getting hit by a school bus. “Like what? Seeing someone you´ve fucked twice?” Jonathan didn´t cover up how he felt as he spat out his words harshly, but he suddenly noticed Evan growing pale and shaking a bit. “What´s wrong?” Jonathan asked, but Evan didn´t answer. “Evan! What´s wrong?” Jonathan tried again, but to no avail, as Evan could only look at him.

Jonathan walked closer to him and placed his hand on Evan´s shoulder, trying to calm him a bit, but he was quickly caught off guard as Evan leaned in a swift move, connecting their lips in a kiss. Jonathan´s eyes were wide, but for some weird reason, so was Evan´s. They were just staring at each other as none of them pulled away from the kiss. They both breathed through their noses, but then Jonathan noticed Evan´s eyes slowly closing, and his hands moved to his waist. Jonathan´s mind was raising, but it all stopped as he closed his eyes too and deepened the kiss by swinging his arms around Evan´s neck.

“JONATHAN!” Their little moment was interrupted by Jonathan´s mom yelling at them from the door. “Get inside Jonathan!” His mom commanded, but Evan, for some reason, kept his hands on Jonathan´s waist. He leaned in close to Jonathan´s ear as he had eye contact with Jonathan´s mom. “Get in my car,” Evan whispered and gave Jonathan´s mom his usual smug smile, telling her just by smiling that he had won. Jonathan was trapped between listening to his mom which he knew he should, but Evan and his urges were calling, the unknown and lustful that he wanted.

Jonathan turned his head and looked up at his mom. “I´m sorry,” Jonathan told his mom, giving her kind eyes and a sweet smile before he turned around and walked straight over to the passenger seat in Evan´s car. Jonathan had closed the door and sat in the seat, but Evan was hesitant to get in. He nonchalantly walked a few steps closer to Jonathan´s mom, his hands in his pockets. He looked up at her and tilted his head, his smile never faded. “You have to admit to yourself, that he´s not yours to keep. He just proved to you right there that he is, in fact… mine,” And with the last word said from Evan´s mouth, Jonathan´s mom didn´t hesitate with swinging another good slap in on his other cheek. He saw it coming this time though. He looked up at her again and gave her a cheeky wink before he turned and got into his car again, driving off fast.

“You can´t talk to my mom like that you dickhead!” Jonathan shouted at him, but he only leaned back and laughed. It was like he had totally forgotten why he drove out to Jonathan in the first place, he was thinking with his dick again, to be honest, and had completely forgotten his first intentions of saying sorry to Jonathan.

“Where are we going?” Jonathan asked as they´d been driving for a good 20 minutes now, but Evan kept his mouth shut. “Where are you taking me? I wanna know!” Jonathan raised his voice and it was obvious to see that Evan was getting more and more agitated by Jonathan´s constant asking. “Evan, stop the car!” Jonathan yelled at him, worried they might end up in a ditch because of Evan pressing the speeder down. “EVAN! STOP!” Jonathan finally put his foot down and shouted, but Evan switched his foot over and hit the break so hard that Jonathan could´ve shot out the window if he hadn´t had his seatbelt on. 

Jonathan looked at Evan´s hands that were clenching very tight on the steering wheel he was holding, almost in a frustrated manner. Evan was staring straight forward out of the front window, his chest rising and sinking in a steady rhythm. Jonathan was getting scared at the look on Evan and his sudden action. He looked downright angry with a sinister twist when he suddenly smiled, not even giving Jonathan a single glance. “Get in the back seat,” Evan commanded very bluntly and finally turned to look at Jonathan. There was just this special thing in Evan´s tone when he commanded Jonathan to do something, he just couldn´t fight it or at least see a reason to go against it.

Evan tilted his head and gave Jonathan a sweet smile, caressing his cheek lightly. “Get in the fucking backseat,” His tone was calm and sweet even though his command was so rough in its words. Jonathan gulped and clicked his seatbelt open before he opened the door and got outside. He got in the backseat, but before he could get properly seated, Evan commanded him to lay down and take off his pants. “Come on, no one will see you!” Evan said with an abrasive tone and got out of his seat too.

They´d parked in the middle of nowhere, so Evan was right, no one would see them. There were woods and trees as long as Jonathan´s eyes could see, but it wasn´t the thought of people seeing them that made him hesitant in taking off his clothes. The way Evan acted was ruthless and self-centered. Jonathan decided to follow the order because after all, he did get into Evan´s car instead of listening to his mom, so this was his own fault, or at least that was how he felt.

Jonathan had gotten his pants all the way off, but before he could even begin to take his underwear off too, the door by his feet was violently opened by Evan, who at the same time tried to open his belt buckle. He finally got his buckle open and his pants unzipped, but that was all he needed to get him going. Jonathan whimpered by Evan´s rough touches as he grabbed a hold of Jonathan´s ankle and pulled him down a bit. “Why are these still on?!” Evan asked in a bitter tone and began pulling Jonathan´s underwear off without blinking or getting an answer from Jonathan.

Jonathan was now only wearing his t-shirt, but Evan didn´t care, what he cared about was to just fuck Jonathan´s brains out mercilessly. Evan pulled out his erect member and began to jerk himself a bit as he got on his knees on the seat between Jonathan´s legs. Evan reached one hand under the seat and took out a lace ribbon from a secret compartment he had because this wasn´t his first time in his car. He leaned over and tied Jonathan´s wrists together to the car door handle, earning a soft moan from Jonathan´s lips.

Evan tightened the ribbon around his wrists roughly, so much that he couldn´t move his arms or hands at all. “They´re a bit too tight,” Jonathan complained carefully as his wrists began to hurt a bit, but Evan´s answer was coarse. “They need to!” Evan said without giving Jonathan a single look. Evan still had his fingers wrapped around himself, the jerking motion getting a bit faster by the second as he grew more and more impatient. His breathing was getting faster too, and drool was almost hanging from his mouth as he looked Jonathan up and down like he was his next prey, which in both their eyes, he was indeed the next Evan would sink his teeth into.

Evan swiftly got a hold under Jonathan´s knee with his arm, lifting his leg up and spreading him even more. Jonathan dreaded it since he knew by the way Evan was suddenly acting, that he would go soft on him, which meant he wouldn´t prepare him first before he would push himself inside of him. And Jonathan was right in his statement because soon enough he felt the pressure of Evan´s cock pushing roughly in without stopping so Jonathan could get used to him.

“Ow…mmh…” Jonathan moaned as what he was feeling was mostly the pain of Evan going deeper. He pulled out just to the point where the tip was still in and roughly thrusted himself inside again which he kept doing over and over, fastening his pace and thrusts. “Tell me you deserve this!” Evan grunted out into Jonathan´s neck, his tone very commanding and hard. “Yes! Ah… I d-deserve i-it…” Jonathan stuttered over his own moans and his fast breathing.

“You´re such a fucking slut for me!” Evan exclaimed in a deep groan as he pushed himself in deeper, hitting Jonathan´s prostate which made his back arch and his eyes widen in surprise. “Yes! Mmh… yes, I´m a s-slut for y-you!” Jonathan yelled out in ecstasy and dug his nails into his own palm. 

Soon enough, Evan´s thrusts and movements grew sloppy and slow as he suddenly tipped over the edge and finally released himself inside of Jonathan, the sensation stimulated Jonathan so much he came hard too on his chest, making a mess since he still wore his shirt. Evan pulled Jonathan´s shirt up and laid himself down on him, making sure his own clothes wouldn´t get dirtier than it already was. Evan placed his face by his neck and took in a deep breath, fighting with himself whether he should say something or keep his big mouth shut.

Evan could feel his heartbeat in his throat, he suddenly couldn´t keep his cool around this guy, but why, he just couldn´t figure out. So, after all, he decided to speak even though he probably shouldn´t have. “I´m sorry…” Evan breathed out and obviously caught Jonathan off guard as he turned to get a better look of Evan. Jonathan didn´t say anything as he could feel that he wasn´t done with speaking his mind. “But, why the fuck would you cry over me?” Evan finally got the wanted words out through his lips, those that have been haunting him for days.

Jonathan got a weird feeling in his gut. Why would he care if he cried or not? What made him so special, but most importantly! They just fucked for the second time and that was a first for Evan.


	11. Show me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter X Ambassadors - Love songs drug songs

3 pers. pov.

“Ryan! Dinner!” His mom yelled from downstairs, wanting him to come down, but he hadn´t been out for a few days now. A few minutes went and finally, he heard the well-known knock on his door before his mom peeked inside. “Honey? Dinner is ready, are you coming down?” She asked carefully trying to be as sweet as possible since Ryan is an emotional type of person, he´s always been that way.

Ryan sat by his window and looked out at the rain that poured down outside. She slowly stepped inside and quickly noticed his phone on his desk was in two pieces. “Did you break your phone?” She asked and looked over at him, but he just shook his head. “No. It´s like that on purpose,” Ryan murmured tiredly and finally turned his head and looked up at her. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he hasn´t been sleeping for days, literally sleep deprived, he talked that way too.

The battery had been picked out of his phone and laid beside it on his desk. He had on purpose made sure he couldn’t hear his phone ringing or buzzing from getting a text. He was almost going crazy the last few days from Luke constantly calling him or texting, so instead of turning it off, he pulled out the battery.

“Why won´t you come down and eat with us? Have you been out eating with Luke again?” She asked with a careful smile, but it faded as she saw tears gather up in Ryan´s eyes by mention Luke´s name. Ryan looked up at her, his eyes red and wet. He shook his head lightly. “No…” Ryan said and grabbed around his mom´s waist, his head rested on her stomach as he cried onto her shirt. She held his head and caressed him gently by driving her fingers sweetly through his hair, hushing him lightly like when he was a kid.

“Where is Luke? Is he mad at you?” She asked, and he shook his head. “I don´t know…” Ryan mumbled into her shirt that was completely wet with tears. “Did something happen to Jonathan or Luke?” Ryan kept shaking his head as he honestly had no answers to any of her questions. “Are you mad at them?” She asked and he finally broke. “I DON`T KNOW!..” He suddenly shouted and pulled away from her, covering his face with his hands instead.

His mom crouched down and placed her hands on his knees, trying to comfort him, but he was willing his eyes out and there seemed to be no stopping him at this point. She pulled him into her shoulder, hugging him and hoping he would soon stop. But, after sitting with him for over an hour, the dinner getting cold, she felt the need to let him be alone, there was nothing more she could do to help. 

* * *

 

“Answer your goddamn phone!” Luke yelled to himself and threw his phone on the floor. He was pacing in his room, not able to find rest as Ryan wouldn´t answer any of his calls or messages. He blamed himself for what happened between him and Jonathan, he shouldn´t have given in to him or at least not that easy as he did. Their group had been torn apart because of his stupid idea and making them agree to sell themselves, what kind of friend does that to people they call family?

One guy had to ruin it all by fucking up his best friend which caused it all to fall apart. “Fuck you, Evan…” Luke mumbled and cursed to himself in silence. At least Jonathan didn´t hate him, so he decided to call him, to maybe get some comfort. What he hoped for was just to talk to him, to have a normal conversation like they always had before all of this happened to them all.

The beeping tone went on for an awfully long time before Jonathan picked up, or, he thought it was Jonathan. 

“ _Jon! Thank God, you picked up!”_ Luke said with a relieved sigh following up after, but he quickly got worried and confused as he heard another man´s voice on the other end of the call. _“Johnny can´t come to the phone right now,”_ The man said and Luke immediately knew who he was talking to. _“Evan!? Where´s Jonathan?”_ Luke shouted into his phone, his voice shaking a bit from worrying. Evan was no good for Jonathan, everyone knew that. _“Oh, he´s here with me, isn´t that right, Johnny?”_ Evan´s voice lingered, and some muffling sounds could be heard before Luke caught up to what they were doing. _“Mmh… ah…”_ Obvious moans coming from Jonathan hit Luke hard.

 _“So, as you can hear, we´re quite busy, but I´ll tell him you said hi. It was Luke, right?”_ His arrogant voice almost made Luke snap, he could just see the big fat smirk on his face as he said that, but he just couldn´t help as to answer his question. _“Yes… just tell him… to call me later and to come home…”_ Luke answered with a bitter tone, biting his tongue so he wouldn´t yell at him since that wouldn´t help anyone. _“Say bye bye, Johnny!”_ The sound of the phone being put up to Jonathan´s ear made Luke clench his fists.   
_“Ah… L-Luke?... OW! F-fuck!..”_ Jonathan suddenly exclaimed as he stuttered, and the phone was pulled away and the call ended bluntly. Luke was left, sitting on his knees on his floor. If he would have been stronger, his phone would have broken in his hands from the anger. This was the last drop, he felt alone and at the point of no return, so it was now or never if he wanted to save anything.

“Where are you going this late?” Luke´s dad yelled, but he was already out of the door before he could answer back. He threw his board on the ground and hopped on it, rolling down the street to that one person he has had on his mind for the longest of times. “You better open your door when I come knocking!” Luke said to himself as the wind blew fast through his hair. It was dark out and cold, but he really didn´t care.

He didn´t want any of his friends to be alone, at least Jonathan wasn´t, even though he hated the guy he was with to the core, he still wasn´t alone. Ryan, on the other hand, he had no other friends than them, so he knew that he was the one to be left alone on times like these. That was why Ryan was on his mind, or could there be other reasons to why he was the first he thought off? His eyes became wet of his many thoughts racing his mind, or was it because of the cold wind that stung his eyes?

Ryan´s house quickly came to his view and he came to a stop right in front of it. He looked up at the window, where he suddenly realized Ryan sat and looked out. Their eyes met, and it was obvious that Ryan had cried his eyes out, Luke could see even though he stood far away from him. Luke waved his arms at him, but it wasn´t amusement that was on Ryan´s face, more like anger and betrayal. “RYAN! OPEN UP!” Luke yelled and he knew he heard him when he rolled his eyes and finally did open his window.  

“I fucked up!” Luke exclaimed and sighed. He knew what he did, and deep down he knew why Ryan hated it, but he just couldn´t see it or realize it himself. “You fucked too much!” Ryan shouted back and bit his tongue to hold back his tears. He never was shy when it came to crying in front of people, but right now he would hate it if Luke saw him with tears flowing down his cheeks. “Just, go away! Fuck off!” Ryan yelled with a shaking voice as his tears pressed on, a lump in his throat formed from holding them in.

The front door opened and Ryan´s mom stepped out. “Luke? Why are you here?” She asked and shook from the cold air hitting her. “It´s freezing out, come inside,” She offered and Luke gladly accepted because now he got a better chance of trying to explain himself instead of yelling to Ryan from the street. “I´m just here because I really needed to talk to Ryan,” Luke told and was quickly followed up the stairs to Ryan´s room by his mom. “He´s been really sad lately, but I guess that´s why you´re here,” She smiled sweetly and knocked on Ryan´s door. “I´m not opening! He´s the reason to why I´m crying!” Ryan yelled from inside his room and his words made his mom look at Luke confused.   
Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. “I kissed a girl he liked,” Luke told, trying to avoid the real reason, but Ryan heard him since he was pressed up against his door. “BOY! YOU SLEPT WITH JONATHAN! STOP LYING!” Ryan yelled like he stood in front of them both. Ryan´s mom suddenly got a weird expression on her face and excused herself, walking downstairs again in silence.

Luke sighed and leaned his forehead on the door, his eyes closed violently, but something made it feel like Ryan was doing the same on the other side of the door. “Can I come in now?” Luke asked carefully with a tired voice, sounding like he was on the verge of giving up. Without any words, the sound of a lock opening was heard and a sigh of relieve escaped Luke´s lips, but it was dread that filled him the most. Luke turned the doorknob and opened the door gently and carefully.

“Just say what you want and leave…” Ryan said and sat down on his bed, his eyes filled with sorrow and hate as he looked up at Luke. “First when you stop looking at me like I killed someone!” Luke argued and leaned on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Ryan looked out of his window again, huffing at Luke´s comment.

L: “Listen, he wanted it, not me!”  
R: “It´s not like you had to do it! Or were your pants magically pulled off?! And apparently, your dick was pushed inside that whore!”  
L: “DON`T CALL HIM THAT!”  
R: “Oh, now you´re all defensive over him! We both know he has been chasing girls forever, and now guys too! Like, come on! If that isn´t being a slut, I don´t know what is!”   
L: “He just wanted to forget Evan! Leave Jonathan out of this! He´s your friend just as much as mine, so you shouldn´t be talking about him like this!”  
R: “Like hell he is! It´s not like he has asked me if I would like a blowjob! He has always been more your friend than mine! You two have always been closer…”  
L: “You´re not listening to me! He didn´t give me a… ARGH! Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?!”   
R: “BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU!”

Their yelling came to a stop as the words had left Ryan´s lips, leaving Luke with his jaw hanging open, but he quickly closed it as he walked closer to Ryan. Ryan stood up and closed the gap between them by smashing their lips together, his hands holding Luke´s face and Luke´s hands on his waist. They were both heated up from the intense yelling which made their kiss an angry mess, fighting for dominance like they were still incredible mad at each other.

Luke pulled away to get his breath and Ryan´s eyes had shifted in the way he looked at Luke, now they were filled with anger and lust at the same time. “I really only wanted to help Jon forget,” Luke tried to explain himself again, but Ryan covered his mouth with his hand. “Shut the fuck up!” Ryan said in a demanding tone like he wanted all the attention before he removed his hand again and kissed Luke hard.

Ryan was pulling in Luke´s shirt, their tongues swirling around each other’s mouths. “Show me how you helped him then,” Ryan mumbled in the kiss which caught Luke off guard. Ryan´s tone was still filled with venom and bitterness as he talked, but it was a goddamn sexy tone if you asked Luke. He´d never really heard or experienced such an angry side coming from Ryan, but he kinda liked it, such a turn on actually.

Ryan was pulling them even more back towards his bed, until he fell, pulling Luke down with him and landing on top of him. It didn´t take long for them both to get out of their shirts, but Luke held a bit back and it only seemed to agitate Ryan even more than he already was. Luke pulled away and began to kiss down his neck. “Show me how you made Jon forget,” Ryan suddenly moan which made Luke completely lose control, no more holding back, he simply couldn´t anymore, not when he got Ryan to moan.   



	12. Behind the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Muse - Feeling good

3 pers. pov.

Not long after their second time, Jonathan fell asleep in the backseat of Evan´s car. He suddenly seemed so sweet to him as they laid there, caressing his face gently until he fell asleep. This was a weird and new behavior coming from Evan, but Jonathan wasn´t the only one thinking that Evan was confused too by what he was doing, being all sweet and cuddly. Jonathan never got to answer his question about why he would cry over him, he wanted Evan to figure it out himself why instead, maybe break Evan´s arrogant and selfish shell that he´s obviously hiding behind.

Evan was surprised how heavily Jonathan slept as he didn´t even flinch a bit from being carried from his car and all the way inside, laying him on the bed in his guest room. As he carried him and when he walked passed his own room that he had locked off, he cursed a bit to himself over that the person he was carrying bridal style was the reason to why he had his master bedroom closed off, to begin with.

Evan sighed silently as he looked down at Jonathan, who laid sprawled on the bed, sleeping like a rock and still only wearing a t-shirt. “Why have I carried to home to my place again? Huh?” Evan began talking to himself as he walked around the guest room. Jonathan was obviously not hearing a thing since he began making small snoring sounds, his mouth hanging open. “Why are you so special, when I only see you as a fuck-toy?” “It´s not like I own you, even though you know I could.” Evan walked closer to Jonathan and leaned all the way down to his face. “I could own every inch of you and you know it damn well it´s the truth!” Evan whispered a bit aggressively as he touched Jonathan´s face, moving it from side to side like he was some dead piece of meat in his bed.

Evan was holding his face by his jaw, looking at him with his intense eyes. “I could be done with you in a second and throw you out of here, but then you´ll just cry again, won´t you?!” Evan bit his lip so he wouldn´t yell and wake him. Looking at what Evan was doing and just talking to himself, in general, would to most people be a sign of obsession or that´s he´s just downright crazy like he´s lost his mind. “And if you cry again I´ll lose it, so I swear that this time you won´t ever cry in front of me again, ever!” Evan leaned his face closer to Jonathan, his sleeping breath hitting Evan´s lips.

Evan huffed angrily and let go off Jonathan´s face a little too violently as he pushed it to the side. Evan began undoing his pants once again like he was in a hurry. “You know what they say, Johnny. Third time´s the charm!” Evan raised his voice and crawled up in the bed, placing himself between Jonathan´s legs like he was used to. He began to pull Jonathan´s legs up by his knees, spreading them by pushing them towards his chest and held them there with both his hands.

He was still surprised about how heavy Jonathan slept since he could sleep through Evan pushing and pulling in him. To get better leverage and better placement of himself, he swung Jonathan´s legs over his shoulders and grabbed around his erect member. “Let´s see if you can sleep through this,” Evan´s smirk was wide, almost spreading from ear to ear on his face. But, Evan didn´t get far enough inside Jonathan before his eyes flung open and his head shot up. He had only gotten the tip in and was trying to push the rest of the way as Jonathan woke with a loud: “FUCK!” Evan pressed his own body down against Jonathan´s to hold him down and pinned his arms above his head.

“You woke too late!” Evan laughed with a dominant tone he always had when they were doing it, Jonathan had noticed the switch in Evan´s tone when he was talking while fucking. Evan lifted himself up onto his arms and pressed himself the rest of the way inside even though it was a bit of a struggle with Jonathan squirming under him. It didn´t take that many thrusts from Evan for Jonathan to suddenly moan loudly and giving up the fight to enjoy the pleasure instead.

They were suddenly interrupted by a noise coming from the floor. Evan kept his pace up and leaned to the side to look. On the floor laid the rest of Jonathan´s clothes and the noise came from his phone in his pants pocket. Without Jonathan noticing, Evan reached down and picked his phone up, looking at the caller id with a huge grin. Jonathan had his eyes closed and was oblivious to what Evan was doing right in front of him, well, he was unaware until he heard Evan speak.

“Johnny can´t come to the phone right now,” Evan said with his arrogant tone and looked down at Jonathan who had finally realized what he was doing. Evan began thrusting harder to make Jonathan incapable of fighting for his phone. “Oh, he´s here with me, isn´t that right, Johnny?” Evan´s smirk was as big as his ego as he talked, but he reached the phone down and held it against Jonathan´s ear. It was hard for Jonathan not to moan and he tried his all not to, but Evan wanted him to, so he gently wrapped his fingers around Jonathan´s member, pumping lightly and finally a few moans escaped Jonathan´s lips.

“So, as you can hear, we´re quite busy, but I´ll tell him you said hi. It was Luke, right?” Evan licked his lips as he looked down at Jonathan who had wide eyes by the mentioning of his friend´s name. Evan noticed and quickly hurried his hand down to cover Jonathan´s mouth so he wouldn´t yell or anything. “Say bye-bye, Johnny!” Evan said with a hum in his voice and put the phone down to Jonathan again, removing his hand away from Jonathan´s mouth. “Ah… L-Luke?... OW! F-fuck!..” Jonathan exclaimed in his moans as Evan thrusted in hard suddenly and hit his prostate. Evan pulled the phone away and ended the call right after, his smile and laughter filling the room.

Half an hour later, Jonathan laid alone in the guest bed, new cum stains had tainted his already dirty shirt. Evan had left to go wash off, so for the first time he was almost alone in Evan´s house and he wanted to explore a bit while Evan showered. He swung his legs out of the bed and began pulling his underwear and pants on, even though he badly felt the need to shower too, he just couldn´t help his growing curiosity.

Jonathan pulled his dirty shirt off and threw it on the floor, looking everywhere for a cleaner one to put on and accidentally, by looking through some of the drawers, he found one of Evan´s shirts. He pulled the shirt closer to his face, taking in Evan´s scent by filling his lungs before putting it on. It felt so soft of his skin and a bit oversized because of how Evan was built bigger than him. 

Jonathan opened the door out to the long hallway that had doors on each side, but there came some light from under one of them, so he figured that Evan was in there and that it was the bathroom. He looked down to his right and saw the familiar staircase he and Evan walked up the first time he was here. And there it was, the door to his master bedroom, but when he tried to open it, it was locked, but why?

Jonathan sneaked back to the guest room and kneeled down to the floor where Evan´s clothes laid scattered. He searched every pocket in his pants until he finally found a bundle of keys, fiddling with some of them in his fingers. It looked like he had a key to every damn door in his enormous house. Once Jonathan stood in front of the locked door again, he tried every key in the bundle and eventually one of them fit and made the clicking sound of the lock opening. 

He carefully opened the door, trying to avoid making too much noise so Evan wouldn´t hear him snooping around. Evan though he hadn´t asked, he knew already that Evan was the kind of person who hated if people invaded his personal stuff and looking through things. But, Jonathan´s curiosity had grown too much to leave what was behind the door unseen for himself, he just had to know.

He tried to turn on the lights as he stepped inside, but they wouldn´t turn on like he had cut off the power to this room on purpose. Even without light, it was clear to Jonathan what had happened to the room. Saying the room was completely trashed was an understatement. He had to be careful as to where he stepped since he was barefooted and there laid a lot of broken glass scattered around on the floor. In some of the broken pieces, he could see his own reflection, which gave him a creeping feeling to his bones. His beloved mirror was in a million pieces too, the bed sheets were torn and the walls had brown stains running down and by the smell in the room, he could only guess that it was some sort of alcohol.

Jonathan crouched down to one of the big mirror pieces and looked into it, but was shocked as he was met with yellow eyes looking at him from behind. He turned quickly and looked up, seeing Evan only wearing a towel around his waist. He still had water running down his chest which indicated he had been in a hurry to get here. The last time he saw the yellow tint in his eyes was at the Vanilla Unicorn when he looked directly at him and now they almost shined in the dark, having an angry kind of vibe to them.

Jonathan stood up with the mirror piece in his hands, turning and looking at it like it had value to him, but it didn´t, it just reminded him of their first time which parts of him wanted to forget. “What happened after you dropped me off? I wanna know!” Jonathan clenched the piece in his hand a bit, but not enough to make himself bleed. “Why did you cry?” Evan asked, avoiding his question with what had haunted him the most. “Why is that so important for you?” Jonathan complained and almost trapping Evan so he couldn´t do anything else than to answer.

“Because you have been haunting me for days on end!” Evan finally confessed, throwing his arms in the air to make his point bigger. “You keep using that word! But what for?!” Jonathan huffed with a shaking voice as the mirror piece hurt his hand a bit. Evan sighed and gave up, walking over to the bed and sat down. Jonathan had never expected to see Evan like this, he looked tired.

Jonathan wanted to go over to him and comfort him, but he couldn´t find it in himself to do it, not after what he had done to him. So, he kept standing in his place, looking at Evan like he was a hurt deer. “It started out with small things like I could suddenly smell you, even though you weren´t around…” Evan started and trailed off a bit as he looked at the ground. “But, it kept getting worse and worse till I suddenly couldn´t tell apart what was real and what my mind made up! I could suddenly hear you talk to me and see you move out of the corners of my eyes!” Jonathan tried to resist walking over to him, but he made it harder and harder for him as he listening to his “haunting”.

“I feel so helpless and crazy when I don´t have you around for some reason…” And with those words said from Evan, Jonathan couldn´t help himself anymore and almost ran through the broken glass to him. Evan looked up and immediately stood up to catch him as he stumbled through the glass. Jonathan landed in his arms as he carried him and held him up from the floor tightly. “I keep switching between my old shelf and someone who´s unknown to me and I´m scared of what I might do…” Evan tried to apologize as Jonathan nuzzled his face closer to his neck, just listening to what Evan had to say. “The part of me that I´m scared of did this and I couldn´t stop myself, I didn´t know how to,” Evan hugged Jonathan tighter into him.

“You need to get out of this room,” Jonathan pulled away and grabbed Evan´s hand in his, pulling him towards the door. “Yeah… You´re probably right,” Evan stroked his hair, but he did something he should never have done. He turned his head to look behind him and on the bed laid the pink miniskirt. Thoughts with how the hell it ended there filled his mind, but they quickly washed away just as fast as they came. “Evan?” Jonathan pulled gently in Evan´s hand for him to follow, but as Evan turned again to face him, his body turned stiff. A sinister smile had formed on Evan´s lips and with his fingers, he played with the miniskirt in front of Jonathan.

“You have been haunting me, but now you´re finally back!”   


	13. Fuck boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Apashe - Fuck Boy feat. Kandle  
> This song is kinda the story´s theme, so I might use it again for another chapter ;P

3 pers. pov.

Jonathan had been driven home only 2 days after he got picked up. Honestly, Jonathan didn’t remember much of the nights, he just woke up sore, with new marks on his body and a raging headache. All he knew was that there had been a 4th, a 5th, a 6th and maybe even a 7th time where Evan had lost control with having his way with Jonathan. He remembers the pleasure though and some other things that involved the pink miniskirt, that Evan was like obsessed with because he hid it away right after.

Jonathan woke in his bed, alone and without the headaches like when he woke in Evan´s bed. The headaches weren´t completely Evan´s fault since he got them from smoking too much and that was partly why he couldn´t remember much either, being high out of his mind. 

He decided that it was for the best to finally attend school and see his friends for real and think about something or someone else than Evan, even though his body screamed for attention from he, he tried not to listen. He was actually a bit worried about seeing Ryan though after what had happened between him and Luke and he really didn´t know if Luke had told him anything or all of it.

In the living room, his mom sat with a cup of coffee, looking at new houses with a smile on her lips that Jonathan hadn´t seen in a long time. He praised himself a bit for making his mom happy again. “Good morning,” Jonathan said with a little hum in his voice, but she didn´t answer. She just hadn´t gotten over that day Evan took him away from her and told her that Jonathan wasn´t hers anymore. She looked up at him though and gave him a weak smile, she wasn´t ignoring him completely and wasn´t going too, she couldn´t now that he was home again.

Jonathan didn´t blame her anything, so he smiled back and grabbed an apple from a bowl that sat on the kitchen counter. He had packed his bag and swung it over his shoulder before he walked over to his mom and kissed her on the temple. “I´m going to school for a change,” Jonathan chuckled a bit and walked to the door, but looked back at her before he went out. A worried look from her eyes hit him. “I´m coming home right after school, I promise. I might bring Luke and Ryan with me if that´s okay?” He asked and the worry left her. “Yes, of course. It´s been a long time since I´ve seen them, I´ve even missed you guys making trouble sometimes,” She joked a bit and gave Jonathan a cheeky smile before he left for school.

“Jonathan! Wait up!” Someone yelled from the door as Jonathan was walking down the school´s hallway. He quickly turned and saw Craig run up to him, out of breath as he finally caught up to Jonathan. He turned again and began walking to class with Craig beside him. “What do you want?” Jonathan said a bit bluntly as he´d never really talked to Craig before, he didn´t have anything against the guy though. “I just wanna say that I´ve heard what fuck up things have happened to you and that I´m here to talk if there´s anything,” Craig said with a friendly smile as he padded Jonathan on his shoulder. Jonathan, on the other hand, tried everything to deny what had happened because why the fuck did Craig know? And who the fuck told him?!

“Nothing has happened to me!” Jonathan´s tone was harsh as he wanted Craig to stop interfering with his personal stuff since it was none of his business to know anything at all. “But Ryan told me?!” Craig exclaimed confused but got the message to stay out of it as he saw the look in Jonathan´s eyes by mentioning Ryan´s name. “If you wanna help, then stay out of it!” Jonathan left him on that comment and walked inside the classroom.

Jonathan stood and looked at all the students sitting at their desks. He ran his fingers through his hair and noticed some of the girls staring at him with adoring eyes, he just gave them a crooked smile and a little wink, some of them looked like they could faint from his eye contact. He finally saw Ryan sitting down in the back, writing in his notepad since they had biology which Ryan loved. Luke was nowhere to be seen, he probably had gym class or something. He casually walked passed the some of the girls as he pulled his pants a bit up, he could just feel them looking at him from behind, but he just smiled at the thought of being such a magnet for them. It was almost like he could hear small sighs coming from them as he passed by.

He sat down beside Ryan and quickly got back to what he really wanted, interrogate why the fuck he´d told anyone about him and Evan and maybe even Luke for that matter. “Hey, Ryan?” Something clicked in Jonathan as he got Ryan´s attention. He grabbed Ryan´s collar and pulled him closer, he almost acted and talked like… Evan. Ryan got a frantic look in his eyes as he was met by intense blue orbs. “Why the fuck does Craig know anything?! Huh?!” Jonathan exclaimed, almost making a scene as everyone had turned in their seats to look at them. “C-can´t we t-talk somewhere e-else?” Ryan stuttered, scared about what he had done because he knew exactly why Jonathan was angry.

“Hmm let me think about that… NO!” His tone was weirdly cheerful but at the same time sounding very angry. This was exactly how Evan would talk if Jonathan had broken one of the rules or acted wrong. He would be scolded and get a punishment for behaving badly. “If Craig can know, why can´t everybody else then? Since it´s apparently not something I can decide!” Jonathan raised his voice, looking down at Ryan. “B-because I was a-angry at y-you…” Ryan´s stutter got worse intact with Jonathan´s temper rising.

“I just wanted to talk to someone who wasn´t you guys!” Ryan cried out, but no tears running, he was still holding onto them even though he was scared. He had never seen Jonathan act like this before. Ryan saw the look in Jonathan´s eyes and he suddenly realized where he had seen it before. The first time they saw Evan in the club, he had the same look as he looked at Jonathan like he was his next prey and ready to sink his teeth into him.

Jonathan violently huffed some air out of his nose and finally let go of Ryan´s collar, letting him fall back into his seat. Jonathan looked around and saw all the eyes on them, but mostly him. “What are you fucks looking at?!” Jonathan exclaimed and looked over at the girls. They looked really intimidated of him, but weirdly enough felt it like they were more drawn to him, sexually and Jonathan finally realized why Evan acted like this sometimes in front of Jonathan.

The class had finally turned around as their teacher walked inside, but one girl kept staring at Jonathan, but he couldn´t help but stare back at her. Her name was Camille and he had known her since preschool, but never spoken to her. She was one of the popular students while Jonathan had never really been like that, not until two years ago. He had asked around why he´d suddenly become popular around the girl and they all answered the same: _“You´ve become hot, really hot.”_

Jonathan had gotten enough of the class already and stood up, but just as he passed by Camille´s table, he tapped it two times and put his hands back in his pockets. The teacher called after him to sit back down, but he just ignored her and walked out casually, just like when he walked inside not that long ago.

He waited outside patiently for 5 minutes, until Camille walked out of the class, walking straight to the bathrooms and Jonathan following right behind her. He wanted to see if his theory about Evan was true, that he used his voice and eyes to lure people in and keep them in a sexual state while he would have time to use them like he wants.

They walked into one of the stalls and without wasting time, Jonathan commanded her to get on her knees while he unzipped his pants. He did just like Evan did the first time they were together. He grabbed her hair harshly and pulled her head back. “Open up! I won´t tell you things twice, that´s the rule,” Jonathan had a crooked smile on his lips as he looked down at her. She nodded, but before she could react, he forced his cock into her mouth and pulling her head closer, making her gag loudly.

She began sucking him off and not long after he came into her mouth that she gladly swallowed. Jonathan tilted his head and caressed her face. “Good girl,” She licked her lips as she looked up at him. “Stand up,” And she obeyed like a little puppy. He quickly turned her back to him, pulling her underwear down and lifting up in her shirt. He removed her hair from her neck and bit down while he slowly slid inside of her with a grunt. There would definitely be a purple mark on her neck when they were done, but he loved the thought. His hands glided up under her shirt, sliding up her stomach and grabbing her tits. Not enough with acting just like Evan, he used the same words as he did too. “You´re such a slut for me!” He growled and made her agree with moans.

Once Jonathan was all done, not thinking about her at all, he pulled out and let go of her, but her legs buckled under her, so she fell to the floor. “I´m done with you, get out,” he told her harshly as he zipped his pants again, looking at her like she was a piece of meat to him. She stood up, but still had a smile on her lips as she looked into his eyes. He looked like he had no care in the world and that fucking in a bathroom stall was nothing to him. “You´re such a bad boy, I had no idea how big you are,” She flirted and palmed him through his pants, but he just looked at her like she meant nothing.

“Fuck off, Camille. I don´t need you anymore,” his voice was monotone and his face emotionless, just like Evan´s was in the car. She kept her smile on and winked before she left the stall. Jonathan followed right behind her out of the bathroom, not giving two fucks of how obvious they looked walking out together like that. She almost ran straight over to her friends and began talking about how Jonathan treated her with zero respect like a toy so to speak.

He knew they all looked at him as he leaned up against some of the lockers. He heard their whispers and small giggles as Camille described every inch of him even though he never took any clothes off while screwing her. He lifted his hand and waved slowly with his fingers as they looked over at him. He could´ve sworn some of them bit their lips if their eyes met, if only for a second. He got them right where he wanted and he thought to himself that this must be how Evan feels. He felt powerful.

This power rush went on for the next few days, fucking almost everyone that he got eye contact with. Girls mostly, but some guys too he could convince just by looking and being rough in his voice. Megan, Toby, Alex, Brandon, Lui, Ally, Rachel, Denise and so on. He almost made a list with names which he could cross those out who´d been fucked. All of this went on as Luke and Ryan could only stand by and watch him run around, literally from hole to hole. They had no idea what had went into him or why he acted like this, but they both knew the one person he reminded them of and that person might even be able to help this time.  

Ryan and Luke got together outside of school and both agreed to their plan of calling Evan. They needed to stop Jonathan, he couldn´t just run around the school, chasing his next prey. He had become what they all called a “fuckboy”. Nobody wanted to be called that, but apparently, Jonathan loved it.

E: _“Hello?”  
_ L: _“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR FRIEND?!”  
_ E: _“What?! Who is this?”  
_ L: _“Luke and Ryan! Jonathan´s best friends!”  
_ E: _“Oh! What a surprise!”  
_ R: _“Stop being cocky and fix our friend!”  
_ E: _“What does he need help for? He seemed just fine and satisfied when I dropped him off!”  
_ L: _“Listen you fuck!”  
_ R: _“He´s running around the school and screwing whoever just think about him and we know you´ve made him like this, so come and fix him!”_

Evan grew silent on the phone as he thought about how Jonathan reminded him so much of how he was in high school and college. He was almost proud that he´d made this little monster to Jonathan, but he still got a sick feeling in his stomach when he thought of _his_ Jonathan being with others than him. He dug his own nails into his palm as he clenched his fist. _“Okay. I can talk to him tonight because I have work that I need to be done with!”_ Evan surrendered and hung up right after that because he had no need to hear their cheering about him wanting to help them.

And just like Evan predicted, Luke and Ryan cheered over their plan working. They were relieved too since they knew if someone could fix Jonathan, it was Evan, or, “King fuckboy” as they called him. Luke had even named Evan´s caller id on his phone that which they had a laugh about.

* * *

 

Evan pushed a button on a machine that stood on his desk. “Cancel all my appointments and meeting for the next two days,” Evan commanded to his secretary. “Going somewhere, sir?” She answered back. “I have an important business trip there just can´t wait,” Evan said and smirked as he waited for her to cancel them. “There! All gone. Have a great trip, sir,” She said sweetly, unaware of what kind of person her boss really was.

Evan turned in his office chair and swung his legs up on his desk, leaning back as much as he could in the chair. “So, the little Johnny wants to follow in the big bad wolf´s footsteps,” Evan talked to himself and laughed. It had become a weird habit of his to talk to himself, but somewhere it held him from going crazier than he already was. He turned in his chair and stood up, looking out the big window there had the view over the city from up high. He straightened his tie and brushed his shoulders as if he had much work to do. His office was on top of the building, his building, his company, all his.


	14. The big bad wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter SIAMÉS - "The Wolf"

3 pers. pov.

It was just like something you would see in movies, the way Jonathan walked down the hall in school, both boys and girls looking after him as he was someone they all dreamed about. He didn’t even bat them an eye as their eyes scanned him from head to toe. He loved the power he suddenly had gained over them all just by looking at them, they were his. And Jonathan was right, this was exactly how Evan was too when he went to college. He was the good-looking rich guy that everybody wanted and he´d just figured out how to use that power he had over people. The power Jonathan had learned from the wolf himself and now, he was slowly becoming a wolf too, always looking for its next prey.

He walked with a bounce, light on his feet and wearing a sly smirk on his lips. A mirrored image of Evan, or a copycat if you asked Evan. His boots were too big for a guy like Jonathan to fill, but that didn´t mean he wouldn´t try to walk in them anyway. It didn´t stop him from trying at least. He made every other boy look weak compared to his “checklist” of names he could cross off.

His new blue converse squeaked as he walked, a fresh pair of ripped skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on him and of course, his college jacket with a new t-shirt under it. All in all, he looked like a completely new person with a new look and every girl adored the new Jonathan, who took them all by storm. Evan´s money had done good in Jonathan´s hands as he´d been spending them on new clothes and awesome new features that just made his life better and worth living.

All his friends could do, was to stand back and watch their friend change right in front of them. Jonathan stopped in front of them in the hallway. “It´s Friday boys!” He exclaimed with a weird cheer, using a tone they´ve never heard come from Jonathan before. “So?” Ryan asked and tilted his head, confused as Jonathan sounded like he had somewhere important to be tonight. “Luke! You know what Friday means, right?” Jonathan lifted a brow, his smirk sending shivers through both Ryan and Luke. “Vanilla Unicorn!” He winked and raised his arms in joy. “I have the invitation right here,” He pulled his phone out and showed them the email as proof. “So? Are you guys in or not?” Jonathan asked in excitement, but they both looked worried as they thought about how it ended the last time Jonathan sold himself and where it has gotten him to now.

“Um, is that such a good idea? I mean, I don´t need any more money,” Luke said with a worried tone in his voice, but Jonathan looked at him like he´d gotten it all wrong. “No, no, no, my friend,” He paused. “This time, we´re not selling, but buying,” Jonathan stopped and winked, leaving both of their jaws dropped.

Luke tried to stop him, but he´d already put in his earplugs and was bouncing his way out of the school, shaking his ass to the music in his ears. “Let´s just leave the rest up to Evan,” Ryan held uke from running after him. “Yeah, you´re right. He´s our only hope of stopping him,” Luke took Ryan´s hand in his, making him instantly blush. Luke pulled Ryan with him to the door and right as they opened it and looked out, they immediately saw the black Mercedes parked outside of the school area. “Look who´s already here,” Ryan chuckled and nudged Luke´s side. “The hunt has begun,” Luke joked and walked back inside with Ryan by his side.

Evan carefully watched Jonathan walk by, he obviously hadn´t noticed him. Evan trashed his cigarette and threw it out of the window, he had rolled down a bit. He watched how Jonathan walked by with a strut and his nose in the sky. “Someone has learned the word fashion,” Evan joked to himself and chuckled a bit.

His plan was simple, he wanted to use the old scare technique, getting Jonathan a little paranoid and follow him around town, all the way home to his doorstep. He turned on the ignition, but before he could drive off he got a text from Luke, or rather it was a warning. _“Jonathan is going to the Vanilla Unicorn tonight. He´s not selling but buying. Beware of him, he has changed.”_ The text read out, but Evan threw his phone in the backseat and hammered a fist against the steering wheel. “You´re just a little puppy still, not a wolf like me,” Evan grunted to himself as he still had his eyes on Jonathan.

He pulled the gear and began driving off, but just as he passed Jonathan, he rolled his window even more, just enough so they would get eye contact for a second. Jonathan saw his wink and then he was gone just as fast as he showed up. It sent shivers through Jonathan´s body for some reason, his eyes so intense when they met, that was his trick, that Jonathan was just now learning. It would take years to master Evan´s tricks, but he knew he had it in him to learn it faster than Evan did. He wanted to be better, but that dream was far out of his reach because even Jonathan had to admit, that Evan was the best. It pained him to admit it.

 _“The hunt has started!”_ Evan texted Luke as he drove to Jonathan´s house. Even though he´d never tried anything like this, he had a plan and knew exactly what his next step would be. Many had tried to be like Evan, but no one succeeded, not until now, Jonathan had it in him, he saw that the first time he laid eyes on him. His blue eyes that could change just a bit in the light, so you might even think the color changes because of his mood. Evan had learned to use that to his advantage, that his eyes sometimes looked yellow in the right dim lighting. It made him look more intimidating, but Jonathan had apparently learned it too because he saw it when he drove past him. 

Luckily, no one was home as he arrived at Jonathan´s house. It would have been a mess if his mom had been there, probably slapping him a couple of times again. He parked his car and got out, running to the back of the house, that to his luck had an unlocked back door. He sneaked inside and immediately began his search for his mom´s room, looking for a specific thing that almost every woman had. He eventually found what he was looking for, by trashing through every drawer in her room, but neatly folded every piece of clothes he curled and cleaned up after himself, so he wouldn´t make a suspicious mess.

He walked around the small house and opened the few doors that it had and finally opened into a room that could only be Jonathan´s. The leather jacket he had on the first time they met hung on the back of his door and it still had a faint scent of his deodorant. He walked over to his dresser and looked through all his clothes, putting some of his shirts and underwear in a bag he had. He sat the bag by the door for him to take with him, but first when he was all done.

He dug into his pocket and took out a little test of his cologne and sprayed it around the room and on himself. He even pulled his phone out and put on some music for him to “dance” around too. He plopped down on Jonathan´s bed and almost rolled around, spreading his cologne scent all over the sheets, looking like a dog marking its territory. Obviously, he´d done this more than once, it was his scare technique, so people wouldn´t forget him that easy and showing that he was watching them.

Finally, he stood up again and took his tie off, wrapping it around the bedpost in a fine bow. He was about to walk out but remembered the final touch which was the thing he´d “borrowed” from his mom´s stuff. A crimson red lipstick, he smeared it on his lips and made the little popping sound with his lips. He walked over to the mirror that stood by Jonathan´s dresser and wrote a little message on it with the lipstick and as the cherry on top, he kissed the mirror, leaving a big red mark.

He got to the bathroom and dried the lipstick off his lips, flushing the paper out right after. He walked out the same way he got in and got in his car and drove home with a huge smile on his face. His laugh filled the car, proud of his own doing and the plan, he just had to drive home and wait for the rest to plan out like it should like he knew it would.

Jonathan came to a stop on his board when he was outside his house. He got inside and placed the board by the door. “Mom?!” He called out to hear if she was home but got no response. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge. He took a sip as he walked into his room, but his eyes landed on the mirror, he spat it out quickly by what he saw. His drawers were opened and scrambled through and the scent in his room was so distinct and familiar, but by the message on his mirror, he knew exactly who´d been here.

 _I´m watching you, puppy._  
_Call me._  
 _\- E_

_Ps. Keep the tie._

He ran to his window to look after that black Mercedes but saw none parked close by. He took a look at the mirror again and finally noticed the kiss mark, made with that same red lipstick that he´d written the words with. “That fucker!” Jonathan cursed to himself and spun around, looking for hidden cameras or microphones, anything that would make Evan able to watch him. “Are you enjoying this?! You´re a sick freak!” Jonathan yelled, hoping he would hear him somehow.

He pulled his phone out and threw it on his nightstand before he laid down in his bed, but even there he couldn´t escape Evan because his bed smelled like him to the core. He loved his smell but hated it so deeply too. He knew Evan would laugh if he saw him like this and he was right, he laughed all the way home in his car. He took a look at his phone but had no intentions of giving in and calling like Evan wanted him too, but his smell was overpowering his senses that told him no. “I hate you…” Jonathan mumbled as he sat up straight and took his phone in his hand, dialing in Evan´s number.

E: _“Puppy! I knew you would call sooner or later!”  
_ J: _“Why are you calling me that? And what did you do to my room! You broke in!”  
_ E: _“I can´t tell you over the phone, what´s the fun in that?”  
_ J: _“Stop playing games! I´m not your toy!”  
_ E: _“But… I could show you.”  
_ J: _“No, I rather not see you!”  
_ E: _“Shame… What if I told you, I really wanted to see you?”_

Jonathan couldn´t take his tone, Evan was so much better at convincing that he would ever be. His bottom lip was whimpering, and he felt his body scream for his attention again, a feeling he thought he´d gotten rid of by now. But, it returned and bigger than ever before. He sighed in the phone, the sound of surrendering that made Evan chuckle to himself, but Jonathan heard.

 _“Good puppy. I´ll pick you up in an hour and don´t worry about clothes, I “borrowed” some of yours while I was there.”_ Evan´s cheery voice made the feeling in his gut worse. Jonathan hung up the call and fell back in his bed, staring at his ceiling. He felt like normal again, his power rush gone, and he felt sorry for acting like such a dick to almost everyone in the school. Evan could make him feel so powerless with just his voice, he wasn´t even there in person and Jonathan just surrendered without much hesitation.

He slapped himself on the cheek to get back on track again. “I won´t give in this time,” Jonathan mumbled to himself as he stood up and looked into the mirror. He scanned himself from top to bottom and straightened his collar, giving himself a little wink and a smirk. “Back on track. Come on, you can do this!” He tried to encourage himself as he took out a comb and ran it through his hair, setting it neatly, but not too nice as he wanted it to look a little curly too.

Time went by fast as he suddenly saw Evan´s car parked down by the curb in front of his house. _“Don´t give in!”_ He repeated the phrase in his head over and over, again and again, hoping it would help him through their “meeting”. His mom wasn´t home yet, so he wrote a note to her that said he went to Luke´s place. He had no intentions of telling her the truth anymore when it came to Evan. She hated him and there wasn´t much anyone could do to change that, ever. He took deep breathes in and out as he got closer to the front door. Jonathan opened the door and there he stood tall in front of him with that same old smirk he always gives him. His teeth white as pearls and his eyes, the smoothest and riches dark chocolate brown, that Jonathan could just drown in if he wasn´t careful.

Evan stepped past him and walked inside, looking around like he´d never been inside before. Jonathan sighed, but quickly got his act together and straightened his back, standing just like Evan and with a crooked smile on his lips which indicated he wasn´t scared of him. Evan had his hands in his pockets as he walked a bit closer to Jonathan. “So… the puppy wanna be a wolf?” He asked and licked his lips and teeth, his grin widened. “I don´t know what you´re implying,” Jonathan answered back casually and smiled.  
Jonathan kept taking small steps back, but suddenly he felt his back hit the wall behind him, he was out of room to move further away. Evan closed in on him and bit his lip.

They were inches from each other, their chests almost touching. “Listen, _pup_!” Jonathan felt spit hit his face as Evan made the _P_ noise, but he tried not to flinch. “If you wanna play tough, then know that I´ll always beat you because no one is better than me at being _me_!” Evan raised his voice and took a deep breathe in, blowing the air out in Jonathan´s face right after. He could almost taste him, and it was painful for his body as it wanted him more than ever. Jonathan swallowed the lump in his throat and looked straight into his eyes which he knew he should never have done. He was trapped now, all his.

Evan leaned closer and closer till their lips were almost touching and if it wasn´t for Evan´s stupid rules that Jonathan couldn´t help himself to follow, he would have closed the gap between them. But, just as Jonathan expected, he didn´t kiss him but instead gave him a command as always. “Get in the car, we´re going now,” Jonathan blinked a couple of times, trying to get out of his haze. “Going where?” Jonathan had the courage to ask. “Where you want, The Vanilla Unicorn!”

“The puppy wanna play wolf then I´ll show you how to be one!”


	15. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Caravan Palace - Lone Digger

3 pers. pov.

Jonathan´s mom got home to an empty house as she had called for Jonathan, who she figured wasn´t since she got no response back. She walked to the kitchen and placed some groceries on the counter, quickly noticing the note Jonathan had written.

_At Luke´s for the weekend.  
I´ll call you tomorrow._

_-Johnny_

She smiled and his note and began placing the groceries in the fridge. She went to check on Jonathan´s room if he had any laundry, but when she opened the door, she was hit with the smell of someone else´s perfume. She knew she´d smelled it before, but she couldn´t exactly place a face to the scent, yet. She looked around in awe, until her eyes landed on his mirror, her face went pale and her eyes wide.

She crinkled Jonathan´s note in her hand as she looked around, a feeling of terror and sickness filled her body. She wanted to call Jonathan so badly but knew nothing good would come out of it. Worst case scenario, Evan would pick up and she would never stand that conversation over the phone. Instead, she went to the kitchen and took out a new bottle of wine, drinking some straight from the bottle to calm some of her nerves. She knew he would come home at some point and he´s promised to call her tomorrow, so that was what calmed her too.  

* * *

 

The car ride wasn´t tense at all as Evan suddenly felt in a very chatty mood which was new to Jonathan. “I can see you´ve been spending some of your money?” Evan said with a smile as he referred to Jonathan´s new clothes. “Yeah, I thought I needed some _change_ ,” Jonathan said, giving the last word a different tone, but Evan ignored is because he knew exactly what Jonathan meant and he wasn´t only talking about his new clothes.

“I had even planned to take you out shopping, but I guess you got some fashion sense after all!” Evan laughed and weirdly enough, Jonathan chuckled a bit too. Were they really bonding right here? Or was he still just superficial, being the same old Evan? It was hard for Jonathan to tell, but he just enjoyed it for however long it would last.

“I´m not really the suit and tie guy like you. I´m more of a kick-ass skater guy with a rough attitude!” Jonathan semi joked because he really wasn´t that into suits. And for the first time, he heard a genuine laugh come from Evan, laughing at a joke he made. It somehow made Jonathan all bubbly and warm inside and he actually wanted to hug him. He had a cute laugh which was contagious, so much of the car ride went with the both of them telling bad jokes and getting laughing fits.

He liked this Evan and he felt like he was talking to the real Evan, someone who wasn´t hiding behind some arrogant ray ban sunglasses. He felt like he for the first time could relax and be himself in front of him without having to put up an act of surrender and submission. Inside the car, it slowly grew silent between them, but it was okay and felt natural. “You´re alright, Evan,” Jonathan suddenly said in a caring tone, but he got Evan looking at him with a raised brow. “And by that, you mean what exactly?” Evan asked confused and looked back on the road. “I mean, that you´re not just some insensitive asshole, you´re actually funny too and caring, I guess,” Jonathan gave him a weak smile that for some reason melted Evan´s, cold heart.  

Jonathan had no idea if he had ruined their moment and if Evan would switch back to his normal attitude, as Evan just sat in silence, but what calmed him a bit was the smile Evan had on his lips. “God, I love your smile,” Evan suddenly said which made Jonathan´s eyes wide. “What?” He raised his tone a bit in surprise by Evan´s words. “What?!” Evan said too, he just as surprised by his sudden confession, that came out of nowhere. Jonathan giggled lightly, he knew in a million years thought he would hear Evan say such a thing. His small giggles quickly turned into laughter, his laughter was even more contagious than Evan´s, he couldn´t help himself from not laughing at it all too.   
It was like music to Evan´s ears, hearing Jonathan laugh like that, so pure and raw. He fought everything in him to not stop the car right here and fuck him, make him his once again. But, he stayed in his seat and drove them both home to his place.

Jonathan got inside Evan´s house and walked straight to the kitchen, looking for some food like it was already his second home. Evan didn´t mind at all, he actually liked how comfortable Jonathan felt, comfortable enough to walk around without Evan having to be over him at all time. Jonathan quickly found some of Evan´s leftover dinner that he heated in the microwave. He was stuffing his face when Evan walked in, changing his shirt. “Someone´s hungry,” Evan chuckled and went to his wine cabinet, opening a new bottle. He poured himself a glass and offered Jonathan one too. “You know what? This time I want a glass, thank you,” Jonathan smiled and gave Evan a little wink.

Evan went out of the kitchen to make some calls as Jonathan stayed and enjoyed the food and the really good wine, he even drank the rest of Evan´s glass that he had placed on the table. He could hear some of what Evan was talking about but really didn´t care that much, the important part he got was that he was talking to his friend Tyler. Evan came back in the kitchen and looked for his wine, but instead, he found two empty glass´ standing by Jonathan who had spaghetti hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Evan got a little smirk on, but not his usual smirk that led to getting fucked right after. No, it was sweeter, if a smirk could ever be sweet, Evan was pulling it off right there. He walked closer to Jonathan and leaned in really close to his mouth. He took the spaghetti that hung from Jonathan´s lip, with his teeth, their lips almost touching. Evan liked his lips teasingly and Jonathan swallowed the rest of his food right before he stood up with enough force, so the chair he sat on fell over. It shocked Evan a bit since he wasn´t used to Jonathan being forceful.

He suddenly grabbed Evan´s face with both his hands and connected their lips in a rough kiss. Evan quickly pulled away with wide eyes and an angry look on his face. “Rules, Jonathan!” Evan exclaimed, but Jonathan kissed him again. “Fuck your rules!” Jonathan laughed and pinned Evan against the fridge who was trying to fight Jonathan off, but for some reason, he was losing and giving in which felt weird to him, but natural. He pressed his hips against Evan´s, a little whimper escaped his lips.

“Let me in,” Jonathan whispered in his ear and moved his mouth to Evan´s lips again. He forced his tongue in and swirled it as they both fought for dominance. Evan pulled his closer by his hips and their kiss heated up with such an intensity that Evan was slowly giving in to him. If they hadn´t been interrupted by Brian walking in on them, Evan would have lost the fight.

“Thought you weren´t busy since you called me,” Brian laughed a bit flustered at what he walked in on. Evan laughed too, but Jonathan noticed his cheeks were a bit red as he gently shoved Jonathan to the side. Evan approached Brian and gave him a hug, but he turned and reached his arm out to present Jonathan to Brian. “Remember the boy you said I paid too much for?” Evan chuckled and gave Jonathan a smile. Jonathan had no idea if he should greet Brian with a handshake or just stand still and wait. “Well, he appeared to be money well spent,” Evan´s voice was low as he walked over and placed himself behind Jonathan, placing his hands on Jonathan´s shoulders. “He´s gonna be our little apprentice for the night,” Evan told as Brian slowly approached him too.

“Such a precious boy and worth every penny of mine,” Evan almost whispered as he leaned down and kissed Jonathan´s neck gently. It sent shivers throughout Jonathan´s whole body. He´d never felt Evan being so gently before. But what surprised Jonathan was Brian, who suddenly lifted Jonathan´s head by his chin and looked at him. “I can see why.” Brian hummed with a smirk. “What is it with you guys and chin grabbing?” Jonathan suddenly spoke to much surprise to Brian. “So! He speaks!” Brian laughed and let go of his chin. He felt Evan tensing a bit as he dug his fingers into his shoulders even more.

He let go of Jonathan and almost rushed in front of Brian, looking him dead in the eye. “Next time you ask me first before touching Jonathan, understood?” Evan growled a bit harshly as Brian immediately nodded right after. “Understood!” Evan asked again and raised his voice a bit more. “Yes!” Brian answered and Evan returned to being relaxed again as he turned and smiled at Jonathan.

Jonathan knew that Evan was possessive, but he never expected him to be this bad. And it seemed like everyone who knew or was friends with Evan, was under his command, no one seemed higher than him and Jonathan knew he loved it that way. Jonathan had to admit, that he kinda liked to see Evan in control of others too. “So! Who want some drinks and a smoke?” Evan cheered and shoved Brian along with him out of the kitchen. Jonathan was left astounded at how Evan treated Brian after touching him without his “permission”.

Jonathan´s breathing was heavy, but he tried not to let it get to him. He took deep breathes in but was interrupted by Evan and Brian who came back singing to some music and carrying beers and wine in their arms. They were almost stumbling around, seems like they´ve already had a few of those beers themselves. “Johnny!” Evan cheered as he saw Jonathan still standing in the kitchen, not knowing if he should move or not. “Brian! Turn up the music!” Evan ordered and laughed as the music got louder.

It was a funny mix of electro music and swing, a bit jazz like even. “Like it?” Evan approached Jonathan slowly, his breath a mix of beer and smoke. Jonathan couldn’t help himself not to move his hips a bit and Evan quickly picked up on it, grabbing his waist and pulled him closer. “Wanna dance?” Evan obviously flirted as Jonathan tried not to look surprised by his behavior. He looked up at him and smiled instead of looking intimidated like he knew he would have, but he held that feeling back. He swung his arms around his neck, pressing his chest against Evan´s. “Gladly!” Jonathan spoke over the music before he spun around and moved his hips against Evan as his hand held on to his neck.

“I have never seen him like this,” Tyler said as he had walked inside undetected behind Brian. “Right? He´s completely lost in that boy,” Brian sighed but with a slight chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. Brian and Tyler both looked at the two dancing around each other, looking like they were in love or something. But, they knew Evan and they knew he wasn´t the type to fall in love, even though this time, they could be wrong, it sure looked that way.

* * *

 

The club was packed with people, just like the first time Jonathan set foot inside the place. It was still just as mesmerizing as he remembered it, with pole dancers and strippers, people dancing around him and offering him to follow, but he had to follow Evan and the others upstairs. It was tempting to just let loose and follow the strangers out on the dancefloor.

They were led to Evan and his friend´s usual table, where there was only place for three persons, so Evan crept his arm around Jonathan´s waist, pulling him tight into his body. Jonathan almost stood in front of him, his head almost resting on Jonathan´s shoulder. The more people walking in and sitting down, the tighter Evan´s grasp got around him. Evan looked around and noticed all the hungry eyes staring at what was his. He felt such an anger and an urge to make it noticeable that Jonathan was his, so he gently leaned closer to Jonathan´s neck and kissed it lightly, leaving small wet spots on his skin.  

Big waves of shivers ran through his body as Evan kissed his neck so soft and sweet. He loved the attention he got and the stares from men and women looking at them with jealousy for not having him. Evan lightly took a hold of Jonathan´s arm and moved his hand up into his hair. He ran his fingers through Evan´s thick black hair, letting a little moan leave his mouth that only Evan could hear because of the loud music. “Let´s just leave,” Evan whispered, but Jonathan resisted. “No, not yet.”

Evan kept his face nuzzled close to his neck as Jonathan looked around the dimly lighted room. His eyes scanned the many faces and he could quickly tell who was here to buy and who was selling. But his eyes suddenly landed on someone who looked familiar, but it was hard to tell in the purple shade. All of a sudden it caught up to him who it was that was sitting at the same exact table as he was the first time he was here.

 “CRAIG?!”


	16. Knock out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Studio Killers - All men are pigs

3 pers. pov.

“CRAIG?!”

Jonathan yelled over the music and Evan´s head quickly shot up from his neck, looking for whatever made Jonathan yell. “Who´s Craig?” Evan asked and finally found the person Jonathan was looking at in the crowd of people. “He´s just a guy from my school, but…” Jonathan trailed off and moved a bit away from Evan. “This is not an environment for a guy like him! He wouldn´t last a second he one of you guys bought him!” Jonathan tried to explain, but quickly noticed how Tyler was eye fucking Craig as he just sat at the table, looking confused at what was happening around him.

Jonathan suddenly got worried for Craig even though they weren´t close friends. He just didn´t want Craig to go through the same regret as he had. AS he looked at Tyler he realized that those three guys really were a pack of wolves by how they looked at all those poor souls selling themselves to get some money, but it was the perfect place for a group like them. A perfect little place to get their animal-like needs satisfied.

“I´m buying tonight fellas!” Tyler said with joy and confidence in his voice. He was one of the wealthiest persons in here, so no doubt about Tyler winning the auction. “Oh! Exciting! Care to tell us who?” Brian asked with a wide smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. _Please don´t be Craig!_ Jonathan pleaded in his head even though he knew the answer. Tyler pointed casually across the room, his finger landing on the smaller 18-year-old guy with glasses. “No…” Jonathan whispered so only Evan heard.

Brian tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn´t as he doubted Tyler´s choice of “date”. But, Evan wasn´t having any of it and cornered Brian again, just like he did at home. “Listen here, you Irish bastard! You don´t just humiliate your friend for his taste and especially not under these circumstances!” Evan sat him in his place and walked back to Jonathan, wrapping his arms around Jonathan´s waist again from behind. Jonathan felt like if he hadn´t been there to tell Evan who Craig was, he probably would have laughed at Tyler too for picking Craig. But, nevertheless was Jonathan happy for Evan sticking up for both him and Craig even though they didn´t know each other at all. 

Jonathan was here to learn from the masters, but everything seemed to be based around Tyler which was actually nice for once because it made Evan focus more on being sweet and supportive than thinking with his dick like every other time. “Thank you,” Jonathan smiled to Evan and kissed him on the cheek like it was the most normal thing in the world, but the problem was, that it wasn´t. Evan almost froze from the sweet little kiss that was planted on his cheek and the _“Thank you”_ made him even stiffer.

Jonathan immediately noticed and giggled to himself and Evan´s reaction to kindness. “So, anyone here you wanna buy?” Jonathan turned and asked, but Evan still hadn´t gotten over what he did. “Huh?” He said confused since he heard none of what Jonathan just asked about. “Aren´t you gonna show me how to be a wolf?” Jonathan teased and nudged him in the side. “Um… Let´s just look at how Tyler does it. After all, it was me who taught Tyler and Brian too,” Evan tried to calm down and avoid his real question.  
“Alright, if you say so,” Jonathan quickly added and placed his hand on Evan´s who´s hand laid on his stomach. He loved the warm embrace that Evan was holding him in, such a new sensation for the both of them, he loved how it made him feel inside. “Good boy,” Evan almost purred and kissed his neck once again. 

Jonathan was a bit surprised over the fact that Craig still hadn´t noticed him yet. He wasn´t really hiding, he was almost doing the exact opposite because how he and Evan were groping all over each other. It was obvious that Evan didn´t want anyone else near Jonathan.

* * *

 

“2 Million!” Tyler yelled all of a sudden as Craig´s name was mentioned. Evan was a bit embarrassed by how eager Tyler was acting, it was not the way he had taught them to act at all. But, something in Evan told him that he would have been the same way around Jonathan if he knew him like he does now. Just as Jonathan had predicted, Craig looked over at where Tyler stood with his jaw hanging open, but the look on his face got more confused as he got eye contact with Jonathan. Craig´s brows were raised and he couldn´t stop himself not to walk over to him.

Jonathan tightened his grip on Evan´s hand as Craig came closer to them. He was nervous about how much Ryan had told him. He also blamed Ryan a bit because if it wasn´t for him, Craig probably wouldn´t have known to this place ad its whole deal. Evan could feel his nervousness and he wanted to help, but in reality, he had no idea how to, he had never been the one to help others if the matter wasn´t about dating.

“Jonathan?! What are you doing here?” Craig askes as Jonathan´s hands only got sweatier. “And is this the Evan I´ve heard about?” His questions were making Jonathan uncomfortable to a degree that Evan could feel and felt the need to step in and save him. It was like a protective instinct had clicked in Evan and it felt weird as the feeling was completely new to him. “Yes! Yes, my name is Evan,” He gently shoved Jonathan behind his back and took over, leading Craig away from him. Evan looked over his shoulder only to see Jonathan mouth to him. _“Thank you!”_ Evan sent a smile back and lead Craig over to Tyler.

Evan walked back to Jonathan, who had calmed down a bit now that Craig was gone. “You´re awfully sweet and thoughtful today?” Jonathan said as Evan reached out for him to hold him in his arms again. “Have I? I guess I´ve had one too many drinks,” Evan chuckled lightly, but Jonathan was a bit disappointed in his answer, so he decided to change the subject instead. “Why didn´t you buy or at least bid for someone?” Jonathan was curious. “I… didn´t feel for it today and I don´t have to buy every time,” He answered and it was obvious he just wanted to leave it at that, but Brian just had to jump in. “Well, it´s the first time ever you haven´t spent money here!” Brian spoke loudly which agitated Evan even more.

Jonathan was just happy that he wasn´t the one that made Evan angrier, but he knew that if Evan got too mad, he would let most of it out on Brian in form of yelling and the rest of it on Jonathan. But, truth be told, he had been craving it all night and was relieved that Evan didn´t buy anyone. His knees were even getting weaker by the second as he could see the temper in Evan rising because of Brian, who just wouldn´t shut his mouth up. “Just admit it, Evan! You didn´t want to hurt your precious Johnny´s feelings!” Brian said for everyone to hear, even Tyler and Craig who stood by the bar and talked casually.

Evan´s fists were clenched and his grasp around Jonathan got tighter because he knew that if he would let go of Jonathan, it would end up ugly for Brian. “Brian! You´re drunk!” Tyler yelled from the bar and continued talking to Craig. “Let´s just go home,” Jonathan tried, but quickly noticed the yellow tint in Evan´s eyes had returned. “Yeah, Ev! Listen to your little _boyfriend!_ ” Brian teased and fell back on a couch in the corner. People had slowly left the room, so the only people here were them and the guy who ran the place and the event.

Brian wasn´t as drunk as Tyler sat him to be because it was obvious that he knew what he was doing and saying. “Please, let´s just go!” Jonathan pulled in him to get him to follow, but he wouldn´t budge. He was staring at Brian, with death in his eyes. Jonathan could feel him scream on the inside and it was hurting to watch him become this angry.

Evan finally began to move, but it was in the wrong direction, it was straight towards Brian. “No! Evan!” Jonathan yelled with such force in his tone that he actually stopped. Jonathan stepped in front of him. “Let me,” He said with a smirk and turned on his heels. “And what do you think you can do?” Brian stood up, but before he could say something else, he got a punch square in the face and fell back onto the couch, knocked out. He would probably wake up with a big black eye the next day.

Jonathan turned around. “Can we go now?” He asked and touched his knuckles that were a bit red from the hard punch. Evan had cooled down and began to laugh. “Oh, yes we can! Come here!” Evan opened his arms for Jonathan to run to him which he did without hesitating. Evan held him close and lifted him off the ground in his arms.

“You´re awesome!”  
“And you´re drunk!”  
“Not drunk enough to let you drive home.”  
“Evan!”  
“Alright! Geez! Here!”

Evan fished after his keys in his pocket and gave them to Jonathan, but before he let the keys fall into Jonathan´s hand, he gave him a serious look, the yellow tint all gone now. “Be careful with my baby!” He warned Jonathan who just huffed at him and began walking out. Evan stopped before they could leave. “Get that drunk fuck Brian home safe!” He yelled to Tyler who just raised his glass as his answer. “Okay, now we can leave,” Evan chuckled and held onto Jonathan.

* * *

 

“So, he basically went crazy?” Craig asked, referring to Evan. “Yes, but I´m not really supposed to talk about this,” Tyler tried but Craig kept pressing as he was curious about what happened to Jonathan. “Well, they act like they are a couple now, don´t you think?” Craig looked up at Tyler, who had a faint smile on. “I have known Evan for 5 years now, and I´ve never seen him act like he does when he´s around Jonathan before. That boy has does something to the arrogant guy I call my boss and I feel like it´s a good thing, ”Tyler finally opened up and let what he couldn´t tell Evan out.

“This is the first time I´ve met Evan and he doesn´t seem like the arrogant and selfish asshole you say he is,” Craig said with a confused look on his face as he downed the rest of his drink. “Oh, he is an asshole, more than me even! But, when Johnny is there, his whole façade just seems to melt away,” Tyler got more honest as he ordered another drink for Craig and himself.

The bar grew silent, maybe a bit too silent. “So, why did you buy me?” Craig finally asked and Tyler turned his head in nervousness. “You´re not intimidated by me, right?” Tyler sighed and stirred his drink. “Well, when I first laid eyes on you when you bought me, I was, but then I got to talk to you and… I like you, I guess,” Craig chuckled and gave him a weak smile. “I figured you must like me too since you just spent 2 million on me which I still can´t comprehend!” His chuckle turned into a sweet laugh that filled the bar.

“But, why me?” Craig said in all seriousness even though they both were laughing. “I guess I wanted to try something different for a change and I just did what Evan has taught me,” A nervous giggle escaped Tyler´s lips. “And what has he “taught” you then?” Craig questioned with a sass-filled tone before he took another sip of his drink.

Tyler got confident and leaned closer to the younger male. “To follow my instincts,” He whispered and knew he had Craig right where he wanted because what he got in return was drunken puppy dog eyes. “Really?” Craig said in return in awe. The many drinks Tyler had ordered to Craig had begun to hit him. “Yeah, and do you wanna know what they tell me now?” Tyler´s voice was low as he could see a good night ahead for both of them. “Please,” A little beg came out.

“Wanna head to my place?” He asked and stood up, reaching his hand out for Craig to follow. “Yes!” Craig said with too much excitement for his own liking which made him blush. He grabbed Tyler´s hand anyway and gently got pulled towards the exit. “Oh, shit… Hold on,” Tyler suddenly remembered as he looked behind them. Brian still laid knocked out on the couch in the corner, so he went over to the bar again. “Can you please get my friend a cab,” Tyler said and gave the barman some money and wrote down Brian´s address. The barman nodded in response, so Tyler turned his full attention to Craig again.

“Come here,” Tyler commanded and pulled Craig closer, planting a filthy drunk kiss on his lips. The night was over for Brian, but for Tyler and Craig, it had only just begun.


	17. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the beginning of the chapter Dexy´s midnight runners - Come on Eileen

****

3 pers. pov.

“Don´t you just wanna dance?!” Evan busted through the front door to his house, Jonathan following right behind him with a laugh and a wide smile. Evan almost ran to his stereo set up and turned up for the volume. “COME ON EILEEN!” Evan yelled at the top of his lungs, making Jonathan fall to his knees laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

He reached his hand out for Jonathan who laid on the floor, laughing still. He got up on his wobbly, drunk knees and smiled brightly as Evan swung him around, his hand on Jonathan´s waist. “Do you know how to dance even?” Jonathan asked with a cheerful tone. “Nope, not at all!” Evan laughed as he swirled Jonathan around himself. The song filled their drunken joyful bodies and it was too good not to dance to.

All of a sudden, they were together as something more than fuck buddies and they could both feel it in their chests, a burning sensation and their heart pumping away with the music and laughter. Jonathan felt like he was on a little floating pink cloud as they danced with such enthusiast.

For the first time, Evan actually thought of just having fun with Jonathan instead of screwing him every time. His house was made for playing loud music and dancing around since it could be heard everywhere, having speakers in every room on each floor. They stumbled around, into the kitchen and out in through the other end to the dining room, through the living room and a long hallway. It had gotten to the point where they were simply running hand in and through the house, only stopping now and then to take a swing around each other, their eyes meeting with such passion that it was hard for them both to believe that this was really happening. 

“At this moment you mean everything!” Evan sang, but in some way, it hit Jonathan more, even though he knew that Evan just repeated the lyrics. But, inside, Evan meant everything to him as well, or at least in this moment they had and what a glorious moment between the two. They both knew it wouldn´t be forgotten no matter how hard they would try too. Because inside Evan, he didn´t want to forget it at all.

Their dance came to a stop so suddenly. Evan stared at Jonathan weirdly and with a slight panic in his eyes. “What´s wrong?” Was all Jonathan got to say before Evan threw up on the floor right in front of him. After all, he has had too much to drink and with all the swinging around and dancing, his stomach couldn´t hold it in anymore. Jonathan looked in disgust but quickly calmed himself as Evan tried to stand, leaning against the wall by them. Jonathan tried to approach him, but he quickly lifted his hand. “I´m okay. It´s okay, just leave it for the cleaning lady,” Evan´s words were a bit slurred as he began to stumble along the wall side. “No, please let me help you,” Jonathan offered, but he kept refusing Jonathan´s help.

“Stop being a bitch!” Jonathan said harshly and grabbed onto Evan, swinging Evan´s arm over his shoulder and carried him as good as he could to the guest bedroom. He threw him on the bed, half passed out. Jonathan sighed loudly and walked out to the bathroom, getting some wet towels to clean up after Evan. And after half an hour, the floor was clean and Jonathan was dead tired, dragging his legs across the floor to the bedroom where Evan laid, still fully clothed. He sighed again and began undressing Evan and preparing him for bed. He was still half passed out as he looked around at what was going on.

Jonathan stood in his underwear when suddenly Evan began to mumble. “You… you…” He mumbled and blinked with half-lidded eyes, he still looked drunk. Jonathan walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed to listen. “You mean…” Evan had a hard time speaking, so Jonathan finished his sentence. “Everything?” Jonathan asked and noticed a wide goofy smile form on Evan´s lips. It made Jonathan feel all warm inside as he knew Evan wasn´t just singing along anymore.

Jonathan listened his gut, who told him that Evan wasn´t so bad and after all this, he had proved that he could be a wolf, but at this moment, Evan was just as much of a puppy as Jonathan. He crept under the covers to Evan and laid his body close to his, placing his head on Evan´s chest and one arm tightly wrapped around him in a hug. “You´re such an idiot, but you´re my idiot,” Jonathan gave Evan a squeeze and yawned, kissing Evan on the cheek before he fell deeply asleep.

* * *

 

While Evan and Jonathan were fast asleep, Craig and Tyler, on the other hand, were in the full swing of things. And like Evan busted through the door singing, Craig and Tyler did indeed bust through, just not singing, but making out. Filthy wet and drunken kisses were shared between them as they made their way to Tyler´s bedroom. “Off with your clothes, now!” Tyler tried to command like he´s been taught, but for some reason, Craig wasn´t having any of it. “Ya ain´t gettin´ between ma legs with that attitude!” Craig´s sassy and slurred voice got even thicker with the alcohol in his system.

Tyler laughed at him and began pulling his shirt off, throwing himself on the bed. He laid on his back and watched in amusement Craig getting undressed, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to pull his pants and socks off. “Stop laughing, you cunt!” Craig´s voice was muffled as his shirt covered his head and Tyler couldn´t help himself and laughed as Craig finally fell over, landing hard on his ass.

Tyler stood and helped Craig up to his feet. “You´re an asshole,” Craig chuckled, standing only in his underwear. “True, but I´m the nicest one you´ll ever meet.” Tyler grinned and pulled Craig with him down onto the bed again. Craig laid on top of him and it was first at this moment he noticed how much bigger in every way Tyler was than himself.

“I´m not gonna have sex with you,” Craig whispered in the middle of a kiss which made Tyler look at him confused and maybe a little disappointed. “What? Why not?” Tyler´s voice almost sounded sad. “I don´t wanna be drunk on my first time,” Craig chuckled sweetly and quickly noticed a faint smile on Tyler´s lips appearing. It was a smile Craig couldn´t quite pinpoint why it appeared, but he never wanted it to go away either. “It doesn´t mean I won´t do anything though,” a little smirk formed on Craig before he began kissing down Tyler´s neck to his chest.

His erection pressed against the thin fabric of his underwear as Craig slowly moved further down. Kissing the soft skin on his stomach and moving to his hip. Their eyes occasionally meeting now and then when Craig would look up. It hit Tyler how much he actually wanted and desired Craig, more now than the first time he spotted him at the Vanilla Unicorn. But, there was something more than lust combined with the feelings that fluttered Tyler´s chest and his mind, something deeper than desire and needs.

Craig was pulling at the hem of Tyler´s underwear, slowly revealing his hard-on. He gasped at the sight and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Craig had never done something like this before and now that Tyler laid ready for him, he began to doubt if he could go through with it. Tyler looked up and caught Craig´s nervous stare and without hesitation, Tyler sat up and gently took Craig´s hand in his. “Are you okay? Is it too much?” He asked with such care in his voice that it almost shocked Craig. “I-I… Um… I h-have never… y-you´re just s-so…” Craig stuttered nervously, but Tyler caressed his cheek.

On the outside, Tyler looked intimidating to most people who didn´t know him, but inside, he was just a soft teddy with a big heart and much understanding for other people. He might not act that way all the time, but one on one, he had so much more to offer.

“It´s okay, you don´t have to. We could just make out for hours instead,” Tyler chuckled and gave Craig a reassuring smile. Craig calmed down since he never expected Tyler to be so sweet and understanding. “It´s not that I don´t want to, you´re just…” He paused, looking at Tyler he patiently waited for him to finish. “Big,” Craig finished. “Big?” Tyler quickly added. “Yes, big!” Craig laughed and nudged Tyler on the arm. 

“I could choke!” Craig semi-joked which made Tyler laugh and cover his face with his hands. He felt a bit embarrassed at Craig´s comment, but something in him felt proud since no one had ever told him that before. “You can choke on a lollipop too. Are you scared?” Tyler began to tease him with a deep tone of voice.   

“What! I´m not scared!” Craig uttered, unaware Tyler´s true intentions of his teasing. “Prove it!” Tyler teased even more and it was obvious that it was eating Craig up inside. “I-I…” His stutter began again. “Pussy,” Tyler laughed a bit since he knew Craig was comfortable enough to do it if he really wanted. Tyler was excellent at reading people, so he knew exactly how to treat Craig and what to say.

“I´m not scared!” Craig exclaimed and forcefully pulled Tyler´s underwear completely off. Craig breathed out and leaned down, closing his eyes as he suddenly felt Tyler´s hand run through his short brown hair, pulling lightly. “What are you waiting for?” Tyler´s voice was husky and low which sent shivers through Craig´s body.

He stuck his tongue out and ran it up from the base to the tip, Tyler´s grip in his hair got tighter. He kept his tongue rolling and swirling around the tip and by the sounds Tyler made, he knew he was doing it right. He lowered his head a bit more, sinking his mouth around Tyler´s cock. The warmth of Craig´s mouth was almost too much to handle for Tyler as he was close to pulling Craig´s hair out.

Craig began humming in the back of his throat, sending pleasurable vibrations which at first surprised Tyler at first, but it only sent him deeper into a haze of intoxications and hormones that his brain released. He was bobbing his head in a steady and painfully slow rhythm, that Tyler almost couldn´t bare any longer. His fingers were intertwined with Craig´s hair, pulling lightly every now and then as the orgasm was building up further, starting from his chest, slowly down to his stomach and lastly to his groin. Craig was amazingly good at it for being his first time ever doing things like this.

It was almost too much to handle as Tyler began digging his nails into Craig, holding his head in place as he thrusted upwards, deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat a little too violently as he began to gag. “Sorry, but I can´t stop now,” Tyler grunted and pounded harder and faster until that familiar feeling of bliss and ecstasy flushed through his body. Craig´s eyes widened at the sensations of warm liquid shooting into the back of his throat and flowing down slowly. Tyler´s grip in his hair loosened and his arms grew limb, actually, his whole body grew limb.

Tyler breathed out and shuddered by the feeling of Craig´s warm mouth slowly sliding off. Craig regained his breath, but before he could say or do anything, he got pulled down by him, his mouth quickly got invaded by Tyler´s tongue. He could almost taste the arousal on the tip of Craig´s tongue and the faint taste of his own slick cum. “Was I that good?” Craig asked in a whisper that sounded more like a moan. He wanted Tyler´s approval and acceptance, he wanted to be treated like the submissive or rather, he needed it. It was a need he never knew he had, the need of pleasing his new master or whoever was above him.

“You´re more than good,” Tyler groaned lowly holding Craig´s head by his neck. “You´re amazing and I could fuck that delicious mouth of yours all day,” His words made Craig shiver as he ran his thumb over Craig´s bottom lip before he pulled him down again and connected their lips. Tyler playfully bit down on Craig´s lip and sucked on it, making the blood flow to his. “Pretty pink,” Tyler hummed and kissed him yet again.

Tyler´s hands gently slid up and down Craig´s back, landing on his ass that he gave a teasingly squeeze. He wanted to explore every inch of him with his hands and so, he did. Removing Craig´s underwear and promising Craig he wouldn´t do anything, only touch. “Turn to your back,” Tyler ordered and Craig quickly obeyed and laid himself on his back, still laying on top of Tyler. He bit down on the soft spot between Craig´s neck and shoulder, leaving small purple marks. His hands ran over Craig´s chest to his waist. Sliding between his legs and touching his inner thighs. Craig shivered and got goosebumps on his skin. “I´m only touching, I promise,” Tyler assured and a whispered before he planted a kiss on his cheek. As his fingers traced over Craig´s soft skin, his lips proceeded to move up and nibbling on Craig´s earlobe, feeling how he melted on top of him by gently touched and licks.

“I never want to let go of you,” Tyler almost purred into his neck and Craig immediately felt the same way. There was no one else in the world he wanted to touch or hold him like Tyler did. “Promise me you´ll stay with me forever,” Tyler said in a caring tone with a hint of command behind it. It didn´t take Craig long to think about the answer, even though it was a big thing he agreed too, he knew he couldn´t live without it now that he´d tasted it. “I promise,” A little whimper escaped his lips as Tyler wrapped his arms around him, holding him even closer than before. “You´re mine,” Tyler bit down again, but sweetly this time. “I´m yours!” Craig uttered as his body got overstimulated from Tyler´s touching.

“Forever,”

“Forever!”


	18. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Unlike Pluto - I need a win

3 pers. pov.

_“You mean everything.”_

_“So do you.”_

Evan woke with a raging headache, groaning as he took himself to the head. It was a bit hard for him to sit up as he realized Jonathan laid with half of his body on him, sleeping like a rock. He looked around the room, the sun peeking through the curtains and lighting the room up enough for Evan to see where they were. “Oh, you little shit,” Evan chuckled lowly to himself and looked down at Jonathan´s peacefully sleeping face, his chest rising and sinking slowly in a steady rhythm. Evan found himself staring at him for a little too long as Jonathan moved a little in his sleep.

Jonathan had finally moved enough for Evan to sneak out of the bed without waking him. He felt sick to his stomach as he sat on the bed, his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. He tried to think about last night, but everything that happened after their dance was a blur to him like he black outed from that point. It usually happened if he threw up, everything would cut to black and the memory of doing so would be gone. He blew some air out and his breath smelled of pure death, but that was normal after a night of drinking and throwing up.

He stood up and groaned again. Painkillers were quickly washed down with a glass of cold water. He sighed and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. “Why do you keep doing this? Keep bringing him back here,” He began talking to himself again, but it has become a normal thing at this point. He did that instead of drowning in his own thoughts. Evan walked out of the bathroom and down the hall until he came to a stop in front of the double door with the golden handles. He hadn´t been in there ever since Jonathan was there and saw it, so it still stood looking like a mess and trashed up.  

Evan sighed and turned the handle, opening the door up to the dark room. “Keep torturing yourself,” he said and walking inside, straight over to the window and pulled the curtains away, letting the sun in. “Rise and shine,” He carefully tiptoed over to his dresser, trying to avoid the broken glass on the floor. He pulled out some sweatpants and took them on. He walked out again but came back with a broom and a trash bag. “Stop being a bitch, he says. I´m no bitch, just look at me go! Cleaning and shit,” He mumbled as the room got cleaner by the minute. “This is torture, but I guess I need it,” Evan was unaware that someone stood in the doorframe, watching him. “You´re a bitch when you´re drunk,” Jonathan suddenly said, startling Evan. He turned and looked, and there Jonathan stood in the door, with crossed arms over his bare chest and a crooked smile on his lips.

“Do you know how crazy you sound?” Jonathan questioned, but kept leaning on the doorframe. Evan sighed and walked closer to him. “It´s a… habit, I guess,” Evan answered, letting the broom fall to the floor. “Look… it´s all clean now,” He smiled weakly, but Jonathan didn´t buy that weird vibe he was giving off. “Let´s just go back to the other bedroom, you always act weird when you´re in here,” Jonathan tried as Evan moved closer. “No, no it´s alright,” He reached his hand out to Jonathan.

Since Jonathan didn´t take his hand, his expression suddenly changed to a frown. “I cleaned the fucking room, all you can do is to take my damn hand!” He suddenly exclaimed, leaven Jonathan with a slight feeling of terror. “See what I mean! You get weird!” Jonathan yelled and left Evan, walking directly to the bathroom and locked the door.

“JONATHAN!” He could hear Evan yell from outside the bathroom. “OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” He sounded angry as he punched on the door and yanking the handle furiously. “The drunk version of you is sweeter, and he almost puked on me!” Jonathan yelled back. He sat in the shower, hugging his knees to his chest. “I thought I meant everything to you?..” Jonathan said just loud enough for Evan to hear.

A little thump was heard on the door and Jonathan could only imagine it being Evan´s head hitting the door as he began to give up. “Johnny? Will you please open the door?” Evan cooed, but something sounded off about his voice, so Jonathan didn´t trust him yet.

Evan sighed and closed his eyes hard. “You do…” Evan said. “I do what?” Jonathan asked back. “You do… mean everything…” Evan finally breathed out, his head leaning on the door. The bathroom went silent for a few minutes until the lock finally clicked open from the inside. Evan lifted his head and waited for Jonathan to open the door for him. He wouldn´t wanna barge in.

Jonathan hesitated with opening the door, but finally did and was met with kind brown eyes staring right at him as he opened up. The look in Evan´s eyes almost made his legs melt away under him. Jonathan looked down at his feet until he got the courage to look up at him. “I´m gonna take a shower, wanna join me?” A smile formed on both of their lips as Jonathan took his hand in his and pulled him inside.

The warm water hit Evan´s bare back and slid further down his legs as Jonathan turned it on. Jonathan let his briefs glide down and landed on his feet, stepping out of them as he moved into the shower. Evan´s hair laid flat, all of his hair products washed out. Evan, once again, reached his hand out and finally, Jonathan accepted and grabbed it. “Can we start over?” The water hit his skin and made him shiver, but Evan´s words lingered in the foggy air. “Only if you promise me that you won´t get all weird again,” Jonathan chuckled lightly, but Evan got a serious look on his face that quickly got washed away with the water.

Jonathan placed his hand on his cheek. “Promise me,” Jonathan whispered out, but Evan gently grabbed his wrist. “I… I can´t…” Evan pulled him closer, still holding on to his wrist. “I can´t promise you something you´re the cause of,” Evan breathed out, their chests now touching and faces inches from each others. “How come?” Jonathan´s voice was low as he could almost taste Evan´s breath on his lips. Evan´s other hand crept up and held Jonathan by his neck. “I just can´t seem to control myself around you,” And with those words, Jonathan had given in completely.

He had let go of Jonathan´s wrist and now held on to his lower back, pulling their bodies even closer. Jonathan´s hands were all over his body, sliding over his wet and warm skin with ease. He simply couldn´t keep them still now that he had the chance to touch him as he wanted. But they ended in one place, his body growing stiff as Evan made their lips meet in a tender kiss. For the first time, it felt real.

Lips moving in sync, pulse rising, the room getting steamier, hands everywhere, hearts beating, the water falling, but the best of it all, Evan didn´t lose control. He held on to what little he had left in him as if both of their lives depended on it. It was obvious for Jonathan to see that he was in a battle with himself, but he was happy to feel the sweet Evan winning this time. In made a warm feeling flow through his body, filling him up to the brim. “You talked about torture before… Am I torturing you?” Jonathan´s voice was smooth as Evan had moved his lips to his neck.

“From the first time I laid eyes on you, the torture began… But as I said, I need it,” Evan replied, his voice rang out and his breath tingled on Jonathan´s skin. “Tell me then, how can I torture a big bad wolf like you?” Evan´s grip around Jonathan tightened, making a little whimper escape through his lips.

“You´re doing it right now with the way you speak to me and how you touch me, pure torture,” Evan started and moved his lips further up Jonathan´s jaw bone. He waited patiently for Evan to finish, but his kisses and touches made it hard for him to keep his calm. “And also, how deeply I want every part of you, but with you, I can´t always get what I want. See, that´s torture,” Evan explain and finally ended in a lustful kiss. Jonathan´s hands ended on Evan´s cheeks, pulling his face closer to his.

“You´re like a temporary bliss. You´re mine for such a short time and then I have to let you go, when in reality… I don´t want to,” Evan suddenly confessed in the kiss which surprised Jonathan to the core. He never knew exactly how Evan felt because he is so fucking hard to read when he hides behind his façade. Evan was all of a sudden opening up to him, so he had to be careful of what he said since he was unsure if this version of him would go away if he didn´t.

“I like this Evan and he can have me as much as he wants now,” Jonathan let his hands slide lower on his body. Evan chuckled and looked directly into his eyes. “Well, if there´s one thing I´ve learned…” He paused and pulled Jonathan closer. “It is that I´m never completely sane with you around,” Evan smirked and suddenly picked Jonathan up, his legs swinging around his waist. Evan turned and pressed Jonathan´s back up against the tile wall, holding him up with his body weight.

He felt Evan´s flexed arm muscles against his sensitive sides, tickling just the right way. Evan quickly took action and invaded Jonathan´s mouth with his tongue, earning a loud moan from Jonathan. His fingers were creeping closer to Jonathan´s entrance, already massaging around it. Jonathan was turning into jelly in Evan´s grasp, making it harder for Evan to hold him up. Jonathan always got surprised over how strong he actually was. Holding up dead weight was a hard thing to do and being hard the same time.

Evan was actually taking his time to make Jonathan feel comfortable in every way. He had no intentions of hurting him again, but a few little bruises here and there he couldn´t prevent from happening. After all, he was holding on to Jonathan with a hard grip, his fingers digging into his soft skin.

Jonathan´s legs were twitching more and more by how close Evan´s fingers got to his hole. Jonathan didn´t even blink twice before Evan had worked one finger inside, not long after a second finger follows. Jonathan´s nails were scratching down Evan´s back, sliding down with the water. This time Jonathan wanted to leave a little mark as a reminder like Evan always did on him in the form of small bruises, some bigger than others though. The biggest Evan had ever made was the handprint on Jonathan´s hips the first time they ever slept together.

Evan was working him open painfully slow, taking his sweet ass time as he wanted to be sure Jonathan was alright and ready. It was a completely new thing for him, thinking about the other person more than himself for once. Another thing about it was that he wanted to make him into a complete begging mess under his touch. Inside, Evan was fighting against his weird and insensitive side that just wanted to fuck Jonathan raw and leave him on the bathroom floor, whimpering for attention.

_“Evan, please touch me…”_

Evan shut his eyes hard, his voice invading his mind, but Jonathan didn´t say a single word. He made noises, no doubt about that, but those sound weren´t what Evan focused on. His head was in his bedroom for some reason, thinking over what this guy had made him feel, so he couldn´t hold it anymore. He pulled his fingers out, feeling Jonathan´s body shake from the loss. Jonathan slid down a little, getting in the right position for Evan to go in.

“You mean everything to me,” His voice was low and husky as he breathed out on Jonathan´s neck, the tip of his cock already sliding inside of him. “That´s why you can never leave again,” The tone had changed into something deeper that felt nerve wrecking. Jonathan´s eyes had opened from being filled to the brim by Evan. Jonathan knew that he had changed back, but how much and how bad, he didn´t know, but he couldn´t care less at that moment. “I can´t lose you!” Evan grunted and pressed the rest inside by one thrust. “AH…Nngh…” Each time was a surprise since Jonathan always doubting he would fit, but he fits perfectly, so warm, filling his tight hole like it was nothing.

Evan didn´t hold back, he had been craving Jonathan for so long and now he finally got him back. All he wanted now, was for him to never leave again. It was the thought of losing that drove Evan, making him able to hold for that long as he thrusted forcefully. But, one thing was different though, Jonathan´s needs had sneaked their way into Evan´s head too and thinking about how he felt and how he needed to make him feel good occupied more than he thought it would.

He slowed down his pace a bit to make it more enjoyable for Jonathan, so he could feel him properly. “Mmh… t-this is… f-fucking perfect…” Jonathan stuttered in his moans and grabbed a hold of his own member. And it didn´t take long for Jonathan to tip over, all of his skin tingling and the ecstasy rushing over him. Evan caught some of Jonathan´s squirting mess on his lower lip, quickly licking it off before he locked lips with Jonathan again. He sucked on Jonathan´s tongue and his lip as his thrusts got sloppier and in the end cumming like never before. It felt like it lasted longer than any other time he could remember.

Evan pulled out very slow and gentle, making Jonathan shudder. He slid down on his feet as he used the wall behind him to keep his balance. His knees were weak and weren´t working properly, at least they wouldn´t work for some time. “Wait here,” Evan said with a sweet tone and planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving the shower. Jonathan tried to keep warm under the running water, but it was difficult now that he was so used to sharing body heat with Evan.

A few minutes passed, and Evan finally came back with a huge towel that he wrapped around Jonathan´s naked body, drying him while doing so. Jonathan was packed up tight as Evan followed him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He had placed some loose fitting clothes on the bed for Jonathan, but he had no intentions of wearing any clothes at all.

It was hard for Jonathan to figure out what kind of switch had been turned on in Evan and what had triggered it, but he loved it and enjoyed it for as long as it would last. Hopefully forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the slow upload, but I have a lot of school stress.  
> There won´t be much until it´s Christmas also because of school.  
> Hope you all understand <3
> 
> -MoJo


	19. Lovesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Rynx - Want you

3 pers. pov.

“Have I ever told you how fucking hot you look while giving head?” Evan grunted and looked down at Jonathan whose head was bobbing up and down. Their eyes met, and a smirk formed on Evan´s lips as he laid his head down again on his pillow. His hands had found their way up into Jonathan´s thick brown hair, pulling tightly. Evan breathed out heavily and closed his eyes. He totally zoned out in bliss as his mind took him places he thought he had forgotten.

_“There´s still time to escape this mess!” “So, what if he´ll cry?” “You can never commit! That isn´t your thing!” “Run away! Leave him!” “There´s so many other fish in the sea!” **“But, he means everything…”**_

His head was filled with voices, voices he had heard before, but that was a long time ago and they were suddenly back again, harassing his mind. He didn´t wanna listen to them, only one and it was the one that filled the most and sounded deepest. Not only did he talk to himself when no one was around, but his mind wouldn´t stop talking either.   
Evan´s eyes flung open, his breathing was unsteady. “Evan? Are you alright?” Jonathan´s worried voice calmed him a bit. Jonathan crawled further up and laid down on him, his head placed in the curve of Evan´s neck. Evan´s arms swung around his back and they could feel each other´s heartbeats.

“You have to leave…” Evan said, his voice low. He could almost feel the drop of Jonathan´s heart in his chest as the word left his mouth. “Why?..” Jonathan´s emotionless tone cut deep into Evan as he actually didn’t have a good and clear answer. He pushed Jonathan off gently and watched him roll onto his side, not looking up at him. “Please, don´t cry,” Evan tried but to no avail as he heard the soft sniffles coming from behind him.

Evan stood up and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He began pacing back and forth outside the room. “I need him here, he can´t leave…” He pulled in his hair, some even got pulled out when he removed his hands again. Black strings intertwined with his fingers. Even though the door was closed, Jonathan had no problem of hearing every word Evan said. “Such a dick move, just telling him to leave right after saying he should stay forever! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Evan was shouting at himself now, not caring about who might hear.

Jonathan had gotten out of bed and now stood, leaned up against the door, listening to Evan rambling on the other side. He noticed Evan kept repeating the phrase _“But he means everything…”_ Jonathan wanted to open the door and ask him to prove it, but instead, he waited and listened.

“Insane, out of your mind, selfish and just plain ignorant. That`s what you are! There! But he already knows that… Everyone knows…” Evan sighed and leaned his forehead on the door, making a little thump noise. “I know you´re standing on the other side,” Evan said with a calm and almost depressing tone. Jonathan had no idea how to respond, so he placed his hand on the door handle, not opening it though.

“I don´t wanna leave… Fuck your rules! I don´t wanna listen to you if it´s about me leaving!” Jonathan yelled and felt a tear leave the corner of his eye, gently sliding down his cheek. “I´ve been with you long enough to tell when there´s something you don´t truly mean and… and I know… you won´t ever be able to get rid of me now… I´m too invested,” Jonathan´s eyes began pouring with tears, but he was too afraid to show Evan. He was too scared that I would give him a backlash and make him fall in deeper.

“There´s just one thing though…” He breathed in unsteadily and waited for Jonathan to answer. “Yes?” Jonathan turned his ear up against the door. “You can´t sleep in the guest bedroom since you´re not a guest anymore. If you´re not leaving then that makes you a resident, right?” Evan chuckled very lightly and heard a sweet sound of giggling coming from the other side of the door. Evan took a step back as he heard the door click open. “I guess you´re right,” A weak smile was on Jonathan´s lip as he looked up at Evan.

* * *

 

“You´re such a bad loser!” Ryan laughed and put his controller down. Luke was ignoring him the best he could as he stared out of the window with his back to Ryan. “Isn´t this like the 10th time I´ve beaten you?” Ryan teased and shuffled his knees closer to Luke´s back. Luke was still silent, but he knew nothing good would come out of giving Ryan the cold shoulder. His hands came up from behind Luke and pinched his cheeks, trying to force a smile. “Oh, who´s a mad little man?” Ryan said in a teasing baby voice as he could see the obvious redness of anger rise in Luke. “You´re like the hulk, the difference is though that you turn red instead of green when you get angry,” Ryan laughed.

And just like a pot rising with boiling water spilling over, Luke rose as he yelled. “IT´S ALL FUCKING LUCK BASED ON THAT GAME! NO SKILL!” Ryan fell backward and laughed his ass off. Luke knew he had gotten what he wanted and grew more annoyed as he looked down at Ryan rolling on the floor. “I hate you,” Luke uttered. “Nah, man, you love me, you just can´t admit it,” Ryan chuckled, but could see in Luke´s facial expression that his words hit harder than he meant them to do.

“Kiss me!” Ryan demanded, but he just got a confused look back from Luke. “Why?” Luke crossed his arms and raise his brows. “Look… we haven´t talked about what happened last time you were over and it´s eating me up, dude!” Ryan finally confessed. “Tell me you haven´t thought about that day too,” He tilted his head and looked up with sweet hazel eyes. Luke sat down on the floor again across from Ryan.

“You can´t just grab my hand in the hallway at school and then pretend it didn´t mean anything to you,” Ryan poured his heart out, but being sensitive was what he was best at. He never hid how he felt, it was always obvious to see what mood Ryan is in just by how he talks and right now he felt hurt and frustrated with Luke, to the point where he had to hold back tears.

“For once pull that stick out of your ass and tell me how you feel,” Ryan laid on his back again, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, but only for a short moment as he felt a breath on his face. Luke had crawled on top of him and was now holding himself up by his arms. Ryan crossed his arms as he noticed a little shake in Luke´s arms. He lifted one brow. “So, are you just gonna hang over me forever? I know you can´t,” The teasing from Ryan began again, but it was the best way to get Luke to talk. If he got angry enough, everything would come spilling out of him like a damn water faucet.

“You´re too scared to get closer to me and I know you want me, but you´re just too afraid,” Luke knew exactly what he was trying to do and annoyingly enough for Luke, it was working. Luke almost couldn´t hold himself up anymore, but as his arms gave up he quickly fell to the side instead of landing on Ryan. “See! You´re scared!” Ryan grinned and rolled onto his side. Luke covered his face with his hands since having eye contact with Ryan was getting too much and he couldn´t handle it anymore.

“Yes… I´m in love with you for fuck sakes!” Luke finally broke, much to Ryan´s surprise as it wasn´t those words he had expected. “You´re… in l-love with me?” Ryan stuttered and blushed as he sat up straight, looking down at Luke who still hid his face behind his hands. “No, fuck off! I didn´t fucking say that!” He tried to deny it, but his confession was out, and Ryan would never let go now. Even though he was hiding his face, the redness showed of brightly on his skin. Ryan sat and smiled like an idiot as he looked down at the lovesick fool on his floor that tried to hide his feelings.

“You´re a terrible liar,” he giggled and nudged to Luke. “Don´t fucking touch me!” Luke rolled onto his stomach which only made Ryan try harder. “If you´re in love with me then show it!” Ryan exclaimed and out of nowhere, Luke jumped up and tackled Ryan to his back and at last, connected their lips hard. Ryan´s arms snaked around his neck, pulling him down deeper. 

Luke pulled away slowly. “Why is it when we kiss, it´s a way to shut the other one the hell up?” Ryan chuckled and bit his lip as their eyes met. “I still hate you though,” Luke grinned and closed the gap between them once again. Their lips moved in sync with each other, wet and passionately, but it wasn´t like their first kiss, no, this time it meant more to both of them. “Can we try again, now that I´m not angry at you this time?” Ryan whispered in Luke´s ear and immediately felt a twitch in his pants.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down at lustful eyes staring up at him. “Are you sure? What if it hurts too much or-“ “Then make sure it won´t hurt,” Ryan cut him off and smirked, sneaking his hands down to his zipper. “You´re the only one I´ve ever done anything with, so yes, I´m sure. I want you,” Luke´s jaw dropped, but Ryan saw his chance to stick his tongue in, kissing him roughly.

Luke finally got to his feet, picking Ryan up like he was nothing and throwing him on the bed. With a swift move, he pulled Ryan´s pants of and his own, crawling onto the bed with Ryan beneath him. He quickly got his hands under Ryan´s shirt, quickly getting it off him. Like the most natural thing, Luke began kissing down his neck to his chest and further down till he came to the hem of Ryan´s underwear. He looked up with a smirk before he pulled them down painfully slow with his teeth.

Ryan´s eyes and head flung up by the sensation of Luke´s warm mouth around his cock. “AH!” Nothing like he´s ever felt before made moans and whimpers escape his mouth. Almost instinctively, his hands ended in Luke´s hair and his legs spread wider.

“How a-are you so a-amazing at t-this?” Ryan almost cried out but tried to keep his voice low as he remembered his parents still being home and downstairs. He simply couldn´t help himself as he began to thrust into Luke´s mouth, holding his head steady. Before Luke began gagging too much, he slid his lips up and off Ryan´s member. “No, no, no… why did you stop?!” He whined and noticed the smirk on Luke. “Shh,” Luke teased and crawled up again while letting his fingers slide up Ryan´s inner thigh.

His legs twitched the closer Luke got, but Ryan was impatience, so he grabbed Luke´s wrist and pulled up. Luke´s fingers ended at his entrance and a little soft moan escaped from Ryan. By how Ryan acted, Luke knew he go just go in with his fingers, he wanted him so badly, so fuck being slow.

“Damn you´re tight,” Luke murmured as one finger slid inside. Ryan grabbed on tight to the sheets, clenching his fists around the soft fabric. The feeling of Luke´s fingers was almost too much and that got him thinking about having Luke inside. If he was almost screaming in pleasure from just his fingers, then how would he keep quiet when it´s the real deal.   
“I don´t think I can get you readier for me than you are now,” Luke pulled his fingers out gently making Ryan´s body quiver. He stood up and worked on getting his pants and underwear off. Ryan felt a sudden nervousness, but not from having sex with Luke, but by getting caught making too much noise.

He got down on his knees between Ryan´s legs, stroking himself slowly. “You´re b-bigger than I r-remembered…” Ryan swallowed a lump as he stared at Luke up and down. He grinned and didn´t hesitate with lining himself up. “Take a deep breath in,” Luke advised and just as Ryan had done that, he started to push inside, watching Ryan´s eyes widened as he tried to hold his breath. “It h-hurts…” Ryan whimpered, his eyes shut tightly. “I´ll count to 3 and then I´ll be all in, okay?”

R: “Okay,”   
L: “1-2-3”   
R: “OH GOD!”  
L: “Shh!”  
R: “Stop laughing! It hurts when you laugh!”  
L: “Then stop shouting!”  
R: “I will when… y-you… when i-it…”

Luke began moving his hips, going in and out gently which made Ryan unable of speaking properly. Luke chuckled lightly as he watched Ryan´s eyes roll back and felt his nails on his back. It was the sign that he could move a little rougher. He grabbed onto Ryan´s hips, pulling down as he thrusted up, earning countless moans and whimpers from Ryan. He couldn´t get enough of that sweet sounds he made.

It brought tears to Ryan´s eyes from being over pleasured, filling his stomach to the brim with butterflies and something that felt like love. It wasn´t just sex, it was pure love making they were doing and they both knew it clear as day. Luke´s lips found their way to Ryan´s, connecting them as if their lives counted on it. Rough and wet kisses were shared between them. It didn´t take them that much longer to tip over. Ryan feeling his own juices spilling all over his chest, but what caught him off guard, was the sensation of Luke cumming. The twitch and squirts almost made him cum again.

“I can hear you mom walk up the stairs,” Luke said as he tried to catch his breath again. “I hear her too,” Ryan chuckled and removed some sweat from his forehead. “How are you gonna explain your noises?” Luke raised himself up on his arms, looking down at Ryan. “I´m gonna say that I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back in action! Hope I was missed :D <3
> 
> -MoJo


	20. Good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter David Guetta & Afrojack - Dirty Sexy Money feat. Charli XCX & French Montana

3 pers. pov.

“No, you listen! I´m staying… End of story!” Evan could hear part of Jonathan arguing with his mom over the phone. Jonathan paced around in the living room, still only wearing his underwear and a t-shirt, while Evan stood in the kitchen making them dinner. “Okay… I´ll see you Tuesday then. Yes, love you too,” Jonathan finally ended the call and fell back onto the couch, his phone dropped to the floor. 

“My mom says hi and she still hates your guts,” Jonathan chuckled lightly and sighed right after. “Well, seems a bit unfair. What have I ever done to her?” He stirred in the sauce and added some salt. “Ha! What haven´t you done, might I add,” Jonathan walked in and swung his arms over Evan´s broad shoulders, giving them a little kiss. “I´m a sweet guy, who wouldn´t want me as a son in law… or whatever,” Evan quickly stopped talking as he moved closer to unknown territory.

“Foods ready!” Evan turned and got it all placed on the dinner table, trying all he could to avoid any form of relationship talk with Jonathan. He had a mix of frantic and disturbance on his face as he moved around Jonathan with plates and pots. “my my, how fancy! What are we getting?” Jonathan asked as he sat down, the delicious smell hitting his nostrils. “Um, chicken breast with some veggies and cream sauce, nothing special,” Evan blushed lightly and scratched the back of his neck before he sat down.

“Listen, I have to go to work tomorrow, but not for that long though, so you won´t be alone for long,” Evan said and watched Jonathan choke on his food. He finally spat out what got stuck and quickly took a sip of water. “I could have choked, and you just watched!” Jonathan coughed and got his breath back. “Nah, at the most you would have puked on the table or black outed,” Evan laughed and began taking the dishes out. “Asshole…” He murmured to himself and helped Evan with the dishes.

“You won´t even realize that I´m gone, unless…” He paused and looked down at Jonathan, who had a confused look as a smirk formed on Evan´s lips. “What? Unless what? You´re being creepy again,” Jonathan took a step back, but Evan caught him by his collar, clenching the fabric hard and pulling him closer. “Unless you crave me so much that it´ll be some painful few hours of waiting for my dick in yo ass,” Jonathan pushed him off and laughed. “You´re sick.”

* * *

 

Evan´s alarm went off and he tried to get out of bed without waking Jonathan. Jonathan, on the other hand, was wide awake since he heard the alarm and Evan shuffling around the dark bedroom. He tried his best to fall asleep again, but right as he almost dozed off, he felt a sweet tingle on his cheek. He hummed and heard a silent “goodbye,” right after.

Jonathan rolled to his side and rubbed his eyes. The clock said 11 am, so Evan had already been gone for some time. With some sloppy movements, he got himself dragged out of bed and took on a black bathrobe that hung on the door. It smelled like Evan and it was a little too big for Jonathan, but he loved it and tugged it around his body. He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. First there he noticed a golden “EF” embroidered on the collar of the bathrobe. “Of course,” Jonathan huffed and proceeded down to the kitchen, dragging his feet on the floor.

After breakfast he leaned back in a big armchair in the living room, looking around in boredom. He began biting the inside of his cheek as he felt an itch he couldn´t really pinpoint, not until he felt a dampness between his legs. The urge got bigger the more he looked around, hanging on the walls, many pictures of Evan in his suit with that damn smirk on. Evan was right, he was beginning to crave him and he hated that.

He stood up in frustration and wanted to do anything to get his mind off… him. But, no matter whatever he thought of or did, he always came back to his mind wearing the same smirk. “ARGH!” Jonathan yelled through the house, a stiffness in his underwear only growing bigger.

He roamed the house for what seemed like hours, but in reality, only a few minutes. He found new parts and rooms he never knew were there. At the end of the hallway, furthest away from every other room, he found a double door, again with some golden handles, just like the master bedroom. “Must be important,” He mumbled to himself before curiosity got the best of him.

There was dark inside, but when he flipped the switch, the room got a purple-ish shade and right in the middle was a scene. Couches surrounded the scene, but it wasn´t the scene that caught Jonathan´s attention because on it stood a pole, connected from the bottom to the top. Jonathan´s mouth hung open as he looked up at it in fascination and awe. It shined so beautifully in the purple light and suddenly another urge hit him as he moved closer to the scene.

His hand slid around the blank and cold metal, dragging one foot after another as he moved around it, almost in a seducing manner. He stopped and chuckled lightly to himself and turned around. He walked up the scene and pulled away a curtain to behind the scene. His eyes got wide at the sight of hundreds of different costumes laying and hanging around. Hats, shoes, suits, vests and even a top to bottom mirror with a makeup stance beside it. “You kinky little fucker,” Jonathan grinned and looked into the boxes filled with clothes.

Jonathan sat crossed legged on the floor, pulling out costume after costume and making a mess around him behind the scene. “Policeman!” He cheered and took on a police cap. He found a navy blue vest with a police badge on and threw the bathrobe of his shoulders before pulling on the vest.

He shook his hips around as he pranced out onto the scene again, hands on his hips and his nose in the sky. A wide smile formed on his lips as he grabbed the pole, loving the coldness of it on his skin. “Too sexy to follow the law! Here´s Johnny!” He sang to himself and swung around the pole a few times. He laughed while trying to climb on it, but failed as he slid down on his ass.

Suddenly some light music started playing out of the speakers. _“I want you bad – want you bad – want you bad – saw you in the moonlight, think you´re looking fine – I want you bad”_ Jonathan looked around in confusion. “Come on, dance around,” A voice in the dark commanded and Jonathan´s eyes finally found the yellow tint and the pearly white smirk he was searching for. Sitting in the back, the light only hit his legs, so the rest of Evan´s body was hidden in the shadow, only his eyes and that smile could be seen.

Evan turned the music louder. “Come on, Johnny, I won´t ask again,” The smirk in the dark got wider as Jonathan stood up, his hands sliding up the pole. He swung his leg around, stretching his arm out. “Well, then spend your dirty sexy money on me,” Jonathan winked as saw him stand up in the dark. “Oh, don´t worry Johnny boy, I always come prepared,” Evan laughed and finally stepped out of the shadows. The sight of him in his suit and tie his Jonathan right in his groin.

Evan sat down on a chair that stood right in front of the scene. He fished into his pocket and threw some dollar bills onto the scene. Jonathan picked them up and got an idea, so he stuffed the bills in the edge of his underwear, letting them hang out. Evan smiled and clapped his hands, turning on spotlights in different colors, moving around Jonathan. Jonathan opened the vest, so his bare stomach could be seen and grabbed onto the pole once again. “Here´s Johnny!” Evan cheered and threw some more money on the stage.

He began grinding and dancing, moving his hips sexually up against the pole like his life depended on it, but he felt happy and free doing so. He kept going at it, dancing and spreading his legs around the pole for half an hour, but Evan loved every minute of it and honestly, he knew he would never grow tired of the sight of Jonathan dancing with a smile on his lips.

Jonathan jumped down from the stage and moved around the chair Evan sat in. “If I´ve done something wrong, you better arrest me, officer,” Evan smirked and held out his wrists. Jonathan smiled and grabbed Evan´s wrists, cuffing them behind the chair while having his lips on his neck. Evan felt the small hairs on his neck and the rest of his body rise as Jonathan whispered, “My rules now,” into his ear. He had never allowed anyone else than himself being in control before, but there was a first for everything, is what he kept telling himself in his mind.

Something in Evan loved the feeling of being cuffed and the other part wanted to break free and fuck Jonathan to the floor like he meant nothing to him. There was no in between. Evan saw Jonathan in two ways and it could shift in a heartbeat which was the nerve wrecking part to Jonathan. But, having him cuffed calmed Jonathan a bit, there was no way he could break free and do what he wanted to Jonathan.

“So, you have me cuffed, what are you planning on doing then?” Evan snickered and looked up at Jonathan with hunger in his eyes. He held Evan´s head up by his jaw, looking deeply into his eyes while biting his lip. “Feels good, doesn´t it?” Jonathan clenched a little harder on his jaw, earning a wide smirk from him as he nodded. He leaned down and connected their lips in a filthy kiss.

Jonathan finally knew what he wanted, but he also knew that he would get punished so hard for his actions once Evan was released again, but it was worth it. “What about reenacting a part of our first date?” Jonathan said and began pulling his underwear down. Evan leaned back in the chair, looking at him with much amusement. “Which part though? The one where I fucked your mouth or from behind?” He grinned, but suddenly got a worried look on his face as Jonathan began stroking himself. “Just a little change, we switch roles!” Jonathan chuckled.

“Nah baby, you´re bottom,” Evan tried to calm himself, but Jonathan only moved closer. “That doesn´t mean I won´t like it though!” He crawled onto Evan´s lap, straddling him while still stroking himself. Evan began wiggling his body under him, but to no avail, he couldn´t escape this one. “Get these fucking cuffs off me!” He shouted a bit frustrated, but Jonathan just laughed.

He grabbed a big piece of Evan´s hair and pulled his head back, looking down at him like he owned him. “Open up, just like you taught me,” He grinned and moved his member closer to Evan´s mouth. “You little fucker! You´re so dead when I get out of this chair!” Evan warned, but he didn´t listen.

Evan sighed and gave up, giving in to Jonathan´s demands. It wasn´t in his nature to obey other´s but for once he actually didn´t mind too much. He looked up at Jonathan and then down at the erect cock in front of him. He licked his lips and opened up, but once he did his mouth got stuffed as Jonathan pulled his head closer.

Evan´s eyes got wide and teary as Jonathan hit the back of his throat. He pulled a few inches out and looked down at Evan, his cheeks making a suction motion which made Jonathan bite his lip. “Come on, Ev. You know how I do it, so work that tongue of yours,” He held Evan´s head further back by his hair, giving him the look of dominance that lit a flame inside Evan.

He could feel the vibrations in Evan´s throat as he was groaning, the sound was almost like a dog snarling in anger. He blew hard out through his nose before he slowly moved his tongue up, down and around the head, his tongue tracing over the slit. Jonathan had never felt anything like it, nothing compared to it when it was Evan´s mouth, not even the many girls at his school. The difference was, that the girls did it by their own free will, but Evan, Evan had to be forced and cuffed before giving in which excited Jonathan.   
His grip on Evan´s hair tightened, and he began thrusting in and out his mouth faster. “I don´t know if you have tried it before, but the sensation of cum sliding down your throat is indescribable, almost addicting in a sense,” Jonathan panted, feeling the jolts of pleasure collecting itself in his lower abdomen like small knots. “Evan…” He moaned. “I have to tell you… that you´re fucking amazing!” Jonathan´s head fell back as he almost pulled out some of Evan´s hair while cumming.

And just like Jonathan said, Evan felt the warm liquid slide down his throat without resisting it and he was right, it was indescribable. The feeling only lasted a few minutes before Evan´s head cooled down from it. His mind, on the other hand, went straight into a rage, a sexually frustrated rage as his eyes met Jonathan´s. He pulled out as it looked into Evan´s eyes like he could have bit it off at any second.

Jonathan jumped off his lap as he began wiggling in the chair. “GET THESE FUCKING CUFFS OFF ME!” Evan yelled in anger, but Jonathan stood cockily and looked down at him, swinging the keys on his finger. “Why should I let you free?” He stepped closer as he held the key right in front of his face to tease him. “You´re just gonna jump me like a mad dog!” He chuckled and leaned his face down to Evan´s.

“Oh, you bet I am! I´ll rip that shitty little smirk off your fuckable mouth, giving you no time to breathe at all!” The switch in Evan had been flicked and Jonathan had no idea how to handle that part of him. The switch Jonathan had in his nightmares, that he was so scared of would be turned on. “You´ll get no breaks, no nothing unless it´s my cum, you´ll eat that up like the slut you are! But most importantly, you´re mine!” His voice was low and sinister, his hair covering his right eye as he looked up at Jonathan. “Oh, and don´t forget, you live here now, so there´s no escaping me! Not even tomorrow or the day after that!” He laughed and leaned back in the chair.

“Now, be a good boy and open the cuffs, daddy´s wrists hurt,” He smirked up at Jonathan, whose urge to obey felt stronger than ever. Evan was good at many things, but a master at scaring people into doing what he wanted with threats.


	21. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Galantis - True feeling
> 
> New year new... chapter! That´s right!

3 pers. pov.

“Why are you holding on to me? She´s coming you fuck!” Luke whispered aggressively as he tried to wiggle free from Ryan´s embrace. He was holding on to Luke with all his might and burying his face in his neck. “Dude, she can´t just find out about us this way! Let go!” Luke began raising his voice, trying to open Ryan´s eyes, but he was too blinded by his new-found love for Luke. He almost had heart eyes when Luke´s met his. “You look pretty when you´re angry,” Ryan chuckled and blushed like a little girl.

He was looking at Luke in a whole new way, a way he has never seen him before even though he was getting angrier by the second. “Look, I have known your mom for many years and she is a nice lady, so I just wanna spare her from the sight she is about to walk in on!” Luke tried to talk with a calmer and more sensible voice which finally made Ryan react. “If she finds us like this, I might not be able to visit anymore. Do you understand that, Ry?” Luke´s voice sounded sweeter and a bit scared of the consequence that could occur. 

“Oh, no!” Ryan suddenly lets his arms fall to each side and Luke jumped back. As Ryan laid on his bed he suddenly got his underwear thrown on his face. “Hurry!” Luke rushed with his clothes, but they were a bit too late as the door opened with a scream. Luke stood wearing his underwear and a shirt, while as Ryan still laid naked with his boxers covering his face.

“Mrs. Silverton, I can explain!” Luke tried but she closed the door quickly, and the sound of feet running down the stairs could be heard. Luke fell back into a beanbag chair on the floor and sighed, rubbing his hands in his face. “Did she notice?” Ryan laughed, still with his underwear on his face. “I felt like she didn´t see me because my face was hidden,” He chuckled louder. “Seriously! You still have cum on your stomach!” Luke yelled, but in the end, he couldn´t hold back his laughter either as he looked at the goof laying on the bed with a semi-hard on, legs spread to each side and hanging off the edge.

Ryan finally removed his boxers from his face and looked up at Luke. “By the way, you have never called me Ry before, that was pretty sweet,” He smiled and hummed as he watched Luke move around the bed. He looked down at Ryan with mixed emotions as the scream from his mom still rang in his head. “Spiderman kiss me!” Ryan said with a witty tone, sounding almost childlike. Luke chuckled and leaned down, planting a sweet upside-down kiss on Ryan´s lips.

Ryan sat up and began getting on his feet. “You might be careful when you stand up,” Luke warned, but before he could ask, he felt the warm liquid run down his leg. “Oh, I see! So, you didn´t fake it,” Ryan joked and began stumbling to the bathroom. Luke pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled lightly at the sight of Ryan. “Why are you like this?” Luke laughed as he helped washing Ryan´s stomach.

Luke kneeled down, using a wet towel to clean the worst off one of Ryan´s legs. “But, in all seriousness!” Ryan turned, almost hitting Luke´s head with his dick. “Watch where you swing that!” Luke stood up with an annoyed look on his face, but it quickly washed away as he saw Ryan´s goofy smile. “What?” He giggled unknowingly about what almost happened. “No matter what you do or what happens, I can´t stay mad at you,” Luke sighed and pulled on his pants.

“Why aren´t you dressed yet? You said to get serious!” Luke complained and got back in Ryan´s room. “Is it your plan to make your mom´s heart stop?” Luke asked as Ryan finally pulled something on. He paced back and forth in his room, thinking about the best possible way to explain what his mom just saw, but no matter what, there was no way to sugar coat it. “Let´s just talk to her?” Ryan sat down.

“I´m not talking to hear! It´s your mom and now is a good time to come out!” Luke argued and stepped closer to Ryan. “What about your parents? Do they know what you´re into?” He questioned as he pulled on his shirt. “They don´t care who I bring home like I have brought home a few boys before and they didn´t say a thing to it. Hell, they probably think I´ve been fucking one of you guys!” Luke laughed and pulled Ryan closer to his body.

Luke held him tight in a warm hug. “Well, you aren´t true friends until you have been inside each other,” Luke laughed but Ryan pushed him off. “Who says that!” He looked at Luke in a weird way and noticed that Luke couldn´t hold back his laughs. “I did!” He exclaimed and hugged him again against his will. “Disgusting!” Ryan huffed with a light chuckled. “You seemed to enjoy it,” He had a smug look on his face.

Ryan opened his door and called for his mom to come upstairs. “Wait?! I´m not gonna talk to her!” Luke tried to close the door again but was too late as he heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. “You don´t have to say a word, just sit in the corner or something and look handsome as always,” He gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and winked.

Rebecca Silverton was a highly respected and fine woman in their community and did everything she could to help others in need. She was not the one you would expect to have a gay son, so the two of them had no idea how she would handle such a thing. Her only child.

“Sit down?” Ryan motioned to his bed, but she quickly responded with a “No thanks,” and shook her head, standing in the doorway with crossed arms. “Ryan, I thought we talked about this already?” She sighed deeply, looking like someone who wanted to flee. “No, we haven´t, not when I finally know the answer,” He looked over at Luke with a weak smile and then back at his mom. She wanted to say something, but Ryan almost shut her up gently. “Mom, you said the best part about being married to dad is that you were such good friends for a long time before it turned romantic! I haven´t felt closer to anyone than I do to Luke!” Tears gathered up in his eyes as he looked into hers, clenching his fists hard.

She tilted her head as her heart broke from seeing her son crying from heartache, his first real heartache and it wasn´t over some stupid girl. No, this heartache was caused by not knowing if his mom would accept him or not. “You saw how hurt I was when I found out Luke had been with someone, but that was before I knew what he felt for me, before he even knew,” All he wanted was to hit something as his nails dug into his palms.

She never got a chance to get a word in, but she didn´t want to stop Ryan for pouring his heart out finally. “We have been through so much shit and bad ideas, but that´s part of being friends with him. He´s an angry prick and an asshole sometimes who won´t admit that I´m better than him in certain games!” He chuckled lightly as he looked back at Luke. Luke walked forward and took Ryan´s hand in his.

She looked at their fingers as they intertwined with each other and bit the inside of her cheek. She pulled Ryan in for a hug and caressed his hair. She turned her eyes to Luke. “If you curl a single hair on his precious head or hurt him again, I´ll personally hunt you down and I know your parents,” She giggled and hugged Ryan closer, leaving Luke with wide eyes and raised brows.

* * *

 

“I wanna call Jonathan and tell him!” Ryan cheered and fell back on his bed, swinging his phone around in his hand. “And tell him what exactly?” Luke rolled his eyes and laid down beside him. “That Lukey Luke loves me,” Ryan grinned as he talked in a baby voice. “You little smug fuck,” Luke laughed and took Ryan´s phone out of his hand, dialing Jonathan´s number.

“Don´t get mad if you don´t hear Jon´s voice,” Ryan caressed Luke´s arm, giving him a serious look. He didn´t want Evan to ruin their mood by just his arrogant voice. His phone beeped a few times before someone picked up and they knew straight away that it wasn´t Jonathan from the mumbling noises.

E: “Hey! Luke? Am I right?”  
R: “And Ryan!”   
L: “Yea… can we please speak to Jon? We haven´t in a long time,”  
E: “Hold on…”

Evan´s voice was low on the other end as he covered the mic when he talked. “If you´re alright with hearing his moans too then alright,” Evan laughed which made Luke grid his teeth hard together. “Don´t let him get to you,” Ryan tried to calm him and kissed his cheek softly. _“You look so fucking hot, Johnny!”_ Evan´s moan was almost in a whisper and Ryan had to grab Luke´s arm before he threw the phone at the wall.

E: “He is currently riding me if you´re curious, Luke,”  
R: “He´s not! We just wanna talk to our friend normally and why the fuck do you have his phone?!”  
E: “Since he´s busy and couldn´t answer. It´s rude to just let it ring and ruin the mood, don´t you think?”  
L: “Just give him the phone, I don´t care,”  
E: “Alright, if you say so, but he´s a bit high and… you know… really high, but not only on weed,”  
L: “Like I said, I don´t care,”

He clenched the phone hard in his fist, unsure if he could handle hearing Jonathan´s voice high out of his mind and ecstasy induced by having sex. “You don´t have to talk to him now, we can wait?” Ryan tried to comfort him, but he knew that when Luke had set his mind to something, nothing could change it. “No, that´s what he wants, I can´t let him feel like he has won,” Luke huffed and exhaled.  

J: “Hey… uh… guys,”  
L: “Jon, are you okay?”  
R: “When will you come home?”  
J: “I… ah, mmh… I am h-home,”  
R&L: “WHAT?!”  
J: “Mmh… I´m m-moving in,”   
L: “No, you can´t just move away from us!”  
R: “Is he treating you well?”  
J: “He, um… Don´t w-worry, but I get punished if I don´t behave… AH!”  
E: “Alright! End of call!”

The phone beeped and the call ended abruptly, leaving both Luke and Ryan with their jaws hanging open in shock. “I fucking told him! Evan is not good for him!” Luke fumed in anger and stood up, still with the phone in his hand. “Luke, we can´t do anything if being with him is what he wants,” Ryan confessed and already gave up in trying, but the look in Luke´s eyes said otherwise.

“I know what you´re thinking, and don´t do it! You shouldn´t interfere with who Jon is with!” Ryan stood up and walked towards Luke who had a smirk on his face. “Rescue mission, I know you want to,” Luke cheered and grabbed Ryan´s hand. He refused at first since you shouldn’t interfere with other´s love life, but it was their little brother they talked about, so saying no to the rescue mission wasn´t a real option.

Luke was quick on his phone to look up where Evan lived. Such a big dude with money and influence, his address had to be online if you looked him up. And he was right, not long after they had his address and were on their way out of the door. “Where are you going, Hun?” Ryan´s mom called as she watched them leave hand in hand. “Rescue mission, mom!” He said and held Luke´s hand tighter. “Our little brother needs us!” Luke said and waved, closing the door behind them.

“You didn´t think we would just skate our merry way all the way to his door, right?” Ryan asked as they both looked at their boards on the ground. “Well, I don´t know. The bus maybe?” Luke smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders. “As long as we do this together, I don´t care,” He said and smiled, zipping his grey college jacket. He grabbed Luke´s hand again and looked into his brown eyes. “Together,” Luke nodded as they began walking down the street, the bus stop waiting for them just around the corner.


	22. Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Pham - Movements

3 pers. pov.

“You know that my mom is visiting today, right?” Jonathan assured as Evan tied his wrists to the bedpost. “At what time?” He asked bluntly and pulled the knot tightly, making sure they wouldn´t get loose along the way. “I don´t know – OW! – noon maybe? She didn´t say anything about when,” Jonathan wiggled with his fingers, the blood circulation almost being cut off to his hands. “Do the soft ribbons hurt? Well, cuffs hurt too!” He snarled and finished tying the last one.

“There´s no need for all of this!” Jonathan said in an annoyed tone as he looked down at himself, the police vest still on him. “No need you say?! Listen, just because you live here now, my rules still work and I´ve always wanted to fuck the law,” He looked down at Jonathan with hungry eyes, eating every part of him just with one look. He ran his fingers down Jonathan´s naked thigh, licking his lips while doing so.

Evan was only wearing his grey sweatpants, so the growing erection was oh so visible and impossible for Jonathan to ignore. It was easy to see that Evan was trying his hardest not to just jump Jonathan like the tied-up prey he was. But, sooner or later he had to and couldn´t contain himself anymore as he jumped onto the bed, giving Jonathan a big shock.

He grabbed onto Jonathan´s sides roughly, but not enough so it hurt him. It was never his intention to hurt Jonathan, only scare him a bit and punish him for not following his rules. And without even noticing, Jonathan suddenly laid flat on his stomach. Evan was busy with collecting enough pillows to put under Jonathan, so his ass would come up in a higher position that Evan wanted. Jonathan was only wearing the vest and as he got the pillows under him, he grunted by the look of Jonathan.

Jonathan´s eyes almost rolled back into his hand as Evan´s hands slid from his sides to his hips and further down to his ass, spreading his cheeks. His nail dug into Jonathan´s soft and sensitive skin, a cold breeze hitting him and made his body shiver. Jonathan tried to look back to see what he was doing and noticed that Evan was still wearing his pants. “Aren´t you going in?” He breathed out into the pillow.

Instead of getting an answer from Evan, he suddenly felt his hot breath and sharp teeth teasingly bite into his left cheek, leaving big wet spots of saliva. He never did anything enough so it would hurt which comforted Jonathan. Evan spread him even more as he moved closer, feeling Jonathan´s body curl the closer his tongue and kisses got.

Evan´s fingertips were digging into Jonathan´s soft skin, his tongue finally swirling around Jonathan´s pink hole. Jonathan had grabbed big pieces of sheets in his hands, clenching hard, his palms sweaty and his eyes rolled almost all the way back into his head. He was perfect and excellent at what he was doing, knowing exactly where to push, lick and bite. “Oh… g-god, Ev…” His vision was getting blurry just from the pleasure.

He was pushing further and harder and even though his tongue wasn´t that long and couldn´t reach that far, Jonathan could still feel it in his stomach, a bomb ready to blow. The pillow Jonathan had his face on was soaked in sweat and saliva from keeping his mouth open. Breathing through his nose wasn´t good enough. Evan lifted his head slightly and looked at the whimpering mess beneath him, just how he liked seeing Jonathan, his favorite sight to be exact.

Jonathan had occupied every space in Evan´s head, even the small places. At first, it was mostly sexual thoughts, images of his body movements and fucking him relentlessly, but as time had moved, now it was just simple things that had taken place instead. Like for example how dimples formed whenever he smiled brightly and how his blue orbs shined in the right light. How soft his skin actually felt to the touch, and his velvet soft pink lips, often a bit chapped, but it made them look redder. Jonathan had a mole on his collarbone, a sweet brown little spot that made his smooch perfect skin look imperfect and at the same time, it was like the dot over the I. It completed him in a way no other thing on his skin could.

Evan grunted loudly and coated his fingers with spit before brushing over Jonathan´s entrance. He wanted his thoughts to stop for once, so he could focus properly, but they made it harder for Evan to stay in character. That commanding, arrogant and emotionless character was failing him, his walls were breaking down, but he kept pleasuring Jonathan like there was no tomorrow.

He removed his hands completely from Jonathan´s body and clenched his fists, his eyes closed hard. He kept his eyes closed even though he suddenly felt Jonathan´s hands on his hips, trying to pull his sweats off. Evan´s chest was rising and sinking heavily into his breathing as Jonathan´s hands finally found their way down his pants, finally getting them pulled down his hips. “Please…” Jonathan´s soft voice, begging for attention, but Evan couldn´t move before his mind had been flushed.

Suddenly Evan´s eyes flung open and his arms wrapped around Jonathan´s body, his hands landing on Jonathan´s chest. He had pushed himself onto Evan´s cock with ease and almost sat up, his hands on Evan´s hips. It was Evan´s time to moan as he began bouncing up and down. He tried with all his might to keep it in, he didn’t wanna break character, but that suddenly happened when Jonathan´s name rolled off his tongue. “J-Jon… ah!...” He quickly bit down into Jonathan´s shoulder to keep his mouth shut.

Evan pushed the both of them a bit forward, so Jonathan could get his hands on the wall in front of them. “H-how did y-you get out of t-the r-ribbons?” Evan´s voice was stuttering, which was a first for Jonathan to hear. “Your knots were sloppy,” He hummed low and with confidence in his voice. Evan didn´t answer, he just thought back and he was sure he´d tied them good enough, but apparently not for Jonathan´s small and loose wrists.

At this point, Evan was pounding into him with so much force that it got them both moaning and grunting loudly. Jonathan had moved one hand up behind Evan´s head, grabbing onto the back of his neck. His fingers were cold and wet from sweat. He was moving in and out in a circle motion, hitting Jonathan´s prostate with every thrust, he knew exactly where to hit to make Jonathan tip over. Everyone is different and want it in different ways, but after being with Jonathan a few times now, he knew exactly how he wanted it, down to the smallest detail. 

Evan´s arms were wrapped tight around Jonathan´s upper body, his face resting on his shoulder blade. He felt Jonathan´s nails dig into his neck, a signal that told him he was close, very close and so was he. Slow and painful thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before pounding back in. “I-I… I…” Jonathan stuttered, the edge closing in on him which made it hard for him to speak. “I-I know, m-me too,” Evan grunted into his neck, his pace fast and merciless. “N-no… I-I l-lov!...” Jonathan couldn´t finish his sentence before cumming hard on the sheets beneath them. He clenched around Evan as he released too with a loud groan.

Evan carefully pulled out and sat on his heels. Jonathan shivered from the loss. “Oh, damn you keep surprising me and you´re such a good fuck!” Evan grinned as his eyes dwelled on Jonathan´s pale body. “You were about to say something, and I think you got cut off?” Evan said as he pulled his sweats on again. But, before Jonathan could even think about an answer, his phone buzzed on the floor. He threw himself on the bed, making sure he didn´t land on the stain he´d just made.

“It´s my mom! She´s outside!” Jonathan yelled as he quickly rolled out of bed, landing on a soft carpet beside the bed. “She can´t see us like this!” He rushed with his underwear as Evan walked around only in his sweats, looking like he wasn´t in a hurry. “Please, put a shirt on! You´re stressing me!” Jonathan exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath, the zipper on his pants getting stuck countless of times as his fingers fumbled with it.

“Wow, already telling me what to do,” Evan grinned and pulled a plain black t-shirt on painfully slow in front of him. Jonathan pulled at his hair as Evan laughed at him, teasing him. “Alright, how do I look?” Jonathan turned, wearing one of Evan´s shirts which were a size too big. Evan bit his lip and pulled Jonathan closer, taking in a deep breath of Jonathan´s hair before kissing him on the temple.

His cheeks were red and only got redder from Evan´s words. “You look like a snack,” Evan chuckled and let go of him. He put on some slippers as he watched Jonathan run out, hearing his feet run down the stairs. “No running on the stairs!” Evan yelled out with a slight laugh, sounding like a concerned father.

Evan looked around the bedroom and began picking up all of the clothes that laid scattered around on the floor. He pulled off the sheets too and threw it all in the wash bin. Nonchalantly he walked down the stairs, seeing Jonathan talking to his mom. He greeted her as he walked closer, but he got a cold shoulder and an intense stare before she turned her focus back to Jon. Evan sighed before Jon nudged him on his arm. “Can we offer you something? Coffee?” He said sweetly and began leading her to the living room. Evan got the hint and went to the kitchen, setting some water over.  

He wasn´t used to meeting any parents, it would never get this far, ever. A one-night stand and that would be it, but Jon was different. He had gotten himself way too invested and so had Jonathan. There was no easy escape from this one, not anymore. Feelings and people would get hurt and that was the last thing Evan wanted. Had you asked him a few months back, he wouldn´t have given a shit about anyone´s feelings but his own… Such a selfish prick. But was he ready? Even Evan was unsure.

* * *

 

“So, is he your roommate or?” She asked as she sat down on the couch. “No, I mean I guess we´re dating, but I honestly don´t know since Evan is not the type for labels,” Jonathan said with a little sigh and sat down beside her. “Well, it’s a beautiful house and pretty big! Did you say he lived here all alone before you came around?” She looked around still with big eyes. Jonathan nodded, his eyes landed on the big portrait of Evan that hung above the fireplace.

Her hand landed on his knee, making his eyes shoot her direction. “Is he treating you well?” She looked down at his wrists that had marks around them from the ribbons. His anxiety took a hold of him as he rubbed his wrists. “I´m gonna go check if the coffee is ready,” He took off quickly into the kitchen.

He almost made Evan drop the kettle with coffee in it as he came running around the corner. “Shit!” Evan exclaimed as he tried not to spill anything on Jonathan, who had wrapped himself around him. “What´s the matter? Isn´t she letting you stay with me?” Evan´s voice was filled with worry so suddenly which Jonathan wasn´t used to. “No, no, it´s not that… why the fuck did you have to tie me up today?” He buried his face in Evan´s chest. Evan wasn´t that much taller, Jonathan had just curled his body so much that he felt so small. “Well, she hit me twice, so how bad can she be?” He kissed Jon on top of his head.

Jonathan was still clinging on to Evan´s body like a kid when they walked back into the living room. His mother quickly bit notice of Jonathan´s behavior around Evan, he had never been the clingy type, not even around her when he was a child. He put the mugs and coffee down on the coffee table and tried to sit back in the armchair behind him, but Jonathan made it difficult until he let go. There was an awkward silence and the atmosphere got thick between his mother and Evan, but for some reason, Evan had a smile on which looked genuine. Jonathan had no idea to be calm or freak out because of that smile.

“Listen, Shirley, can I call you Shirley?” Evan started, but she crossed her arms and leaned back. “I know you have seen the marks on his wrists, but don´t worry, it´s a harmless game we have,” He tried to assure her as he pulled out the silk ribbon from his back pocket. “See! Harmless silk, no cuffs,” He glanced over to Jonathan who kept a cup of coffee up to his mouth at all time, his big eyes looking at both of them. “Johnny mentioned something about you not liking labels? Is that right? So, tell me, what would you call you two?” She suddenly said, catching them both off guard, but mostly Evan who almost choked on his coffee. He coughed a little as he tried to catch his breath. “Yeah, Evan, what are we?” Jonathan quickly jumped on his mom´s idea of trapping him in a corner.

Evan hated the little smirk that had formed on Jon´s lips as he stared him down. He felt the sweat starting to form on his forehead and his back. This was exactly why he hated relationships, the pressure and the labels, who needed that anyway? “Johnny says you´re dating, but then again, he´s not sure of that either,” She began pushing him even further and he was obviously getting anxious. “Have you ever thought of that?” She kept going. “Stop…” Evan whispered, and Jonathan quickly caught how uncomfortable he felt. “Mom, enough,” Jon said, but she couldn´t be stopped.

S: “Have you ever thought about what Johnny might feel?”   
E: “Stop…”  
S: “Have you ever thought about that he might want something more?”  
E: “Please, stop,”  
J: “Mom!”  
S: “He doesn´t need your money and charity! He wants someone who loves him and that he can trust! Are you that person or not, Evan Fong?! Do you wanna be that even?”

“I SAID STOP!” Evan yelled and stood up. He had wet eyes as he looked at her in anger and the over at Jonathan, whose eyes were filled with guilt. He pulled at his hair. “I… I´m just not ready!...” He walked away from them. Jon stood up too and without looking at her said. “I think you should leave,” An emotionless voice hit her which made her sigh. “You can visit again when it´s not an interrogation,” He looked at her with sorrow and guilt filled eyes.

She followed him into the kitchen where he stopped and leaned on the counter. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get the look of Evan´s frustrated and sad face out of his mind. He never wanted to see him like that again. “I´ve never seen him like that before, and you did that… he´s always so calm and collected, but now, he´s worse than ever…” Jonathan sighed deeply, letting her know how much harm she had actually just done. “Yes! For god´s sake! He takes good care of me! and… and I do love him…” He held his tears in. She tried to comfort him, but he moved away from her.

She had finally left the house and Jonathan closed the door behind her, leaning his forehead on the door. He turned his back to the door and quickly noticed Evan who leaned on the railing, looking down at him. “So that was what you wanted to say earlier,” Evan tilted his head a bit and a smile formed on his lips.


	23. Rescue mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much school stuff!  
> Song for the chapter Arctic monkeys - Snap out of it

3 pers. pov.

“Are you sure we got off at the right stop?” Ryan kept asking, both of them tired of walking already. They got off a stop about a half an hour ago and since then they´ve walked up the street of some unknown road. “You see all these big villas? Wouldn´t a smartass millionaire live a place like this? Out in the middle of nowhere, where no one can find him!” Luke pointed to all of the big houses and their fancy long driveways. So, they kept walking, walking till their feet hurt.

“I should´ve brought some snacks!” Ryan complained and to Luke, it felt like the only thing Ryan could at this point, complain. “Shut up or I´ll fuck you in a bush!” He snarled and put his hands in his pockets. “Oh, please do,” Ryan panted and grabbed Luke´s arm, holding him close. “You´re pretty when you´re mad,” puppy dog eyes looked up at Luke, but he tried not to let Ryan get the best of him.

“But, what are we gonna do when we get there? Just smash down his door and beat him up… if we even can do that like you´ve seen how he´s built!” He asked, but got no answer out of Luke, who took this way too personally. “What if Jon got Stockholm syndrome?” A worry rose in Ryan´s tone and the look on Luke change a bit. He picked up his pace, Ryan trailing behind with tired legs.

Luke stopped by a driveway and looked at the mailbox that belonged to the huge villa at the end. E. Fong stood in golden letters. “Fucking finally!” He exclaimed and grabbed Ryan´s hand in his, trotting up the driveway like a man on a mission.

* * *

 

Evan leaned more on the railing, looking down at Jonathan. It was hard for him to see which expression Evan had exactly on his face. He could only see the white of Evan´s teeth. He was smiling, but what kind of smile, Jonathan couldn´t tell.

He didn’t know whether to go up to Evan and ask if he felt the same or wait for him to make a move. Jonathan stood, hugging himself by the door as he felt his intense eyes watching his every movement, flowing him as he was still just his prey. “Evan… can you just… please…” He had no idea what to say or how to react to Evan´s weird behavior. “Please what?” Evan moved closer to the stairs, his expression never changing and his eyes never leaving Jonathan´s.

“Come up here,” three single words held that much power over Jonathan and like being under a spell, he couldn´t do anything but to obey. He walked the stairs slowly, his hand sliding on the railing. Jonathan stood in front of him now, a huge feeling of intimidation hit him like never before. He stood taller than he´d ever done in front of him, almost superior as he looked down and hit.

“So, you love me?” He slid a hand up, on Jonathan´s jaw to his cheek, touching his ear lightly. Jonathan nodded, his eyes half-lidded from the sweet sensation of his touch. “It´s been many years since I´ve heard that word said sincerely,” Evan grinned, his thumb gracing over Jonathan´s bottom lip.

By a single touch, he felt overpowered by Evan, but by now he was used to the feeling of being the weaker one in their “relationship”. His friends might describe it as toxic, but to Jonathan, it felt like freedom. Even though he followed and obeyed Evan, he got to do things he´d only had wet dreams about and now all his dreams had Evan in them.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as Evan slid a hand around his waist, pulling his body closer to his. “Say it again,” Evan whispered, his eyes almost eating up every bit of Jonathan just by one look. “I-I… love you…” Jonathan stuttered as Evan´s hand moved up under his shirt.

Evan´s expression changed, his eyes turned mild and kind, the yellow tint of his crazy self gone. He pulled Jonathan closer, now hugging him softly, his hand still under his shirt, caressing his warm skin with his fingertips. “I love you,” Jonathan mumbled into his shoulder, feeling a tear creep in the corner of his eye.

“Oh, I could hear you say that forever,” Evan felt weak in his knees for the first time because of three small words. It was like a new drum beat started playing inside his chest and it was true what he said, it´s been years since he last heard those words. The way Jonathan said it gave him a certain new power over him, almost a protective instinct set in and a new form of connection turned on. He wanted to keep him close for all eternity.

Jonathan never wanted this moment to end, but it did as a hard knock was heard on their front door. Evan tightened his grab on Jonathan, hoping the knocks would go away, but of course, it came again. “If it´s my mom, then… please don´t open…” He whimpered and felt the safeness of Evan´s arms around him loosen. “Stay here,” The sudden protective tone felt unknown to Jonathan, but he loved it.

Evan stood by the door, his hand on the door handle. He shot a look back up at Jonathan before opening the door. He was pushed back by both Luke and Ryan who stormed inside as on a rescue mission. “JONATHAN!” Luke yelled and finally noticed him standing by the railing, looking down at them and what was happening. The rage in Evan´s eyes was definitely noticeable even from far away. The yellow tint was back, and Jonathan watched it change. He swallowed a lump in his throat before he ran down the stairs to them. Ryan had grabbed around Evan´s waist, trying all he could to hold him away from both Luke and Jon, but he wasn´t nearly strong enough for that to succeed.

Luke knew what would happen to him if he didn´t get out of Evan´s way. He stood between Evan and what he wanted the most, Jonathan and nothing good would come out of standing in his way. “I can´t hold him!” Ryan yelled, his grip almost breaking. And without much fight from Jonathan´s side, Luke picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, running off further into the house. Jonathan´s arms were flailing, yelling for Evan.

The way Jon yelled his name made him completely lose his shit. His blood boiled. He turned on his heels and picked Ryan up like he was nothing. As his eyes met Evan´s, he finally understood what real terror felt like.

* * *

 

“Jonathan! You need to snap out of it!” Luke tried to calm his crying brother. He was crying out for that one person Luke tried to escape from. “Shh! He´ll hear you!” He hugged Jonathan close and caressed his head. He went over and locked the door, putting his ear to it. He felt bad that he left Ryan with him, but that was the only way he could tear them from each other.

“Can´t you see he´s not good for you? Or am I too late?” Luke sat down beside him on a couch. He had locked them inside a little guest room, with a single bed and a couch. “But-but-but… I love him!” Jonathan cried out even louder, his eyes all red and puffy. “You don´t understand! He´s good!” He fell to the side, face first down in a pillow.

Both Jon and Luke sat up as they heard something. _“Johnny?! Where are you?!”_ A faint and distinct voice came from outside the door. Luke was fast and covered Jonathan´s mouth with his hand so he wouldn’t give away their location. He began screaming into his hand, but only muffled noises came out, not loud enough for Evan to hear. “Please just listen to me!” Luke whispered and held his hand on Jon´s mouth.

It grew silent and Luke almost exhaled, but almost choked as the door handle got pulled in violently. “I KNOW YOU`RE IN THERE!” Evan yelled from the other side. Jonathan got Luke´s hand off him and threw himself on the floor, crawling over to the door, but Luke jumped on him before he could unlock it. “EV!” He shouted with panic in his voice.

It sounded like a raging bull trying to tear down the door. It even creaked as if it was about to break by the brute force from Evan. It was like stealing a newly caught prey from a wolf who hadn’t eaten in weeks.

“Let me in and let´s talk like civil people!” Evan demanded, but Luke didn´t wanna fall for his commands, but Jon was long gone as he tried to reach for the lock with Luke holding him down. Jonathan was laying on the floor on his stomach with Luke on top, holding him down. “I hear you in there Johnny… please…” His voice was filled with worry and sorrow instead of anger. A thump on the door even indicted that Evan wasn´t standing up anymore. On the other side, Evan sat on his knees in front of the door, his forehead and clenched fists against it.

J: “Luke, open the door!”  
L: “Can´t you see how toxic this is for you?!”  
J: “What is?”  
L: “Evan! He´s never been good for you to be around, from the first time you met him! I knew from how you two looked at each other at the club, that this wasn´t gonna end good and it never will! You keep telling yourself he loves you, but that´s just not true! Stop lying to yourself!”  
J: “H-he does… Evan…”

He was now whimpering and the sounds coming from Jon was like torture to Evan. He could only sit and listen to him. He began hitting his fists straight on the door. Hard punches filled with a rage that was boiling in him for not being able to do shit.

It was like a painful yearning, listening to Jonathan´s cries. He´d never felt such heartbroken before and there was only one locked door between them. It was a strange feeling that took hold of Evan, almost sickening if others were to watch them like this. Only a sick relationship could do such a thing to two human beings. Or that was at least Evan´s thought on the situation.

Luke let go of him and he crawled on his wobbly limbs over to the door, his weak hand reached for the lock, but struggling with Luke for too long had completely drained him. Luke couldn´t stand watching his brother like this, so he finally gave in and opened the lock on the door. Both Evan and Jonathan fell into each other’s arms like they haven´t seen each other in years. He held Jon closely to his chest, giving his head a million kisses. Jonathan had a blissful expression on his face like nothing hurt him anymore.

Ryan came running after searching through the big mansion like house for them. “We´re too late Ryan,” Luke sighed and looked down at the two on the floor. “You should´ve seen him. A fucking pathetic mess if you ask me,” Luke looked up at Ryan and stepped over them. He grabbed Ryan´s wrist and walked away from the mess they´ve caused. “I still don´t believe that he loves Jon,” He confessed and glanced back.  

“You didn´t see how Evan reacted after you “stole” Jon away,” Ryan mumbled loud enough for him to hear, but he almost growled at the word “stole”. “I´m just saying… I´m not sure of your theory anymore. Is it possible for the capture to get Stockholm syndrome too? Because if it isn’t then he does love Jon almost sickeningly much,” Ryan sat down on the stairs in the front entrance of the house. Luke stood with crossed arms, he didn´t wanna believe Ryan´s words, but how could he?

Jonathan hung onto Evan like his life depended on it, his tears finally drying off. Evan had never felt such force from when Jon was taken away from him. And just after that confession too. For the first time, he felt completely helpless as he hammered on that locked door that kept them apart. He swore to himself and to Jonathan that they would never feel such immense emotional pain ever again.

* * *

 

Jonathan had drifted off to sleep in the warmth and safeness of Evan´s arms around him. So, Evan picked him up from the floor and carried him upstairs to their bed. Tucked him in tight and kissed his forehead. As soon as Evan knew Jonathan was safe, his mind shifted to something else, the two intruders that sat in his living room, talking about tearing the two of them apart.

He walked downstairs with heavy steps, the sound of his steps could be heard throughout most the house. Ryan and Luke both heard it, but it was too late to run as Evan already stood and leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. His facial expression said it all, unamused to today´s sudden events.

“He´s sleeping, safely,” Evan assured them. “You don´t know him as well as you think, and I must give it to you guys. Today´s attempt on a rescue mission almost succeeded for you,” He trailed around them, giving them a few glances and even a smirk. “You saw it for yourselves, you´ll never be able to take Johnny away from me,” He sat down in his big armchair, a big smug smirk formed on his lips. He felt the victory run through his veins.


	24. Fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter Adam Jensen - Mystic  
> The song is for the last half of the chapter.  
> Also, just a trigger warning as there´s gonna be some mentioning of psychological problems.
> 
> Other than that, as always enjoy :3

3 pers. pov.

Jonathan woke in their bed, stretching his arms and body as far as he could reach. He rolled and turned in the big king size bed, having all space to himself, he smiled like a small kid. He finally sat up, his bare feet on the soft carpet, only wearing underwear and one of Evan´s shirts that were way too big, but he loved it. It smelled like him too.

He walked outside the bedroom, out into the hallway. He stood still and tried to listen for Evan. He ran his fingers through his hair as he finally heard some mumbling coming from his office. He yawned and began walking, not caring about how tired he might´ve looked like.

Opening the door into Evan´s office, he looked around with groggy eyes as Evan turned in his chair his direction. Evan got a weird look as he turned away to his screen again, trying to explain who Jonathan was to the two unfamiliar faces on his skype. A middle-aged couple it looked like. He walked closer since Evan was mumbling, so he couldn´t make out any of his words. He didn’t care that he was only in his underwear.

When Jonathan finally was within the radius of Evan, he grabbed Jon´s arm and pulled him closer. “Mom, dad, this is Jonathan,” Evan introduced the still half-asleep Jonathan, who just waved in response. His brain still hadn´t picked up what was happening around him.

“Oh, is this Johnny?! He´s gorgeous honey!” His mom cheered with a sweet smile as she moved closer to the camera. “Is he your boyfriend since you guys live together?” His dad asked and gave Evan a lifted brow. Jonathan finally snapped awake from just that question, he wanted to give Evan full attention when he tried to answer. “Oh, you know how I am with labels, dad…” Evan trailed off.

He noticed the sweat form on Evan´s neck as the question still lingered in the air. “Isn´t he your boyfriend yet? This is typical behavior from you! I thought you had grown a little since last time,” His mom stated with a slight disappointment in her voice. Evan sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking totally done with his parents. Jonathan saw his cut to lighten the mood and maybe get Evan away from those questions he hated. He leaned closer to the camera. “Don´t worry Mrs. Fong, I do love him, even though he´s stubborn,” He giggled lightly and felt Evan´s hand on his lower back. I reassured him that Evan accepted his love, even though he hadn’t said it back yet.

* * *

 

“So, what happened between you, Luke and Ryan when I fell asleep?” Jonathan questioned and glanced over at Evan. “Well, let´s just say that they aren’t coming back,” He grinned and licked his lips.

“Why did you agree to let them visit tomorrow?” Evan bickered as he cleaned the dishes from dinner. “Your mom seemed to like me, and I have some questions,” A playful smile was on Jonathan´s lips. “She liked you a bit too much if you ask me and what questions? Can´t you just ask me?” He leaned on the countertop and watched Jonathan dry off the wet plates. “Nah, you´ll probably get all weird with me again and tie me down,” Jonathan laughed and noticed a slight frustration build up in Evan.

Evan groaned loudly and threw the dishtowel away, leaving the kitchen unamused of tomorrows events. He could just imagine the snickering Jonathan and his mother would have over him, talking about many of his pasts problems and fails, laughing at them even. It made his blood boil as he walked into the living room, headed straight towards the minibar for something strong. It has been a long time since his last drink.

He downed the first glass of whiskey in seconds and poured himself a new one. He sighed to himself. Jonathan was right, he would get “weird” again. He was already thinking about what to do to him, some things being worse than others. He tried not to let his thoughts get the best of him, but it was so fucking hard when he knew that Jonathan was only a few feet away from him.

“Ev? Are you alright? We can call of your parents, it´s okay,” Jonathan walked closer, but he still felt that uncertainty when approaching Evan. He stood hunched over the minibar, his head looking down. Jonathan took in a deep breath as he was in Evan´s reach, each step closer to him felt heavier than the other.

He wrapped his arms around Evan from behind and rested his head on his back, his eyes closed. Evan felt a shiver run through his body as Jonathan´s touch wasn´t anything he´d expect from him. “I´m not scared of you,” Jonathan whispered out and felt Evan´s body turn stiff. “I never wanna feel scared around you again,” He hugged Evan tighter, his body finally relaxing in Jon´s arms.

“Just know, my mom is so keen on telling you about my flaws and failures and I hate that,” Evan slammed his fist down on the minibar, all the bottles inside shaking as he did so. “She´ll put my dad on me and take you away so you can talk about me. Dad just wanna talk about the company and stuff, but…” He couldn´t finish, but Jonathan turned him and hushed him, taking his hand in his.

Jon lead them to their bedroom and that night they made love like never before. Jon would describe it as that, it wasn´t sex, it wasn´t rough in any way. It was gentle and he´d never felt that side from Evan before. He felt all his stress leave his body as they laid in the dark lighted room, Jonathan laying by his side, stripped from any piece of clothing. He still dreaded tomorrow.

* * *

 

From when they woke up and till a few minutes before Evan´s parents would come, Jonathan had run around the whole house, cleaning of everything. The bathrooms, kitchen, living room and any other room they had been in.

Evan caught glimpses of him as he sometimes would run by him with a bucket filled with soapy water and a dust remover in his arms. “Why are you doing so much? Relax!” Evan sighed and fell in his armchair. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying not to let his frustration get a hold of him.

Jonathan walked in and threw the dust remover on the floor, bending over with his hands on his knees. His breathing was heavy, and his body was tired. “You´re still in your underwear,” Evan stated and watch the panic in his eyes spread as he looked down at himself. “Shit!” Jonathan exclaimed and ran with the last of his energy upstairs to get dressed properly for the occasion.

Jonathan had just zipped his pants when he looked up and right into Evan´s eyes. He had his arms crossed and leaned on the door frame. “Thought I should tell you that they´re both pretty talkative, mostly my mom though,” He stated and bit the inside of his cheek. “That´s no problem,” Jonathan chuckled lightly as he went over to change his shirt. “Also…” He hesitated to get Jon´s full attention on him. Evan caught his eyes. “They are not scared of talking and asking about our sex life. They´ve never been.”

Jonathan got nervous if they wanted to know how they really met which they probably did since that the big reason to why they´re together now. “And I mean they´ll ask about anything from which position I take you in too what you like about my fantasies,” Evan moved closer, his arms still crossed. “My mom is the worst though,” He finished and Jonathan didn´t get to reply or react at all as they heard the doorbell ring. “I mean, what position don´t you take me in?” Jonathan´s nervous laughter faded quickly as Evan left to go get the door.

* * *

 

Evan´s mother acted like he had expected, over the top and acting head over heels about how precious Jonathan was. “Oh! You´re even prettier in person!” She pinched Jonathan´s cheeks and hugged him a little too tight. Evan took their coats and hung them up. His dad gave him a good and strong handshake, he might even have felt something crack in his hand.

His mother grabbed Jonathan by the upper arm and began leading him to the living room, leaving Evan and his dad behind. They sat down on the couch. It was like a plan his parents had, to get the two of them split apart, so Jonathan and Evan´s mother could talk alone. “When I look at you, I can only imagine how you two met. You don´t seem like the type that goes to strip clubs?” She started, confusing Jonathan even more. He didn´t know how to answer, but to his luck, he didn´t have to as she kept talking.

“He´s charming and got away with people he feels are beneath him, trust me I know my son. He has his cheap tricks, you´ve probably had chocolate covered strawberries, right?” She laughed with a smirk, a smirk so familiar to Jonathan, it almost shocked him. Evan didn´t have his smile from his dad, but his mom. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm his nerves. “You probably already know that my son is not like others and you probably have some questions,” Her expression turned serious as she looked into his eyes.

J: “I do… He sometimes freaks out with anger like a switch has been turned in him and I don´t know what to do other than locking myself in the bathroom! What triggers it?”

M: “It happened when he was around 19. He fell in love with this beautiful girl and he did everything for her to love him back, but she never did return the favor. She instead used him and treated him like a dog on a leash. I had no idea until it was too late…”

J: “What happened?”

M: “One day something broke in him and it has never been fixed… he began drinking and smoking a lot of different things. His dad and I have always been very free when it comes to sex and we accepted Evan for trying out something different. Oh, how many boys and girls I´ve had to tell that Evan simply doesn´t love them…”

J: “Has he never loved anyone since her?”

M: “No… It made him feel weak and he never wanted to be under someone again… Some doctors say he has a bipolar disorder, sometimes his anger will just switch on and he feels like another person,”

J: “That person scares the living shit out of me… is there anything I can do? Do you have advice for me when he gets like this?”

M: “Ride out the storm and don´t let him scare you because I´ve seen how he looks at you, he would never hurt you. You have a chance of fixing him. But for anything in the world, don´t get angry with him when he´s like that, he´ll just see you as challenge and keep going and keep finding ways for you to surrender, the person that scares you will get worse then,”

Evan walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand, his dad right behind him. “So, what are you talking about?” Evan asked and sat in his beloved armchair. “Oh, you know, just how you like giving more than receiving,” She laughed and winked to Evan who almost choked on his coffee. Jonathan blushed and laughed nervously as he looked at his mom. “Remember Johnny, stay strong and have faith,” She whispered and squeezed his arm, a faint smile formed on Jon´s lips as he thanked her.

* * *

 

They hugged his parents goodbye and closed the door behind them. Jonathan was tired and was about to walk upstairs, but Evan caught him by his wrist, a little too tight. “What did she actually say to you?” Evan´s voice was sturdy and his brows were furrowed. “Let go of me,” His voice, on the other hand, lacked confidence and had a nervous undertone to it.  

“I´m not scared of you,” Jonathan stated and pulled his wrist out of Evan´s grasp. He continued to walk up the stairs and into their bedroom. He turned to close the door but got a shock as Evan stood right behind him. He hadn´t heard him follow upstairs. He grabbed Jonathan by his hips and pulled him closer. “You shouldn´t believe everything you´re told,” He whispered with a grin. “I believe that you´re fucked up and something is broken which I tend to fix,” Jonathan smiled and gave in to Evan once again.

He melted completely under Evan´s touch. A rough kiss was planted on Jon´s lips and both their body heats rose in the beat of their hearts. He couldn´t keep his hands off of Jon, not any longer and tore his shirt off. Jonathan was almost thrown back onto their bed, but he didn´t care as long as he got the attention he craved from Evan.


End file.
